Allure
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Ste Hay is intrigued by the mysterious man who has moved into the flat opposite his. He decides he wants to know him better. However, he does not predict how important this man will become. Stendan AU. *Complete*
1. First Meeting - Ste

_**Hey, so this is my first fic and I don't know if it is any good so please review and let me know what you think! I have made a few changes. Brendan and Ste do not have children and are both openly gay. I have also made both a bit younger, Brendan is 30 and Ste is 21. Just to warn you this isnt going to be a short fic. However, i do not know how many chapters there will be at the moment. Well here's the first chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think and if you think i should continue:) Rated M but will not be 'M' until later chapters, but there is bad language from the start. Oh and tell me if you would like longer chapters!**_

_**Allure**** - Ste's P.O.V**_

You are awoken by a loud pounding in your head. This isn't how you usually feel after a heavy night out with the lads. This pounding is one hundred times worse and it feels as if a herd of elephants are repeatedly stomping on your brain. Over and over again. After about five minutes of snoozing with your head under your pillow you realise the noise isn't just in your head, it's also outside and your near-empty flat is echoing the bangs, causing it to vibrate through your walls.

"What the fuck is that?" you mutter while dragging your hurting body to it's feet and shuffling out of your bedroom.

When you are in the living room and have managed to discard any crusty sleepy dust from your eyes you notice the empty bottle of Vodka smashed on the floor. Only then do you remember how yesterday had been a partically bad day at the office and how you had continued to drown your sorrows by yourself after leaving your friends at 'Elements' the local gay bar. Then you remember how Doug had called asking you where you had vanished off to and how this had led to your rage boiling over ending in you lobbing the vodka bottle at the wall before stomping off to bed.

You shake your head slightly, cursing yourself at how stupid you can be before walking over to the kitchen window to see what all the commotion is about.

"Fucking great, that's all i need" you tut as you witness the scene in front of you; the noise is coming from a big removal van, this means only one thing. Someone is moving into the empty flat next door. Students no doubt. Now at only twenty-one years of age you are no grandad and you certainly know how to have a good time, even if it's not everyone else's cup of tea. However the last people to live in that flat, a young couple no older than seventeen had taken the piss before finally being evicted. They had thrown wild parties nearly every night until at least two in the morning, then after everyone else had disappeared they proceeded to have extremely noisy sex. To be frank you did not need that again, especially as last time had nearly cost you your job.

You knew early on that working as a personal assistant for the head of 'Chester Corp and Co' was not going to be easy. If being treated like pure shit was not enough then the five am starts definitely confirmed it. Hence why you did not need to be kept awake into the early hours all over again, you just thank god everyday that you do not have to work on weekends. That would have been hell.

Looking around your flat you realise you cannot put off tidying up any longer no matter what your pounding head or aching joints are telling you. This place is a state. After popping over the recommended dose of Paracetamol you start cleaning. You had never noticed what a dump this place actually was, the tap doesn't stop dripping, the wallpaper is peeling and the carpet is stained with God knows what, you can't bare to think about the mould around the bathroom ceiling. At least if students have moved in next door it will give you an excuse when you tell the landlord that you want out of this hell hole.

By the time you have finished hoovering, dusting, scrubing, wiping and sorting it is gone two, even with the time the summer heat is only just setting in and sweat is dripping down your forehead and back. God you hate summer. Your new neighbors removal van is long gone and all you can think about is the long cold shower you are going to have, a reward for your hard work. You are proud that the flat is now spotless even though you feel like a dead man walking.

Walking towards the bathroom you notice the black binbag on the floor. Eugh you thought you had taken all the bags out. Wandering over to the front door you open it just enough to peek your head out. You feel stupid that you are hiding from someone you havent even met. You are not in the mood to make idle chit-chat with a complete stranger. With the coast clear you rush out of your flat carrying the over-flowing bag in both hands while being extra careful not to drop anything. Quickly dumping your rubbish into the dustbin you turn to get back to the safe cover of your home, then something stops you in your tracks, a very unfamilar voice.

"Hey, you must be my new neighbor"

Shit. You tense at the sudden contact. How stupid you must have been to think you could have got inside before being noticed. This is the last thing you need.

"Hello...?" The stranger questions you.

Only then do you notice the thick Irish accent, you are immediantly intrigued. You turn around with a fake smile plastered on your face. Just be nice Ste, this will only take a few minutes. You feel your jaw drop and your eyes widen when you set your sights on the man. He is bloody gorgeous. Quickly regaining your composure you make your way over to the Irishman, you can't stop staring no matter how hard you try. This man is a god, his hair is very dark and perfectley gelled into a slight quiff. You can tell he is very muscular as his red top is clinging in all the right places, around his arms and torso. All you can see is a silver cross embedded in a few dark chest hairs poking out of his unbuttoned shirt. You feel your throat turning dry as you glance down, his tight suit trousers are not leaving much to the imagination and he certainly looks well equipped. You look down at your own baggy tracksuit bottoms and immediantly feel self-concious, what must he think of you? As you look back up you see something you hadn't noticed at first, this man is sporting a YMCA moustache. You never really like facial hair but you suddenly begin to wonder what it would feel like against your lips, you push that thought to the back of your mind as quick as it came. Realising you are now stood in front of him you give your best smile and point over to your own run-down home.

"Sorry, was miles away. Yeah i live just over there" You say, still leaving that stupid grin on your face.

"Well i guessed that, seeing as ye just put rubbish in the bin belonging to that flat" The Irishman smirks, you can't help feeling slightly stupid at your over-obvious statement.

You are momentarily stunned as the other man's hand is swiftly lifted and placed in front of you, you can't help notice that his hands are remarkably bigger than your own.

"Brendan" he says with his had cocked to one side. The way he says his own name is so...sexy you think before inwardly cursing yourself for thinking such things about a man you don't even know.

"Ste" you both look down as your hands come into contact. A sudden warm feeling washes over you and you get a strange spark that feels as though a electric current is coursing through your veins. It's almost like you are connected instantly. You can feel your heart rate immediantly accelerate and pull away as though you have been burned, terrified that the Irishman will be able to feel how his touch has had such an effect on your body. After a few seconds you chance a look at the other man, the expression on Brendan's face shows you he had just experienced the same thing. He looks just as bewildered as you feel.

When Brendan looks at you both of your eyes lock onto each other, you are lost in the crystal blue colour of the Irishman's eyes and he seems just as lost in yours. Both unable to break the contact.

After what feels like an eternity Brendan breaks the silence while looking away, you can tell he suddenly feels uncomfortable and it makes your heart jump into your mouth.

"So...I'll be seeing you around Steven" he says, he can't even look at you now and you can't understand why; all you want to do is rewind a few seconds so you can look back into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah sure, and it's..." But before you can correct him on your name he has already turn't and walked away, waving his hand behind his head. You wonder if you had imagined the instant attraction because he seems completely fine while you can hardly breathe and your heart is pounding so fast it feels as if it is going to explode. Reluctantly you turn and start to walk back to you own flat which is located just metres away. You know for a fact that your dreams will be plagued by only one face tonight. Brendan's.


	2. First Meeting - Brendan

**Hello, I would just like to thank everyone that took the time to read/review the first chapter, it means a lot! And I'm glad you liked it. Okay so I know I said it wouldn't be 'M' for a few chapters….I lied…but it's not Stendan just to warn you! I changed this chapter so many times and I'm still not completely happy with it but I hope you enjoy **** Please review and tell me if I could improve on anything…also if you would like any/which specific character(s) to be introduced in the next chapter (next chapter is Ste's P.O.V)…thank you! (I am aiming to update this at least twice a week, but I have exams soon so it may go down to once a week…)**

**Allure**** – Brendan P.O.V**

You stand frozen as Steven pulls his hand away, you can tell that he had felt the same thing by how quickly he had broken contact. The sudden strange rush of adrenaline has never happened before, it feels surreal. Your heart is pumping a mile a minute and your mind has completely clouded over. You need to get away before you do something stupid. You can feel his gaze penetrating you skin and you know you have to look up soon, you cannot camouflage your bewildered look and feel idiotic that he has had this effect on you. When you do eventually meet his face your eyes instinctively lock onto his, you feel your heart rate increase further as you take in this boys features, his hair is neatly shaved at the sides and you wonder what it would feel like under your fingertips. Looking more closely you notice his very slightly upturned nose, his parted lips and how his cheekbones are more visible than any other mans you have ever seen. His skin has a golden tinge that appears to make him glow; you picture your own pale skin and wonder what he thinks of you. Why do you even care? You don't know this kid, you can tell he is a lot younger; maybe by ten years or so but you can't help a burning desire inside of you. He hasn't looked away so you look into his eyes; you hadn't noticed that, much like your own the lad's eyes are a sparkling blue. He doesn't look away and you are not used to someone looking at you so intently, normally your intimidating looks scare people a mile off. But not him. In the end you are the one to break the mesmerising eye contact, you know you cannot hold off for much longer and are more than likely going to do something you will regret if you do not get away.

"So…I'll be seeing you around Steven?" you say, you can't risk a look at him again, he is just too god damn beautiful. You have never, in your thirty years alive seen someone as beautiful as this young man, you don't understand how it's possible for someone to look so much like an angel…of course you would never voice your thoughts, you have a reputation to keep up. Why is he still staring? You want to move, get away as quickly as you can but you don't want him to think you are a complete dick. When he finally speaks you feel a wave of relief and silently let out a shaky breath you hadn't realised you were holding.

"Yeah sure, and it's…" You already know what he is gonna say, everyone says it; he is going to correct you on his name. You can't hear it so you turn and swiftly walk towards your flat, waving your hand behind you. As you enter the flat you slam the front door, you notice how breathless you are and how you are covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Who is this Steven? You wish you knew why your heart was still thumping rapidly and why your mind was full of the boy, you had spent what, five minutes talking? Probably not even that and yet you can't think of anything…_anyone_ else. You run upstairs to try out your new shower, hoping it will calm your mind. Instead it makes everything a whole lot worse; you begin to think of how Steven would feel pressed up against you…under you with your cock inside him, his lips parted, and your tongues twirling together. The sounds he would make, the sounds he could force out of you. After about ten minutes of thinking about unspeakable things you look down and notice you are hard. Achingly hard. Instantly you know you will not be about to relieve yourself, that you will require someone else's help. Very rarely do you experience a need for someone else like this, but when the urge comes you need to do something about it. As soon as possible. Stepping out of the shower you grab a towel and walk into your new bedroom while rubbing your hair dry, erection standing stuck to your stomach. Grabbing your phone you scroll through your list of regular 'business partners, your hand wavers over one name, a sudden feeling of…what is that…regret? Washes over you but you quickly brush it aside. Before you lose your courage you quickly tap the contact and hold your phone up to your ear, after about three rings you hear it connect.

"Hallo" You hear the familiar voice, he sounds excited. You smirk to yourself knowing for a fact that you are getting laid tonight.

"Yeah Walker, I need ye help with _something_" You say, emphasising the 'something', this way he knows it is not about any dodgy deals but about something you know he craves on a regular basis. You had only seen him a few hours ago when he had left after helping you move, you never could have predicted that your night would end like this; if only you hadn't met the man who lives across the street.

"I'll be ten minutes" You hear Walker say in a rushed tone before the line goes dead. You chuckle knowing why he is so eager; you certainly know how to give him a good time. After meeting Simon Walker in prison two and a half years ago you had often _been_ with him when you were feeling exceptionally horny.

Exactly ten minutes later you hear a quiet knock. You lazily roam over to the door, your loose casual trackie bottoms clinging to your hips. You hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. Opening the door you see Walker stood impatiently, tapping his foot to an unknown rhythm; you inwardly laugh at how eager the other man is. Before you can say a word Walker has leapt on you, crashing his lips against yours and pushing his hands down past the waistband of your boxer shorts; he appears to have forgotten that you're the one who controls this, not him. You push him off taking note of his bruised lips, chuckling you shut the door.

"Patience Simon, we have all night" You smirk before taking hold of his arm and dragging him up the stairs into your bedroom. Once again he tries to rip of your bottoms to get a look of the prize inside. Jesus this man needs to learn some self-control. You roughly grab him and throw him onto the bed, pinning his hands behind his head. You lean in close to his lips, just enough for you to be sharing each-others breath; you can almost feel his lips on yours before you pull away and begin to suck and nibble on his earlobe. Simon lets out a frustrated sigh and starts to buck his hips towards you, trying to create that much needed friction. Well you always have been able to control yourself a lot better than he can. You start to kiss down his neck, knowing this is one of his sweet spots; the sounds produced by Walker are leading straight to your groin, but you can hold this. You proceed to lift Simon's top, leaning back down to kiss up his chest; you rip his t-shirt off over his head in one swift motion, exposing his erect pink nipples. This could never get old, after finally accepting your sexuality a few years back your _intimate _experiences had only become more pleasurable and at moments like this you thank God you are gay. You suddenly find yourself flipped and placed onto your back, Walker's head bobbing down to suck on your own nipples. You had forgotten that you are both fairly equal in strength; this had aroused conflict in the beginning of your sexual relationship but now you wouldn't have it any other way. You had come to enjoy it. Before you knew what was happening Walker unleashed your throbbing erection from the confides of your clothing; he had his mouth around it, sucking you down to the base before you could mutter a word.

"Fucking hell, Si…" Shit this feels good, maybe he can get you off first…just this once. You are fully aware of your laboured uneven breathing but to be honest you couldn't care less, all you can see are bright blurry spots as the hot pleasure edges closer and closer; you know you won't last much longer. With a final thrust down Walker's throat you feel yourself explode, the noises of appreciation coming from Simon makes your cock begin to awaken all over again. Finally peeling your eyes open you look at swallowing every last drop of your come as if it is the best thing he has ever tasted. You lift Walker up and kiss him passionately, you don't understand why it is frowned upon to taste yourself on someone else's tongue, it is the biggest turn on you can possibly think of. You are already hard again, you have to get Walker prepared. Flipping him over and discarding the remainder of his clothes you begin to kiss down his back, you can taste a mixture of sweet and sour and it only makes your throbbing cock grow even more. Knowing that you are the biggest Walker has ever had has given you a slight satisfaction, it automatically makes you the best fuck he has ever experienced. As you reach the other man's arse you part his cheeks, taking slight of his pluckered entrance and the soft hairs that surround it. You have to taste. Applying short teasing licks is normally a must for you but tonight you need to be inside…now. After hastily preparing Walker you reach for the lube and condom, ripping the packet open you place the rubber onto your cock before lathering it with lube. Lining yourself up you push inside, quick and fast; hitting the brummies' prostate with every move.

"Oh…fuck...Bren, right…there" The other man can barely even speak and soon his sentences have become incoherent moans and whimpers that are impossible to understand. His sighs drown out your own strained groans. You notice that he has begun to fist his own cock and can tell he is extremely close to coming, but so are you; just this once you decide to let him continue. After a few final thrusts you come, collapsing on top of Walker.

"Bloody hell" is all you manage to say, in-between breathless sighs. You watch as Walker slowly stands up and begins to redress, he knows the rules; fuck then fuck off. After ten minutes of looking at Simon straighten up you follow him to the door.

"I'll see you soon the Brendan, yeah?" Walker says giving you a sly smile.

"Sure" You are far too tired to even give him a date, all you want is sleep. You watch as Simon gets in his car, leaving with a_ call me_ sign to his ear. Before you close the door you can't help but quickly glance at Steven's flat, all the lights are off so you gather he is sleeping. Walking back to your stairs you manage to drag yourself up before shuffling into your bedroom, you instantly slump onto the bed; feeling sleep sneaking closer. It seems your attempts to clear your head and your recent shag was futile. As you pass out you have only one face in your mind. Steven's.


	3. Foxy's - Ste

**Hey again! I got bored, so i've pre-written a lot of chapters meaning I'm probably going to be updating a lot as I have no plans for over a week…maybe a chapter a day...Anyway in the previous chapter if you do not like Bralker then I apologise…But I love them! I can assure you that Walker and Brendan are just **_**casual**_** so he will not get in the way of Stendan (nothing gets in the way of Stendan)…Enjoy and please review :')**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V.**

You look on as the unfamiliar man leaves Brendan's flat, when he turns around you sink further into the shadows of your kitchen, glad that you had decided against turning the light on. In the darkness outside it is hard to see the man's features clearly but immediately you can tell he is attractive. Before he leaves you can see him signal a phone towards his ear. He is asking Brendan to call him. You feel a sharp stab in your gut and you know you are jealous, but why? You have no control over Brendan or who he…sees. You continue to watch as the stranger gets in his car and drives away, before you walk back into your bedroom you witness something strange; Brendan rotates to walk back into his own flat but then turns to look at yours, it is only a brief glance but you wonder what made him do it, maybe he's thinking of you the way you are thinking of him. You sigh, knowing you are just wishful thinking…even if he is gay, a man like that; so drop dead gorgeous, would never want a little chavvy P.A like you. You believe you have nothing to offer him. Before you begin to over-think things you roam into your bedroom and jump onto your bed, you feel your mind turning blank and sleep taking over you…

The sound of your phone ringing against your ear wakes you up, looking at the time you realise it's only eight in the morning. _Four hours sleep._ Who the fuck would ring you this early…and on a Sunday?! You let the phone ring, whoever it is will ring you back if it's important…they don't. After an extra hour in bed you decide to get up and call back the prick that woke you.

_One missed call – Joel._

Eugh, you should have guessed it would have been your so called 'best friend' he knows you like to have a lie-in on a Sunday and you would bet money on him waking you up on purpose. He knows how to press your buttons all right. Meeting Joel during a stint in young offenders had been a gift and a curse in equal measures; he was…is the only person to ever truly _get _and understand you. However…unfortunately he is also the only person that can wind you up enough to leave you feeling like smashing your head against a brick wall; still you wouldn't give him up for the world. After a random, drunken one night stand you and him are closer than you've ever been; remembering this you call him back, it is answered almost immediately.

"STE! Why didn't you answer my call?! I was worried…" He does sound truly worried and you feel a little guilty.

"I was sleeping; you know I like to have a lie-in on Sundays! God don't you remember anything Joel…"

"Alright calm down mate! Anyway me and Mitz were wondering if you fancied a drink? You know her fellas new bar…" You hear him whisper something to someone else on the other end of the phone. "It's called Foxy's, you know Warren right?"

You didn't _know_ Warren at all, you had heard of him…and his criminal convictions, you suddenly feel slightly uneasy and you wonder what your glamorous friend is doing with a bloke like that. "I didn't know Mitzeee was with Warren? When did that happen?...actually don't answer that! I'll have that drink though, what time?"

"Um…" You hear a scuffling on the line then Joel's voice return to you. "Mitzeee says around two-ish, apparently Warren is having a lock-in and he wanted his 'girlfriend' to have some company, hence why we are invited…"

All you had planned for today was lounging around watching Jeremy Kyle on demand, but you don't know if you can be arsed for this anymore. _It could be fun, and you haven't seen Mitzeee in over a week. _"Oh right…okay I'll meet you outside the bar at two then?"

"Yeah mate" Joel's Scottish accent was still sometimes hard for you to understand, especially when you spoke on the phone. "See you later then".

"Yeah" before you put the phone down you quickly add "and you're buying" then hang up so you don't have to hear him argue; it's the least the sod could do for waking you up at the crack of dawn.

By the time you are showered, dressed and ready to go it is already half one, luckily Foxy's isn't too far away and should only take around ten minutes in a cab. After spraying yourself with your usual deodorant you call the taxi firm, they say they'll be about five minutes and after looking at the scorching weather you decide to wait outside. Grabbing your wallet and sunglasses you make your way out the door.

_Fuck sakes_. There walking out of his door at _exactly _the same time as you is Brendan. What are the chances? You wish the ground would just open up and swallow you whole, you don't want to be here…not with him anyway. You know wishing he doesn't see you is stupid; you're in plain sight, there is no way he could miss you. Instead you pray that your taxi with be here before he talks to you. Your prayers were not answered.

Brendan looks at you, a small smile gracing his lips. "Ah Steven…What are ye doing standing there looking all pretty on this fine day?"

Wait a second…did he just…did he just call you pretty? What is that? Some kind of messed up pick-up line?…in your dreams maybe. You brush his _compliment _aside and without looking at him you give him a short reply.

"It's Ste"

"Is it really though _Steven_? What does ye birth certificate say?"

That throws you and you can't help but glance at his expression. He's smirking at you looking all smug…why are you surprised? You think about lying for a second but you know your face will give your game away. Honesty is the best policy as they say…_yeah_.

"…Steven…Hay" You shouldn't even have to explain yourself to this virtual stranger…so why do you feel like you have to?

You hear him chuckle and immediately feel angry. Who the hell does he think he is? First he refuses to use your name then he laughs at you! He's got a nerve.

"Well…birth certificates are never wrong…_Steven_, so that is what I shall call ye".

"I would prefer if you didn't!" You say in a strained voice, he is really getting on your nerves now.

"Tough shit I'm calling ye it. So what are ye up to?" He's leaning against his fence now, his arms crossed and his ankles locked in front of him; that stupid smirk still hasn't gone from his face.

"Waiting for a taxi" If he thinks you are going to be pleasant he has another thing coming.

"But where are ye going Steven?"

"IS IT REALLY ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" Your sudden burst of outrage is immediately regretted as Brendan's face turns from smug to…hurt. "Sorry" You say trying to look as sincere as possible. Just as he is about to reply a taxi comes speeding towards you, parking in-between you and Brendan.

"Well…this is mine…see you whenever?"

"Yeah…see ye" And with that Brendan turns to walk to his own car, you watch for half a second then get in the taxi.

"Where to mate?" The taxi driver smells of stale smoke and sweat, you hold in a gag as you reply to his question.

"The new bar, Foxy's please" you say, looking out of the window as you watch Brendan's car pull away and disappear from view.

"Sure thing"

The driver tries to make small talk for all of five minutes but eventually gives up when all you do is grunt as a reply. You are not a rude person but the look on Brendan's face as you shouted at him has somewhat put you in a bad mood. Why should you be made to feel guilty when all he has done is piss you off? If anything you should feel slightly proud for finally getting a backbone. As you reach Foxy's you look at the taxi meter, _£17 for a ten minute drive, what the fuck? Maybe if you were given Champagne instead of a smelly driver that would be acceptable, this is ridiculous. _

"That's £17.50 then mate" You give the driver a £20 note and when you see him struggling to count the amount of change you're supposed to get you let him keep it. That's your good deed for the day. As you get out the taxi you spot Joel stood leaning against the wall of the bar. He has his back towards and you thank God for giving you a chance to get your revenge for this morning. Silently creeping towards your oblivious friend you inwardly laugh at what is about to happen.

"BOO!" Joel nearly jumps out of his skin and you swear he must have jumped at least three feet in the air; you can't help but howl in laughter as he curses at you calling you all the names under the sun. After about five minutes of clutching your sides and choking on your own breaths you finally stand up straight to see Joel giving you a look strong enough to kill.

"You're a fucking dick do you know that?!" Hearing Joel's outrage only makes you chuckle, just managing not to break out into full blown laughter all over again.

You smirk, giving him your best butter-wouldn't-melt look. "I might be.." You jab at his chest "But so are you for waking me up at a fucking _ridiculous_ time this morning!". Noticing Joel trying-and failing to hide his own smirk you punch at his arm producing a pained "Ow" from his lips.

"Wanker" Joel mutters before walking towards the bar's door. You stand for a second before he shouts a frustrated "Are you coming Ste?!" Snapping out of your daze you follow him into the bar.

As you enter Foxy's you can't help but gawp at the interior design; _this place is like a palace_. Mirrors covered every wall making the room look like it stretched on forever, the bar was made out of a glass fish tank; which worried you slightly as you couldn't understand how it wouldn't smash if a punter got a bit too rowdy and the ceiling was covered in a purplely pink drape. What really got your attention though was the lighting, dimmed pink lights were hanging from the roof and pink lamps were placed in every corner, it made the whole room feel romantic and you guessed this was Mitzeee's input.

"Ste…close your mouth, it's fucking rude!" Joel snarls at you in a hushed tone, trust him to be all goody-two-shoes in front of _big bad man _Warren Fox. Thinking of Warren you wonder where he is, that is until you see large figure lumbering towards you and your best friend.

"Lads, glad you could make it" Warren smiles at you, looking you both up and down. You feel self-conscious under this man's gaze but you try to hide it as best as you can, he probably already thinks you're a wimp; you don't want to give him any more reason to laugh at you.

"Um…hi, where's Mitzeee?" You ask in a strained over cheerful voice.

"Do you use your eyes?" Warren grins putting on his best frightening smile, you look around you and sure enough Mitzeee is sat at the bar in plain sight. You nod at Warren and elbow Joel gently in the ribs, signalling him to follow you.

As you walk over to Mitzeee you see she has already set two beers out while sipping her own red wine. When she sees you walking over she runs and throws her arms around you and Joel.

"How are my little gays then?!" She questions, giving you her award winning smile.

"We are fine Mitz…um when is this lock in happening then?"

"We are just waiting for Warren's-" She stops as you all hear the bar door open and Warren's deep voice shouting a greeting. You turn with a smile on your face but it leaves you just as quickly as it had appeared. There stood at the door is Brendan…of course it would be him, silly you for thinking you could get away from him for a _whole _day. Just as he spots you the door opens again, in trots the same, now clearly _very _attractive man you saw leaving Brendan's the previous night.

_For fuck sakes._


	4. Foxy's - Brendan

**I would once again like to thank all the reviewers/readers! :')**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

_Shit._

_What the fuck is Steven doing here? How does he know Foxy? Why is he glaring at you…or is he looking at Walker?_ So many questions are going through your head that you feel slightly dizzy. You need to sit down. Dragging your eyes away and clearing your throat you signal for Walker to follow you as you walk towards Warren.

"Ah Foxy, long time no see! How ye been?" You wouldn't really describe Warren as a _friend_…more like a frenemy. You know it is good to keep him on side and you know he feels the same; it is better for both of you to work together instead of being at each-others' throats; it didn't end pretty that way. Last time you and Foxy were at loggerheads he had nearly died. Drug deal gone wrong, a guy named Danny; fuck knows what happened to him, you were all in an explosion, you and Warren woke up and poof he was gone. Foxy had spent three months in a coma then seven months learning how to walk again. That was six years ago.

Now, Foxy is here running a new fancy bar and is as fit as a fiddle; it seems like the _accident_ all those years ago hadn't damaged him at all. You feel envious, this was _your_ dream and he knew that; probably only opened this bar to get back at you, you know he still blames you for the injuries he had gotten all those years but you deserve that blame. It partially _was _your fault, it had been _your_ deal and Warren had risked his life to save _you_ from the explosion; to this day you don't know why he had almost died for you but you won't question it. However, you will always be eternally grateful, which is why you are _friends _with Warren; even if he uses it against you some times.

"Brady" He grips your hand firmly before pulling you into a tight hug "I've missed you mate" You are taken aback by his display of affection; he has never hugged you after ten years of _friendship…_this is weird.

"What was that for Foxy?" You ask, you cannot mask your suspicious tone.

"Can't I give a long-time friend a little hug now?" Warren says, eyebrows raised, he seems sincere…for the first time and you decide to trust him; just like you would with your life. Warren signals for you to follow him to a nearby table, you sit down and realise you have a perfect but hidden view of Steven; he is aimlessly looking around and you think he may be looking for you…wishful thinking maybe? Walker sits down beside you and instantly places a hand on your thigh, you shrug him off and give him a stern look; shaking your head slightly. You don't miss the blink-and-you'll-miss-it smirk on Warren's face. _What is his deal?_

"What is this about Foxy?"

"I fancied a party Brady…and Mitzeee wanted you to meet her…friend…" Ah now you know what this is about, it explains why Warren was being all touchy-feely earlier; trying to soften you up. This is a strange matchmaking session; it also explains why Warren had phoned you up a few days ago, giving you the twenty questions treatment; _What is your type? What is your ideal man? What do you like in the bedroom? _You had found it extremely awkward to talk to Foxy about these things but he seemed just as uneasy as you. You would never have expected this though.

"Ah I see…and ye two think ye can help me do ye? With _him? _Are ye _serious_? I could snap him in two! Come on Foxy, I though ye knew me better than that!" You feel as though you may be protesting too much by the knowing smile that spreads across Warren's face; they do say less is more and you certainly didn't just do the _less _part. Oh well the damage is already done.

"You like him don't you?" After Warren's words you feel Simon tense beside you. Shit you had forgotten he was there, too busy trying to cover up the fact that you are actually extremely attracted to Steven; maybe a bit _too_ attracted…_more like mesmerised._

"Listen…Foxy if ye must know I've already met Steven, he's my neighbour and…" You trail off as you notice the two other men's shocked expressions; Warren is staring open-mouthed while Walker is looking from you to Steven, glaring at the young man as if he is something he just stepped in. Jealously is a bitch.

"Wait a second…you're saying you've already met him…but you haven't shagged him yet…have I got that right?" Foxy says, staring at you in disbelief. You don't understand why he has to be so crude all the time; unlike him you do not possess a one-track mind…_all the time._

"No Foxy, I know that may be very _surprising _to ye but no I haven't shagged him"

Warren continues to stare, mouth wide open. You gently lean over the table and close it with one finger; producing a smug laugh from Simon. "Why the hell not Brady? Look at him…I thought he would be right up your street?" You turn slightly to take a look at Steven. Foxy is right…he is right up your street, so far up in fact that there is a chance he was made for you. _Jesus what the fuck are you prattling on about?_

"He's…different Foxy, I don't really know him"

"Never stopped you before Brady…" Warren raises an eyebrow.

"Like I said he is different now get off my fucking back" Foxy is really testing your patience now. As you turn back around you realise Walker and Warren are both staring at you slightly amused, you are about to ask what they are looking at as you hear the clanking of high heels.

"Brendan, it's been too long" Mitzeee leans down and plants a lipstick stained kiss onto each of your cheeks, as she straightens up you remember how she looks and understand what Warren sees in her; she is beautiful; if you were straight you would definitely try to snatch her from Foxy's grasp. As she shifts to the side you see Steven's shocked face; he's with another lad who hasn't even looked at you, he is too busy ogling Walker and Simon cannot take his eyes of him either. It must be love.

"Please excuse me" Simon says as he stands up and walks past you, walking away he gives a subtle nod to the boy who then pats Steven's shoulder and follows him. Eugh.

Steven is still looking at you as he sits down next to Mitzeee and Warren. _Jesus he looks even more stunning now. _You hadn't noticed what he was wearing earlier, a dark blue polo-shirt and tight black jeans. Simple yet gorgeous. The lighting in this damn room is just highlighting his face - _his perfect face_, causing faint shadows of his eyelashes to appear on his cheeks. You feel yourself grow hard and he's not even naked…_yet. _The effect he has on you is shocking and you can't get your head around it. _God must really hate you for putting you in this situation…the arsehole. _Tearing your eyes away you look at Foxy, who is once again giving you that stupid smirk that you would _love _to wipe off his face; he knows you like him. Mitzeee is pulling the same silly grin at Steven…you seriously hate both of them at this point in time.

Warren is the one to break the awkward silence, clearing his throat he brings up the worst thing he possibly could.

"Mitz…did Ste tell you that Brendan is his neighbour?" You give Warren a warning look but it doesn't seem to register.

"Yes…he did actually" Quickly glancing at Steven again you see his cheeks turn red and know that yours are burning up too._ This is fucking ridiculous and frankly humiliating…for the both of you._

"You know what? I've had enough of this shit already! It's fucking embarrassing" You snap before standing up and storming over to the bar, you can't take any more of this crap; you can hear Mitzeee calling your name but you don't look back, why would they set _you _up…_you_, they should have known you wouldn't be happy with it; just because they had met on a blind date doesn't mean you and Steven are into that…far from it.

After about five minutes you hear footsteps from behind and you immediately prepare yourself for an argument, turning around you are pleasantly surprised when you realise who it is; of course it would be him. Steven.

"What a bloody nightmare" he chuckles beside you, reaching behind the bar to get a drink. You can't help but notice his top raising slightly, a tiny peak of skin showing in the gap between the shirt and his jeans; your breath quickens and you unconsciously wet your parted lips, feeling a rush of blood to your groin. You look away before you are caught out. _That would be embarrassing_.

"Yeah…I know" You nod, smirking slightly.

"Look…Brendan; I had no idea about any of this right? Joel phoned me this morning asking for a drink and I honestly thought that was all it were, I wasn't even gonna come, me. And now Joel has gone off with your…friend so I can't get any answers-" _Jesus this boy can talk. _You shut him up before he goes on any more; if you didn't you reckon he could have talked all night.

"Neither did I Steven…neither did I" You suddenly begin roaring with laughter causing Steven to jump slightly and give you an amused but bewildered look.

"What?"

It takes you a minute to get your laughter under control before answering.

"It's just…I never expected Warren to have it in him that's all"

"You got that right, and Mitz…I dunno what she's playing at; I'm proper pissed off, me." Steven looks like he may be on the verge of an angry breakdown any minute, you gently pat him on the back; leaving your hand to linger slightly longer than you intended to. The younger man relaxes under your touch and turns to face you, a tiny smile playing on his lips; clearing your throat you pull your hand away. _What the hell are you doing?_

"So…who is that other lad you're _with_ then?" You subtlety emphasise the 'with' and hope that he understands your meaning.

"Oh that's Joel…he's just a mate…what about your _friend_"

"Walker, well his first name is Simon but no-one uses that…he's just a friend too" You smile slightly, this is awkward but you don't want it to stop; any contact with this boy is welcomed. You suddenly remember that both of your _friends_ had sauntered off together over fifteen minutes ago. "Hey, I wonder where they are actually…"

"Knowing Joel he's probably trying to have his wicked way with him" Steven says given you a little wink, you instantly feel your insides begin to melt.

"Yeah…Walker too, maybe they are having _fun_" You reply giving your own shy wink…_you don't do shy_. Looking over to Mitzeee and Warren you see them smirking and exchanging knowing looks. _Jesus Mary and Joseph they are still using their 'matchmaking' skills. _You look back at Steven and see him staring at the 'loved up' couple too, shaking his head slightly.

"Hey, do ye wanna get out of here?" You ask, hoping he will give you the answer you want.

"Thought you'd never ask"

You take Steven's wrist slightly in your hand, you can hear Mitzeee sniggering in the background but you couldn't care less in this moment; because as you lead Steven out the door you realise something. He may just be the person you have been looking for.

**Please review :') x**


	5. Brendan's Flat - Ste

**Thank-you to all my reviewers/readers/followers.**

**This chapter was really hard to write as I got writers block in the middle, it is also why it is shorter than usual but I hope it is okay. Enjoy :')**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

"Hey, do ye wanna get out of here?" Brendan asks you, you notice his eyebrow is slightly raised and a suggestive smile is on his face. _You have never seen anything as sexy as this._

You smile back feeling overly confident. _Maybe you can see where this goes. _"Thought you'd never ask" You say, when Brendan registers what you've just said he grabs you by your wrist and proceeds to pull you towards the door. You allow yourself to be dragged even though you can hear Mitzeee's stifled laughter in the background; you begin to think of ways you can get her back. _Because you will get her back for this. _

You are so caught up in your revenge plans that it takes you a few minutes to realise you and the Irishman have stopped walking and that he is having a hushed discussion with a young blonde man. Every man you have seen him with so far has been bloody gorgeous. _You have no chance. _You draw back Brendan's attention by giving a quiet cough; he seems to have forgotten you were there. _Charming._

"Steven-" Brendan looks between you and the other young man before continuing "-this is Kevin…Warren's son"

You didn't know Warren had a son and you can't help but notice how extreme their differences are; Kevin is lean, blonde and- despite him looking like he's had no sleep for days is undoubtedly good-looking. Whereas Warren…_just isn't._

You wonder why Warren has never spoke about his mysterious son before…but then you notice it, _them_. Numerous amounts of track marks and bruises in the crook of his elbows, his clothes hanging off his small frame, the dark circles under his eyes that look permanent and the way his pupils are blown wide open; that explains it, if your son was a smack-head you wouldn't be boasting about him either…especially if you were someone like Warren Fox.

Brendan is staring at you now, pleading with his eyes for you to stop looking at the other boy; instead you give a sympathetic smile and outstretch your arm.

"Alright?" You ask as Kevin takes a firm grip on your offered hand. You notice how he is shaking slightly and how his hands are unbelievably sweaty. _Clearly needing a fix._

"Yeah, you?"

"Um, yeah…how about-" Before you can continue Brendan interrupts.

"Listen, Kevin we'll be off now. It was good seeing ye mate". You can tell Brendan is forcing his smile.

He takes your hand and whispers for you to go wait by his car which is parked across the road. Reluctantly you follow his orders, but not before seeing him slip a wad of notes into Kevin's open hand. What- no _who _have you got yourself involved with? A sane person would have nothing more to do with someone who gives money to a smack-head…but you want the challenge and are determined to find out more. You get to his silver BMW and Brendan joins you after about two minutes, you wait for him to open the car then step inside.

He talks first.

"Sorry ye had to see that…" You look at him and he is looking slightly embarrassed, you give him a comforting smile which he returns.

"It's okay…I just di'nt know Warren 'ad a son"

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk about him much…but I don't blame him; Foxy is a proud man, ye know?"

You _know _how proud Warren is and you _know _what happens if you double-cross him. Kevin is clearly a weakness that he didn't want anyone to find out about. You decide against questioning the other man about the secret son.

"Yeah, I know"

After that you sit in silence, not uncomfortable but definitely…_new_ and you wonder where Brendan is taking you.

"Where are we going Bren?" You don't know why you shorten his name but he doesn't seem to mind, in fact he looks like he likes it; a grin spreading across his face.

"My place-" You chuckle and raise your eyebrows suggestively, teasing him could be fun. "-No Steven that sounded-" he stops talking when you let out a stifled laugh, making Brendan growl low in his throat; he mumbles _eejit _before placing his eyes back on the road.

The remainder of the drive is silent; you just staring out of the window, watching as the sunset creeps closer. As you reach the flat you watch as Brendan sighs and stops the car.

"So…" He murmurs, glancing at you quickly.

"So…let's go" You say as you unclip your seatbelt and step out of the car, you make your way to his front door and wait patiently for him to open it. Stepping inside you notice how different his flat is to yours; it's very modern and undoubtedly a _lot _cleaner; no dripping tap, peeling wallpaper or stained carpet in sight.

"What do ye want to drink? Whiskey?" The Irishman drawls, accent thick. You feel warm when he talks to you and it makes you wonder what your body would feel like if he actually _touched_ you. Ever since your break-up with that loser Noah you hadn't felt the urge to be with someone else- well except for Joel but that was just the alcohol, but then Brendan had walked into your life yesterday and you had been horny ever since. _Horny for him that is. _

"Sure, thanks" You take a seat on his couch and he chuckles as you sigh and sink back into it, you give him your best _it's not bloody funny _look before closing your eyes for a second. After a few minutes you feel the sofa dip beside you and you open your eyes, accepting the amber coloured drink that is waving around in your face.

"So what's ye story kid?"

_Kid…? _You've been here for five minutes and he is already annoying you.

"Don't call me kid"

"Okay, sorry…_Steven_" He says 'Steven' in a hushed tone, clearly thinking it would have pissed you off further. However, this time when you hear him say it your stomach flips and you feel fuzzy. _What is happening to me?_

"Well-" You hesitate for a second before getting a grip. "-I'm a P.A for the head of Chester Corp and Co, I'm twenty-one, I live opposite you-" Brendan smirks a little at that…it makes you feel funny. "My favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is Indian, I LOVE Cheryl Cole-"

"Whoa, okay! Calm down" Brendan says, raising his hand up and making it 'talk' imitating you. You were babbling and you knew it; that's what being nervous does to you.

"Ha…sorry. So…what about you? What's your story, _Bren". _You smirk as you watch the Irishman squirm at his shortened name and you don't miss him straightening out his trousers. _Probably just paranoid_ you think.

"Um…I have two sisters, I'm thirty and I live opposite you-" He mimics what you said earlier, giving you a quick wink. "-what is it like working as a _personal assistant _then?"

"Err…alright I guess"

"You know Steven, I've always thought P.A's are a bit like servants…I've always wanted a servant" He is definitely flirting with you now and he doesn't even look embarrassed or ashamed. However, you can feel your cheeks burning up and can tell you are sweating slightly more than normal.

Before you get the chance to reply there is a loud knock at the door and you hear two slurred voices shouting "Breeenndan!"

You feel Brendan tense beside you and you wonder you could be at the door; feeling intrigued you nudge him.

"Bren, you gonna answer that?" The knocks proceed to get louder and more shouting can be heard.

"Looks like I'll have to doesn't it" Brendan grunts letting out a long sigh, you watch as he stands; rubbing his temples and makes his way to the door.

As he opens it, two very drunk women tumble in; dragging Brendan down with them as they trip over. You can't help but roar with laughter at the pile of people now lying on the floor. It's the funniest thing you've seen all year.

"What the fuck?!" Brendan barks, only making you snort even more.

The Irishman looks at you and smiles, you reckon he could be smirking at the noises you are making, you sound like some kind of weird donkey.

Brendan stands then bends over to help the women that are still sprawled on his floor. _God he has a nice arse. _He turns and you quickly advert your eyes. Too late. He chuckles and you feel your cheeks flush red. _Why do you always have to embarrass yourself?_

"Steven, this is Cheryl and Lynsey-" You stare at him slightly confused "-My sisters" He then turns to talk to the women who already look like they are about to fall over again.

"Chez, Lyns…this is Steven" His sisters look at you and begin to smile, not an everyday smile but a my-face-is-splitting smile. You are a bit scared now, and you weren't up for a family meeting tonight.

"Listen…Bren, I'm gonna go. I can see you're gonna be busy?" You whisper, nodding towards his siblings. You don't miss the flash of hurt on Brendan's face and you can tell he is annoyed at his sisters for ruining your…what is it…date? _Maybe._

"Yeah…okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

_Too right you will._

"Of course" You say with a wink, walking towards the door you quickly wave at the three people before slipping out. Roaming towards your flat you can't swift the smile that is plastered on your face as a plan conducts in your head.

_Tomorrow is gonna be a good day._

**Please review x**


	6. Brendan's Flat - Brendan

**For some reason i always find it easier to write Brendan's P.O.V...hence why this chapter is longer than the last. Once again thankyou for reading/reviewing :)**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

You watch as Steven slips through the door and instantly feel a weight pulling down on your heart; just like your fucking sisters to ruin a good night. You honestly had wanted to get to know the boy…of course you still had the urge to be a lot more _intimate _with him but for once in your life and for some unexplained reason you were..._are _willing to wait. You had never met anyone like Steven before, had never felt the way you do after knowing someone for such a short period of time. His sassiness, his dress sense, the way he is around you, the way he seems shy but is actually a lot more confident than yourself; the boy is a mystery, a code that you are eager to crack. _And soon. _

You could have cracked him tonight, could have had the answers to all the questions that are still buzzing around your head if it hadn't been for your sisters; the sisters that seem to ruin _everything _for you, the sisters that you love the bones of but wish would leave you alone; for at least a week if anything. You realise that you have been stood in the middle of your front room for at least five minutes; processing what had just happened. Cheryl and Lynsey are stood staring at you, grins spreading across their drunken faces.

"So-" Cheryl stumbles a little before leaning on Lynsey for support; God knows why, they are as drunk as each-other. "-Who was that _Breeendan_?" You should have known she would have started the conversation with the subject of Steven; can never keep her nose out that one.

"None of your god damn business that's who" You grunt, feeling the anger bubbling inside of you.

This time it is Lynsey who speaks, she seems to have sobered up a little in the last thirty seconds but you can't help but be slightly disappointed with her. You are all up for them having a good time but Lynsey-being the sensible one out of the lot of you should have known you wouldn't appreciate them knocking on your door at…_Jesus, _one in the morning; you hadn't realised you had been with Steven for that long, you didn't even speak that much.

"Bren, don't be like _that_-" Even though she has sobered a bit she can't help but slur her words while stumbling a little.

She is asking _you_ not to be like that…who does she think she is? They had shouted at the top of their lungs- _no doubt the neighbours will complain;_ then proceeded to storm into your flat, dragging you onto the floor and ruining your night with Steven when you were only just getting started. _He probably thinks your family is full of drunken cretins now. _They had embarrassed you and _she _was asking _you _not to be like that? Well you aren't going to have it.

"What the fuck Lynsey?! Ye turn up at my _new _flat, pissed out of your skulls, embarrass me then tell _me _not to be like that? What the hell is wrong with ye two?!" You bellow, fearing you may have just gone a little too far. No, this was _their _fault and you are not going to feel guilty.

You watch as Lynsey's top lip starts to quiver. _No please don't cry. _Suddenly she bursts into tears, her sobs causing her to choke for breath. Instinctively you walk forward and pull her into a tight hug; looking over to Cheryl you can see she looks put out so you let her join, wrapping one arm around each of them.

You know that you have to be the protective big brother here, you can't let them go back to Hollyoaks in this state; there are all kinds of weirdo's out there these days, just last year Lynsey had nearly been killed by that psycho Silas. You shudder thinking about it. You wonder why they are even here in the first place. _How did they get here?_ You will ask that in the morning.

"Listen ye two, you're staying here tonight-" They begin to protest but you shut them up by putting a finger to each of their lips, "-No arguments, come on". You take each of their hands and pull them up the stairs, as you reach your bedroom both of them slump onto your bed; You sit on your chair for a minute watching their breaths become heavier as sleep overtakes them. After about five minutes you feel your own eyes start to close so you make your way down the stairs and set up your bed for the night on the sofa. Slumping down your eyes fall shut and once again you fall asleep with your mind full of Steven.

A loud crash wakes you and you immediately jump up, poising yourself to fight this intruder; glancing around it takes you a few seconds to notice Cheryl in the kitchen, you are thankful for the open-plan layout; that way you didn't have to sneak around waiting to be attacked. You walk towards your sister, wondering what all the noise was about, looking down you notice your favourite cup smashed on the floor.

"For fuck sakes sis, that was my favourite"

"I-I'm sorry, it just fell out of my hand" She looks at you then, a single tear slips down her face.

"Hey, hey-it's not that important, it's only a mug" You laugh at your own joke but stop when you notice Cheryl looking even worse than before.

"It's not the mug Bren…It's Nate, we had a fight…" You do not like your sister's fiancé, he is too posh, too smart and you feel like he is too clean-cut to be trusted; no-one is that much of a goody-two shoes. However, now he has hurt your sister and being the protective big brother you are you want to know why.

"Why?" You say through gritted teeth.

"W-We have been arguing a lot lately, about the wedding-" She wipes her face to get rid of the tears that are leaking down her cheeks. "-I just needed a break so me and Lynsey went to The Dog and as your place is closer…we didn't think, we're really sorry Brendan.."

You feel a pang of guilt in the pit of your stomach, if you had known what was going on you would have never shouted at them yesterday. You pull Cheryl into a hug as Lynsey comes down the stairs.

"Listen…I'm sorry okay? For shouting at ye"

"It's okay" they say simultaneously and you chuckle at how alike they are, sometimes you are slightly jealous of their relationship; they are joined at the hip- constantly together, you see them nearly every day but for some reason you are not as close, you guess it's just because you are male…and ten years older.

Lynsey pipes up then, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Brendan, um…about last night-"

"It's alright Lyns, I'm going for a shower. Make yourselves at home…" You walk towards the stairs without looking back, even if you do feel guilty for shouting at them you are still angry; they had still ruined your night with Steven.

You are ready within half-an-hour and as you turn off your Johnny Cash CD you notice that the flat is silent; far too quiet to have your gossiping sisters inside. Making your way down the stairs you realise Cheryl and Lynsey are nowhere to been seen, instead in their place is a note. Picking it up you read Cheryl's sprawled writing.

_Bren,_

_We are really REALLY sorry for last night; we'll make it up to you! Promise, we decided to get out of your hair and I'm gonna sort things out with Nate…I'll call you later…_

_P.S – I hope we didn't ruin your date last night ;)_

You can't help but smile a little, the cheek of it. You throw the note in the bin and check the time, _one o'clock. _You must have been sleeping for a long time then, that's what staying up until morning does to you.

Hmmm, what can you do today? You and Steven had said that you were going to see each-other…but was that just a casual thing? Not actually something set in stone? _More than likely. _

"Fuck sake" You shout, not even caring if someone heard you from outside. You are annoyed at yourself for even feeling anything for Steven and are more than pissed off that he is the only thing that occupies your mind. _Fucking get a grip_. Your body is behaving as if it is…in _love,_ which of course is ridiculous, you know nothing about this boy; but last night, when you and Steven were together…it had felt like you were taking a breath after holding it for…what? _Years? _He made you feel alive, made every feeling heightened and when he spoke to you…you felt your stomach drop and your heart skip. _This is not normal._

Before you can dwell on your feelings even more you hear a hesitant knock on the door, looking out of the peep hole you see Steven sifting from one foot to the other. You smile slightly before returning to your normal face and opening the door. He looks good, maybe a bit nervous but definitely good and you wonder if his tan is natural or not; it certainly looks it.

"Hey…what do ye want?" You successfully hide how excited you are.

"Um…j-just to talk…last night, we were interrupted weren't we?"

"Hmm, ye better come in then"

You watch as he begins to have an inward battle with himself. _Jesus he is nervous…why?_

"In ye own time Steven" You smirk, chuckling slightly.

You see him snap out of his thoughts and step inside, his arm lightly brushes against yours and you both look down; once again a course of electric passes between the both of you. You follow him as he places himself on the sofa, you sit on the arm of the opposite chair; you want to stay as far away as possible, scared you won't be able to control yourself.

"So…to what do I owe the pleasure?" You question.

"Err; I dunno…just felt like talking…" _Why? Could it be that he can't stop thinking about you either? No it can't be that._

"Okay…hey, have ye heard from your friend? Joel was it?"

"Nope, not since I last saw 'im yesterday…you?"

"Nah, I wonder where they got off to…" You both chuckle slightly and you can't help but feel warm, listening as Steven bursts into full blown laughter; that laugh should put you off but it doesn't…it just makes you like him even more.

As he regains his composure he looks at you, suddenly mortified.

"Sorry…" He says, cheeks flushing with colour.

"What for?"

"My laugh…it's stupid"

"Steven, ye can't help it and anyway it's not that bad" You hide your smirk behind your hand.

Steven exhales loudly, "yeah okay then" but you notice he is also trying to hide his own smile, his face suddenly turns serious and he stares at you.

"What?" You feel exposed, like he can see right through you. _What is he looking at?_

"Brendan…I err-" he gets up and walks towards you, stopping just before you make contact. You feel your heart stop, _he is too close. _"-can you stand up please?!" You do as he says, moving back slightly; you want to create space between you. Instead he moves closer and doesn't stop until you are chest to chest, his eyes boring into yours. _What is he playing at? _

He reaches up and touches your cheek, you close your eyes at the contact; it feels as if your skin is burning under his hand. Feeling vulnerable you open your eyes again, only to see Steven leaning in closer; his lips touch yours and everything else in the room evaporates, it's just you, him and the sound of your heart beating against your ribcage. He tries to deepen the kiss but this is already too much and your head is swimming, you feel like you are going to faint any second so you pull away; you have to ask if that just happened, it feels too much like a dream.

"Did you just-" You can still taste his lips on yours, you rub them and can feel them throb under your fingertips, it's as if they have a pulse of their own. "-Did you just kiss me?"

**Please review x**


	7. After The Kiss - Ste

**This chapter is quite short...im finding it really hard to write Ste at the moment and I don't know why. Hopefully my brain will start working again soon! Thank you for bearing with this story, I still don't know how long it is going to be though, im guessing around 15-17 chapters; maybe more…I will let you know as soon as I find out, enjoy :')**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

"Did you just kiss me?" Brendan look's mortified, rubbing his lips as though you just burned him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_What the fuck were you thinking? You hardly even know him! This wasn't even your plan!_

After leaving Brendan's yesterday you had planned to ask him out for a drink…just a drink. _So where the fuck had that come from? _You knew you really liked the Irishman but you thought you could have controlled yourself; it seems you were mistaken.

"I-I…I'm so sorry!" You back away, turning towards the door. You make a run for it; can hear Brendan shouting your name as you go through. You don't look back. As you reach your own flat you slam the front door behind you, locking it; he could walk in if you didn't.

_You fucking idiot. _You and Brendan had a good thing going on until you had fucked it up as usual; _he probably thinks you're a right freak now_. You can't contain the anger that you feel towards yourself so you lash out; slamming your fist against the wall repeatedly. It seems anger management didn't teach you how to deal with fucking up a potential relationship. After about five pounds of your fist you succumb to the pain, rushing to the bathroom you put your hand under the tap; you watch as the blood swirls and disappears down the drain, you had always found it mesmerising, the red mixing with the clear water; the contrast was beautiful. Snapping out of your daze you turn off the tap and make your way to the kitchen, pulling out some bandages you cover your hand. _Now you're an idiot with a busted fist. _It's lucky you had skived a day off work today, right now you couldn't give a shit if your job was still waiting for you when you got back.

You wonder where all this hatred and violence stemmed from, how did you become so angry? You chuckle to yourself then; _it's been around you your whole life. _Your step-dad Terry had always liked to show you how to be a _real man_ and it used to give him a great deal of pleasure to see your weak attempts at fighting back; you were only a kid after all. You remember when you were fifteen; the time you had told your mum about being gay, only for Terry to walk in on the conversation. How your _loving _step-father had pretended to be supportive in front of your mum but would snarl at you if you got too close. How your alcoholic mum had passed out on the sofa around one in the morning; giving Terry the perfect opportunity to punish you in secret. How it was impossible to go to school for over a week because of the extent of your bruises and battered body. Then you remember what had happened when you had ran away; Terry had phoned you threatening to harm your mum if you didn't return, this of course was an idle threat but you weren't to know that when you were so young and despite everything you loved your mum with all your heart. You had run to her, only to end up with a broken wrist and yet more purple marks all over your body. You wince at the memories, shaking your head to clear the images that had formed.

This brings you to the next bout of violence that you had suffered. _Noah. _You had met him when you were eight-teen, at the time you thought he was your saviour; the person who could rescue and protect you from all the pain in the world. _But of course, yet again Ste was wrong. _You remember the first time he had hit you, how all you had done was go on a night out with Joel and Doug; innocently making the mistake of forgetting to call him. When you had gone home in the early hours of the morning, Noah was still up; sitting in the dark and glaring at the door. It had scared you, it would have scared anyone but you were used to his short-temper; normally it was just a blazing row, an argument that could go on for hours…but then you would sleep with him and everything would be fine again. This night was different though and you remember how your pulse had quickened, the coldness of Noah's eyes as he stood up and made his way over to you. How he had punched you clear in the ribs. How he had broken two ribs before you could even apologise or make a move.

After that night the abuse had continued, only becoming worse over time. About a month after the first punch he had gone on to break your wrist; the wrist that had been broken three times already. _How you can still use it is a mystery to you. _Then after a year of being beaten repeatedly the police had come knocking on your door; Joel had reported your abuser. This had led to Noah's imprisonment, to you being free and this was the time you had really began to _live._

Your mind travels back to your recent kiss; surprisingly the Irishman's moustache was incredibly soft; you had expected it to be rough and itchy. The second your lips had touched you had felt the 'spark'; you laugh at yourself for sounding so cliché but it is true. _It felt like a million fireworks were bursting in your head._ You touch your lips, you can still feel him and you want to relive that; maybe you shouldn't have ran out as quickly as you did, Brendan hadn't looked angry…just shocked. _I should have stayed. _Once again you inwardly curse yourself, _you really are a nob. _

You sigh and make your way back upstairs, maybe a sleep will clear your head. You reach your bed and sink into it, even though you aren't really tired and your hand is throbbing you feel your eyes become heavy.

"_Steven…I…come here" Brendan drawls, suddenly you find yourself being tugged towards him; before you can say anything his lips are on yours, kissing you passionately, ferociously, hungrily…as though you are still not close enough, as though he wants to crawl inside you. This goes on for minutes, both of you crawling at each-other's backs; biting, kissing, your tongues twirling together, searching each-others mouths desperately; he pushes you down on to the sofa, pulls up your top…and then darkness._

You wake up, covered in sweat; your boxer shorts tented. You will your erection to go down but it doesn't, you can't remember the last you were _this _hard.

"For fuck sakes" You grumble. Pulling down your boxers you take a firm grip on your cock, pumping slowly. Your mind wanders back to Brendan, his muscular body, his piercing blue eyes, the way he had adjusted his trousers, his arse as he bent down…but most of all the way he says your name; the way it rolls off his tongue and the way he almost breathes it out. You pick up the pace, your wrist is hurting but you are too lost in the intense pleasure you are feeling to care; as you come you grip your bed sheets and without thinking call out Brendan's name, over and over again.

_Fuck that had felt good. You had definitely not felt anything like that before._

God, you really feel for this man...a _lot, _you haven't even known him for a week but it feels like forever, he's all you think about and if you don't do something about it soon you are going to turn crazy. You decide to leave it until tomorrow; the kiss is still too raw in your mind, still too real, if you do something now you could fuck it up even more.

You think of something to do, it is still fairly early and you can't stay here any longer; even if you are in a different flat you're still too close to Brendan. You phone Joel to see what he's doing. Once again he answers almost immediately.

"Hey, Joel what are you doing?" You can hear him hesitate before answering.

"…Nothing, why?"

"Want to meet up?" You say, trying to sound as breezy as possible.

"I can't get to-" You hear him say stop it "-I-I can't get to you Ste"

Something's not right here, he sounds funny. "Joel, what are you doing?-"

He says 'stop it' again and you hear chuckling. _So he's with someone. _It only takes seconds for everything to click into place.

"Joel are you with Walker?" You tut.

"What? N-no, why would y-you think that?"

This is gross, his heavy breathing is giving his game away, he's being tossed off while being on the phone to you.

"I'm gonna go, bye!" And with that you hang up.

_Now what are you gonna do? _You decide to watch some TV, it doesn't hold your attention for long though and you find you are thinking about the other man again. _What is he doing right now? What is he thinking? Does he like me back? _Well he didn't reject your kiss, and he had kissed you back before breaking away; that must count for something. You walk to the fridge and grab a six pack of beer. After about an hour you get to the bottom of the first can, you get a strange feeling; something telling you that getting drunk is not a good idea at the moment. As you go to put the drinks back you hear a knock at the door; opening it you can't help but let out a long sigh when you see who it is.

_Brendan._

**Please review x**


	8. After The Kiss - Brendan

**I sound like a broken record but thank-you again for the reviews! The paragraph that starts with a * is the beginning of a flashback…the flashback also ends with a *. Got a bit carried away with some aspects of this chapter…I hope you don't mind. And once again as it's Brendan's P.O.V it is a longer chapter…haha :')**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

You watch as Steven lets out a long sigh and glares at you. _What have you done wrong?_

"What do you want Brendan?" He questions you, looking as if he is tired of seeing your face; this is such a contrast from what he wanted earlier.

"I just wanna talk Steven…can I come in? Five minutes is all I'm asking for, please?" You hate the way you sound all needy and desperate but it does the trick; Steven moves aside and you walk into his flat.

You hadn't expected Steven's flat to be like this, you thought all the flats in this area were identical; clearly not. _This place is a dump. _It's not messy or unclean but it could definitely do with a touch-up, _what is Steven doing in a place like this? _You still don't really know him but you know he deserves better than this; you could be the one to give him what he deserves.

If only he hadn't run off earlier, you were so worked up in the moment that you had the courage to tell Steven how you feel about him; now if you even think about telling him you have to swallow the mammoth sized lump that appears in your throat, just so that you can breathe. You had called him, over and over again but he had carried on running; _why couldn't he have just listened to you? _As Steven had closed his door you felt a tug in your chest, you had wanted him to be back in your arms as soon as he had left but you knew he needed space. Naturally your mind had drifted straight to alcohol, it was what you did in a crisis; _could you even call this a crisis? _You had poured a glass of whiskey and had started to drink; you were dazed because of the events that had occurred in the last ten minutes and before you knew it an hour had passed. You had tried to finish your drink but something stopped you; as soon as you had put the glass to your lips it had felt like someone was punching you in the stomach repeatedly. Clearly your body didn't want you to drink. _Shame, it never normally denied you this escape._

You knew Steven would have calmed down a bit by now and you couldn't stay away any longer; which leads to where you are now, stood in his flat with your back towards him. As you turn around you notice the bandages on his hand and immediately feel sick, _what had happened?_

"What happened to ye hand Steven?" You ask, the worry evident in your voice.

"Why do you even care Brendan? You don't know me, right?" His tone is cold but you can hear a hint of desperation in it; it feels as if your answer could mean a lot to him right now.

"I-I do care about ye Steven, I know we don't know each-other that well but I feel as if we are connected; you feel it too don't you?" You know he feels it too but you are just as desperate as him, you need the confirmation.

"Yeah...I guess? If you must know I slipped and grazed my hand…err, I'm sorry for storming out right? I was out of order"

You know he didn't bust up his hand just from slipping but you do not say anything more about it. "Steven, you didn't do anything wrong-" You take a deep breath, you are about to do something that is simple but it feels massive, like it could break you if he said no. "-anyway, I didn't come here for that; I was wondering if you wanted to come out for a drink…with me tomorrow?"

Steven suddenly starts grinning, nodding his head rapidly. "Yeah, sure". He tries to sound as calm as possible but you can hear the excitement in his voice, it brings a smile to your own face.

"Okay, I'll come by here tomorrow? About five? Pick ye up?"

"Yeah…See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah"

You hesitate, this sounds strange- as though you don't want this half as much as you really do; you can see Steven is thinking the same thing. Reluctantly you make your way towards the door and step outside, it's now or never.

"Oh and Steven?" You turn just before he is about to shut the door.

"Yea-?" You don't let him finish, grabbing his face and crushing your lips together; you can no longer control yourself. His hands are all over you- back, face, arse; grabbing at any piece of your body that he can reach, as if you are the only thing keeping him in this world. _If he is feeling what you are feeling then you are the only thing that is keeping him standing. _He tastes sweet, his tongue diving in and out of your mouth desperately, searching as though it's the only thing he wants in the world; as though he could stay like this forever. Your hands are resting on his hips now but you are still not close enough, he has his hands on your shirt; tugging it open until several buttons pop and your chest is exposed. Your kiss doesn't relent as his hands roam over your bare skin, you both moan at the contact but you are still not close enough. Once again he is pulling you, closer and closer until your thigh slips in the gap that has formed between his legs; you both gasp as your leg brushes against his groin and you can feel that he is hard. Your mind goes back to the promise that you made yourself, _that you will wait for this. _Your heart and body are both screaming at you to take what you want, what you _need…_but your mind; your mind is telling you that this is rushed, that you need to make this work and for that to happen you need to wait. Reluctantly you pull away, Steven looks flustered, cheeks bright red and eyes glazed over; you know that you look the same. You can't help but quickly glance down, his erection is clear through his thin tracksuit bottoms and it makes your own cock twitch; you quickly advert your gaze back up so that you are looking into the boy's eyes.

"Tomorrow then?"

Steven just stares at you, he still hasn't come back to earth from that kiss and you're not surprised; you still feel as if you are floating on air.

"Steven?" You snap your fingers at him and he clicks out of his daze.

"What?…oh yeah tomorrow, okay" He smirks at you then…and it's _filthy_.

"Okay, bye then" With that you turn around and begin to make your way back to your own flat, you hear him shouting _bye_ as you leave and you smile at how croaky and lust-filled his voice is; you are glad that you have the same effect on him as he has on you.

As you close the flat door you look down at your own suit trousers and are happy at what you see, even if it does surprise you. _You are not hard. _For once you didn't want Simon to have to help you with a painful erection. Even if you and Steven are not together and haven't even had a proper date yet it would still feel like a betrayal and you wouldn't enjoy it. You only have eyes for one person from now on.

Your mind is full of plans for tomorrow, _where can I take him? What will he want from me? Will he want to come back to mine after? _You know that you are acting like a school boy who has just discovered his first crush but you can't help it; the amount your heart swells when you think of the boy cannot be safe but you don't care, you just hope he feels as strongly as you do.

Surely you cannot _love _someone after knowing them for only three days? It's not possible…_is it? _But you have never felt this strongly for someone before, never thought about someone as much as you think about Steven, never ever_ ever _asked someone out on a date before. Whenever the lads you used to shag had spoken about love you had hit them, trying to beat it out of them. Vinnie, Macca…both of them had felt the force of your fists but they had still come back to you, again and again. Thinking about it now you feel sick, how you used to torment them; call them a _queer _and a _pansy _or _fairy, say how vile they were_. The way your dad had beaten you black and blue when he had found out you are gay; trying to beat the _faggot _thoughts out of you. This of course was your excuse for beating the men who said they loved you, that they were disgusting for feeling anything towards another man; that was until you were sent to prison. It's funny really, prison is a punishment to most, a form of torture when their freedom was taken away; but to you it had been a blessing in disguise. It had made your head clear, taught you it is okay to be gay and have feelings for other men; Walker had helped of course, had shown you how to control your anger, how to release it in other ways such as boxing; in a way- much like Warren, you owe your life to Simon.

You imagine what it would have been like if you had met Steven three years ago, you guess you would feel the same about him but at the same time would be disgusted with yourself; meaning you would lash out at him. The mere thought of it makes you shudder and bile to rise in your throat. You are thankful to God for bringing him into your life after you had found peace, this way you can actually express your feelings without feeling ashamed or sickened.

You had found that peace a week into your six month prison sentence. A visit from Cheryl had helped you with that. You remember the conversation clearly and can still picture your sister's face as you told her how you were glad that the monster you called _dad_, the man who had ruined your childhood was dying in agony…

_*You sit in the visiting room, can feel all the eyes that are upon you; staring straight through you as though you are the lowest of the low. However, right now you couldn't give a shit, all you want to do is see your baby sister. You were gutted when Lynsey had refused to visit, how she had said she 'didn't want to visit her disgusting drug dealing brother'. Cheryl had always been the most forgiving out of the two of them; could always find an excuse for your wrong-doings. Right now you are extremely grateful for that. Your heart only pounds harder when you see the recognisable blond curls bouncing towards you; can hear the other prisoners jeering at her as she makes her way to the table. You snarl at them and they immediately look away, their visitors regaining their attention. _

"_Bren!" Cheryl runs at you then, leaping into yours arms; you can feel hot tears on your cheeks and you do not know if they belong to you or her._

"_Hey Chez" You say as you place her back onto her feet and make your way back over to your chair; she takes her seat opposite you and begins to fiddle with her hands._

"_How are you? Me and Lyns miss you so much"_

_You don't know if that is really how Lynsey feels or if Cheryl is just trying to make it easier on you but you go along with it. "I miss ye too, ye two are all I think about in here"_

_She starts crying then, her sobs far louder than the idle chit-chat that was filling the visiting room; suddenly everyone stops talking and once again turn to look at the two of you, their glares becoming harder with every second that goes by._

"_Hey, hey…what's the matter? I'm out in six months, it's not that long" You have known Cheryl her whole life so you know she is not crying over you…this is something far more serious._

"_I-It's not you Brendan-"She starts choking for breath again and it takes her a few minutes before she can continue talking. "-It's dad, Bren…h-he has cancer"_

_It throws you for a second, you didn't think anything could harm the man who had once described himself as 'invincible', well clearly he isn't. That's when it hits you; you feel nothing, not sadness, anger, pain, happiness…nothing. You had wished for the time when he would die, every time he had knocked you about you had prayed for God to kill him off…but now that the day has arrived, you feel nothing. "How bad has he got it?"_

"_It's bad...the doctors say he has a matter of weeks" Cheryl didn't look upset anymore, didn't look as though she was feeling anything either; ever since the day she had walked in on your dad battering you she hadn't had anything to do with him. She had chosen her big brother over her dad that day, didn't even need to think twice about it; Lyns had done the same. You wonder if Lynsey regrets it now._

"_What do you want me to do about it?" You know you sound cold but this man had made your life a misery for years; had made you wish for death, for a quick release. _

"_Brendan! I know we don't speak to him anymore but he is still our dad! We can't leave him to die alone!" Cheryl says exasperated._

"_Maybe you can't…but I can!" You snarl through gritted teeth. What is she asking from you?_

_Cheryl is angry now, you can tell by the way her body tenses. Her eyes are cold as she speaks to you. "Fine". That is all she had said to you before getting up and storming out of the visiting room, she didn't even give you a chance to ask her what she was going to do._

_It was three weeks before you had heard any news. Your lawyer Jim had come to you and told you how your father had died in hospital, with Cheryl by his bedside. He explained how Lynsey didn't want anything to do with him or the funeral arrangements. Maybe she didn't regret her decision to choose you over him after all. An hour after Jim left and you were lying in bed, reading from the bible; that is when you had felt it wash over you, relief and something else…peace*_

You snap out of your thoughts and look at the time. _12 o'clock. _You decide to go to bed, tonight had been very eventful. Sinking down into your bed you realise how tired you are and your eyes hurt as you try to keep them open. Eventually you succumb to sleep and feel yourself drift off, thinking of your date with Steven tomorrow…

**Please review x**


	9. The Date - Ste

**I have figured that it is always hard for me to write Ste when he isn't with Brendan…it's really annoying me at the moment and I hope it will become easier soon…I'm not happy with this chapter at all but I've rewritten it so many times already and if I didn't just move on I would have been here forever…I hope you enjoy it though…**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

You wake up at around eight am, the smile that you had been sported the day before is still stuck on your face; the muscles in your cheeks are hurting because you've been so happy. Who would have thought _Brendan _would ask _you _on a date, especially after you had ran away and humiliated yourself. Thinking of your recent kiss with the Irishman you feel your cheeks flush and your cock twitch, it had taken your breath away and you want more; you want to actually _feel_ him without the barrier of clothing. You wonder where Brendan is going to take you tonight, what he will want from you. You would have given him everything yesterday but he had walked away; had seen how much you wanted him but had carried on back to his own flat. Tonight you _will _get what you want, you know he wants it too; all you have to do is show him the pleasure you can give.

You chuckle to yourself when you think of what is going to happen tonight; because it _will _happen. It's strange really, feeling like this when you've only know him for four days; but it feels right…it feels like you _have_ to be together. Just as you are getting stuck into your thoughts your phone rings. Work. _Shit. _You were so wrapped up in Brendan that you had completely forgotten you have a job, a job that is important and a job where you can easily be replaced for someone more reliable. With shaky hands you answer the phone.

"Hello…it's Ste here…"

"Ah, Ste its Daniel, I'm ringing to ask you where you are?-" You can tell by the tone in Daniel's voice that he is struggling to remain calm and polite, there is a definitely an undertone of anger there. Just as you are about to reply Daniel speaks again. "-You know what Ste, I'm giving you a week off…with pay of course, I'm not a tight bastard but if you still want your job after that week then I suggest you get your arse into gear". And with that he hangs up, leaving you slightly bewildered. You're surprised that your usually demanding and harsh boss is being…nice and practically giving you a holiday; but who are you to refuse?

Now that work is sorted you have hours until your date and you are already bored out of your skull. You haven't even moved from your bed yet so you decide to get up; checking the time again you see that only half-an-hour has passed.

"Eugh!" The wait is torturing and your flat feels like it's even smaller than usual, like it is closing in around you and you can't breathe. Deciding to grab a quick shower you make your way to the bathroom, only to find you have no hot water. _For fuck sakes. _Even if it is freezing you still step under the running water and have a quick wash, you make your way to your bedroom and look in the wardrobe; you want to plan the outfit that you are going to wear tonight, you want to impress. _Fuck_. You forgot the only _good _clothes you own are a couple of polo shirts and a pair of jeans; which Brendan has already seen you in. You can hardly rock up to a date wearing your usual trackies; you can't look like a little scally, not now.

Then you remember the seventy pounds that you have stashed away in case of an emergency. _Perfect. _Quickly drying yourself and pulling on some clothes you grab the money and walk out the front door, thinking of where you can buy the perfect outfit. It's midday now and the sun is blazing, sweat is already forming all over your body and you wonder if you're starting to smell. Reaching for your phone you are about to call for a taxi, but then you realise you're not having a drink in town; meaning you can drive. You remember how excited you had been when you brought your second-hand polo last year. _Waste of money now, you hardly even use it. _Stepping into the car you take a quick glance at Brendan's flat before turning on the engine and pulling away.

It's take you an hour to reach town, your stomach is growling and your mouth feels like the Sahara desert. You go into a near-by café, grab a bagel and a can of Pepsi then make your way over to Topman. When you have finished eating and drinking you make your way inside the shop, it's dark in here and smells like stale sweat; the clothes are nice though.

Looking around, some new polo shirts catch your eye; you have always had a thing for polo's but these ones are a lot more classy than the ones you usually wear. You decide to get a short-sleeved hot pink one that has white stripes through the collar and sleeves. _The next step is trousers_. You buy some plain black jeans, they are a lot like your other ones but they are not faded or as tight; slowly you walk over to the cashier.

"Hiya!" The pretty blonde woman behind the till chirps, soundly slightly more happy than is needed on a boiling hot day like this. You notice how she is 'subtlety' sticking out her chest and squezzing her breasts together..._weird_.

"Hi, I'll just take these please"

"Okay-" You watch as she scans both of the items. _Could you move any slower. _"-that will be fifty-one pounds then please". You pass her the money and take a quick glance at her name tag. _Carmel. _As she passes you the items she gives you a shy smile while twirling her hair. _Why is she looking at you like that? _

"Err…thanks Carmel" you say as you back away quickly, you hear her shout _you're welcome _and something about a receipt but you zone out; you just wanna get back to the flat.

X

The drive home was a lot longer than the drive to town. _Bloody traffic. _By the time you reach your flat it is already half three and you can feel the excitement bubbling inside of you; it's becoming too much.

You rush inside and chuck your newly brought items on the bed, ripping off the clothes that you are currently wearing and spraying on some deodorant you get redressed into your new outfit; luckily it all fits perfectly. After you have restyled your hair and clipped the watch that Mitzeee brought you to your wrist it is four o'clock. _An hour to go, this is ridiculous. _You decide to watch some TV and slump down onto the sofa, flicking through the channels you feel your eyes close and before you know it you are asleep…

Someone is shaking you, gentle at first but then roughly; calling your name. You shoot upright, eyes still blurry with sleep. Who is this person?

"Steven! Ah finally, I've been trying to wake ye for ten minutes now!" You relax at the sound of the Brendan, you know you are safe.

"Sorry…I…what time is it?"

"It's half four, thought I would come around early to see if ye where ready…I did knock but there wasn't any answer and the door was open so…-" He trails off when he sees how you are looking at him, all doe-eyed with a small smile on your lips. "-what?" he says chuckling slightly.

"Oh, nothing" You give him that innocent smile you _know _convinces everyone and make your way to the bathroom, "be back in a second" you say before slipping in through the door; you need to brush your teeth, nothings worse than 'morning' breath. After you have _thoroughly _brushed your teeth you walk out of the bathroom to see that Brendan is nowhere in sight.

"Bren-" You don't need to finish because Brendan is behind you, his arms snaked around your waist and his mouth at your throat; kissing you softly on the neck. You could stay like this all night, it feels so normal and its strange that something so subtle can make you heart jump in your throat; as Brendan pulls away the loss of contact is frightening, the cold air rushes in and it is not welcome.

"Come on, let's go" Brendan drawls and once again the sound of his voice makes your pulse quicken.

"Where are we going?" You question, a nervous smile playing across your lips.

"Wherever ye want Steven"

A plan had already begun to form in your head as soon as Brendan had said 'wherever'. _This is perfect. _"Okay then, let's go to yours". You thought getting to his place would have been harder but he's basically just offered it to you on a plate.

Brendan cocks his head to the side, looking slightly confused. He probably thinks you wanted to go out, have a 'proper' date; this will be a proper date to you though. "But…okay whatever ye want".

You cannot contain your excitement anymore as you run towards your front door and make your way over to Brendan's flat, he is still stood in your door way looking bewildered. You laugh as you tell him to _hurry up_ and he makes his way over to you, the confused look still on his face.

As he opens his front door you go inside and leap on the sofa, waiting for him to come into the living room. As soon as he walks in you are on him, pushing him against the wall; he gasps as his back hits against the hard surface but you don't care if it hurt. You want him…_now. _He breaks away from you before you can stop him, his lips red from the intensity of the kiss.

"Steven-" he takes a breath "-what are ye doing?"

"I want you Brendan, I wanted you the first time I saw you…please?" You don't care if you are begging, you're desperate; you just want to taste him, to _feel _him.

"Steven, we haven't even known each-other that long…we can't just…" He's trying to make excuses, it's obvious that he wants this too; just as badly as you do.

You walk towards him again, placing your hand over his groin. You smile when he inhales sharply and you take it as a cue to kiss him again; you start to rub over his trousers and can feel him grow hard, he is smiling into the kiss but just as you thought you had him he pulls away again, pushing you off him.

"Steven…I want to do this properly, ye know not rush anything…please just, stop" He is pleading with you, it won't take long to pull down his defences now.

"Okay…we don't have to go all the way…please I want this…I want _you _and I know you want me too". Yet again you walk towards him but he backs away, putting more space between you.

"I-I.." You can see how hard he is and can tell it must be uncomfortable, your own erection is pushing against your jeans…_painfully. _Before you can say anything he turns and makes his way up the stairs, beckoning for you to follow him; you do as he says and walk up the stairs towards his bedroom, a sly smile gracing over your face. _You always get what you want….._

**Okay, I would like to apologise for the abrupt ending to this chapter but I really wanted Brendan and Ste's first 'sexual experience' together to be in Brendan's point of view…hence why I ending it there…really sorry! Don't forget to review :') xx**


	10. The Date - Brendan

**Okay…I may have got a bit carried away (again) but I couldn't help myself! Enjoy :') **

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

_Fuck. What are you doing? Why are you leading Steven upstairs? Into your bedroom…_

You couldn't have predicted that this is what was going to happen tonight, not in a million years; you had thought there might have been a kiss…maybe even a grope…but not _this_. When Steven had suggested coming here you had automatically been suspicious, if he was thinking like you were then you should have been able to guess what was going to happen, but of course you didn't. As soon as the younger man had pushed you against the wall you had known you wouldn't have been able to deny him for long; you can tell he is already a weakness. You had tried to get away, tried to remember the promise that you had made to yourself but the temptation of Steven was…no _is _too strong. No-one in their right mind could deny that boy anything, especially when he is begging and telling you that he wants you. When he had said you wanted him too you knew you were in trouble; he can really see right through you. As he begun to touch and rub you the only thing you could do was smile, it had felt so _good_; even if you were still fully dressed. It had taken all of your power to push him off then, knew if he made anymore advances you wouldn't have been able to resist; you had practically _begged _for him to stop, had told him how you didn't want to rush anything, how you wanted to do this thing that you had between you properly. But Steven being the stubborn fuck that he is didn't relent, just carried on with promises of _not having to go the whole way_; you knew then that he had you. You had tried one final time to protest but you couldn't even finish your sentence, you wanted him too much; you didn't even care that you have known him for less than a week, you are _meant _to be with him.

Now you find yourself here, stood in your bedroom just looking at him, his eyes glazed over with lust and need, his chest rising and falling in sync with yours. It's weird how connected you are, weird how you both feel such a need for the other one that it becomes impossible to resist; weird that you couldn't imagine your life without Steven in it, wouldn't even want to contemplate it.

He's walking forward now, agonizingly slow; eventually he reaches you and you gasp as he touches your cheek and pushes against you so that you are chest to chest. He leans up and kisses you softly, his tongue dragging across your bottom lip, forcing you to part them. The kiss is slow and lazy but the passion and the need for each-other is still there, your hands are resting on his waist and you pull him closer; until there isn't even space for air to squeeze between you. You need to see more, need to _feel _more so reluctantly you pull away, only breaking the kiss to lift his top over his head, when you get it off you throw it in the corner as though its offended you; looking down at his bare skin you see that the golden colour does not end, if anything it 'glows' even more than the skin you've already seen. His chest is virtually hairless and his torso is toned to perfection; you have never wanted to lick anything more in your entire life- you are staring. Your cock is aching now, it needs a release but you put it to the back of your mind; you want this moment to last for as long as possible.

Steven snaps you out of your daze with a quiet chuckle, he pulls you towards him and just as you are about to resume your kiss he whispers against your mouth.

"That top was new, right"

You just smile and kiss him again; this time more frantically, more desperate. You feel Steven's hands leave your face and make their way down to your shirt, ripping it open as though it didn't cost a penny. _That's two shirts this boy has ruined now. _When you are finally topless Steven throws the shirt away from you and it lands somewhere close his own top. As he pulls you closer yet again the skin-on-skin contact is electrifying and it feels as if you are being set alight, all your senses are suddenly alive. You move your hands down to the boy's jeans and begin to unbutton them; you smile when Steven lets out a moan as your hand brushes against his hard cock, neither of you breaking the kiss. As the jeans fall and land around Steven's ankles he finally pulls your lips away and takes them off properly, along with his shoes and socks. You do not like the loss of contact and feel that there is too much space between you two already.

Steven stands up now, the only thing covering him is his underwear; you inwardly laugh at his boxers, they're covered with tiny moustaches. _What a coincidence. _He makes his way back over to you, his hands at your own jeans; moving rapidly to unbuckle your belt. He sighs in frustration when the buckle keeps locking.

"Eugh, hurry up!" He smiles when the belt finally opens and he rips it out of the loop holes with great speed.

"Steven, slow down" You don't know why you tell him to slow down, you want this just as much as he does and it only frustrates you when he stills his movements and backs away with a mischievous smile playing across his lips. You know this game; he's going to move so slowly now that you'll be begging for him to remove your clothes, to touch you; well you are not going to play it. You watch his expression change as you move your own hands to your trousers and begin to unbutton them; he goes from smug to worried in a matter of seconds and you are glad that you've shown him you are not going to play his little games, that you want this too much.

"Oi! I'll do that!" Steven says, rushing towards you and replacing your hands with his own.

"Oh…really? I thought ye wanted to play a game Steven?" You say pretending to be surprised as your trousers fall to the floor.

"What?...no, what gave you that idea?!" Steven looks at you, a smile on his face that you are about to kiss off.

You grab him and pull him up by his thighs, his ankles immediately lock behind your waist as you push him up against the wall. Again you both kiss each-other with such force that you feel as if you are going to fall over, the pressure that you are applying against Steven's body is the only thing keeping you upright. You both moan into each-others mouths as your hard cocks brush against each-other, the friction causing a spark of pleasure to shoot from his body to yours. You stay like this for a few minutes; you grinding your erection against his, dry-fucking the hell out of him. Eventually you need more though so you place him back on his feet and walk over to your bed, he stands still for a moment; just looking around the room until you tell him to come towards you, he does as he's told and stands in front of you; awaiting your next move.

You stare at the sight in front of you, Steven's painfully hard cock is in your eye-level and it's the only thing you can see right now; you can feel the younger man's eyes burning into your head and you look up with a filthy smirk gracing your lips, he smiles at you and you drag your eyes back to his cock. You part your lips and lean forward, dragging your tongue over the material and up Steven's shaft. He subconsciously leans into the touch, a soft moan escaping his lips; you move your hands to his hips, balancing him and continue to gently suck and lick from his base to his tip. His moans are growing louder now, _you thought he would be a noisy one _and his hands have found their way to your hair, tugging on the strands- rough at times but you don't mind; it feels good to have his hands scraping across your scalp. The material soon becomes saturated with your own salvia and you stop, rising back to your feet; a quiet whimper leaves Steven's mouth and you can't help but smile, he looks spent already and you haven't even taken his cock in your mouth yet.

"Ye okay Steven?" You smirk, knowing full well that he is more than okay.

"Y-yeah" He shoves you down onto the bed and sits on top of you, his legs either side of your hips; straddling you. He leans down and places his lips softly on top of yours before moving down your body, plastering soft kisses on each inch of skin; you feel your heart rate quicken and your already solid cock grow even harder, to the point where the ache is becoming unbearable in the confines of your clothing. Steven seems to sense how uncomfortable you are and pulls down your boxers, releasing your dick from the pressure. He licks quickly up your shaft before standing up, taking off his own underwear; you let out a quiet moan before following in his footsteps. You stand opposite each-other now, admiring the others body. Steven is toned all over and his cock is stuck to his stomach, it is an impressive size; maybe an inch or two smaller than your own nine inches but you want nothing more than to wrap your lips around it. Your eyes trail down and you _love _what you see. Steven is the definition of a twink from the hips up but below there is something you were not expecting, his legs are covered in a sheet of dark strands and his dick has a bed of long pubic hairs; he has a trail of hair leading down from his belly button to his pubes and you wonder what they feel like. You look back up and Steven is staring wide-eyed at your own cock.

"Like something ye see Steven?" You say, smirking slightly.

Steven snaps out of his daze to look at you, his cheeks are flushed red and he's not even trying to hide the grin that is spread across his face. "I…just di'nt know you were so…big!".

"Well…we all have secrets Steven" You grab him then and throw him onto the bed, he lets out a yelp but you quickly cover it with your mouth; kissing him hungrily. You don't even care about breathing at the moment, oxygen isn't getting in the way of this; eventually though after five minutes of kissing and moaning as your erections rub against each-other you break away.

"What do ye want?" You say as you place your lips to his neck, sucking hard. You want people to see that he belongs to someone, that he's yours; leaving an angry red mark is the best way to display this.

"But…what I want, what I _really_ want is something you won't give me" Steven pants, now gasping for air.

"And what is that Steven?" You say before resuming your previous actions, _this mark is coming along nicely now._

"I-I want you to _fuck _me Brendan!"

You instantly stop your movements, you thought you had come to an understanding; that you had both agreed to wait before actually _fucking_ each-other. There is nothing you want more, nothing that you crave more in this world but you can't fuck this up; can't let yourself rush this because you want it to work, it _has _to work. Doing what you are doing right now is already too much, you have already broken the promise that you would wait before you even touched Steven, you can't break yet another one; no matter how much you both want it.

"Steven…" You sigh, moving to lay beside the younger man; but he won't let you go and only grips onto you tighter than before.

"It's okay Bren…we can wait" You don't reply, just softly kiss Steven before moving down to his nipples; his pink erect nipples. You begin to suck and bite gently, making his back arch into the pressure; you rest your hands on his waist as you move further down. Steven is looking at you with anticipation, his pupils fully dilated as you reach his treasure trail; you lick and suck on his stomach before moving over to the tattoo on his hip, you wonder what it means. He can't stop his back arching now so you push down on his stomach to keep him still as you part his legs. You know you are teasing him by avoiding the two places he really wants you to touch but you want to make him desperate, gagging for it so badly that he is begging. You plant light kisses all over his inner thighs, sucking and biting in some places; you can hear Steven whimpering above you but he still isn't doing what you want.

"What do ye want now Steven?" You say, making your accent thick.

"Please…please, I-I-" Bless him, he can't even get his words out; his voice is filled with that much need.

"What do ye want?" You repeat, this time massaging around his cock; brushing against it slightly but not causing enough friction to satisfy him. You're being cruel but you like the effect it is having on him, his eyes have turned black with lust and his dick is leaking with pre-come.

"I just want you to t-touch me…_please _Bren"

He is being shy and all you want to do is show him just how confident he can be, how he can demand things from you without being embarrassed. You move your body down slightly and place your lips back on his thigh. "Do ye want me to touch ye here?-" You move over to the opposite thigh and repeat the action you had done before. "-here?-" Then you move up his body slightly, blowing on the top of Steven's cock before kissing it; he instantly tries to thrust into your mouth and you smile before pulling away. "-or here?"

"Fuck! Please Brendan! There please…" Steven pants, his hands have gone back to your hair and he is trying to force you downwards.

"But what do ye want me to do to that particular place Steven?" You gently trace a finger up the length of the other man and can feel him shake under your touch; he only has to say one little sentence and you will do it straight away.

"I-I want you to-" he inhales sharply as you take his cock in your hand, pumping only once. "I want you to…suck it…please!". _Perfect._

You take his dick and place it in your mouth, taking him all the way down before he even gets a chance to steady his breathing. _Fuck he tastes good_. You wonder what his come will taste like, if it will taste as sweet as his skin does. You can feel his cock hit the back of your throat as he thrusts into your mouth, you hold his hips down and continue to suck. You have always enjoyed sucking people off, it's a form of power; you could stop at any moment and they would beg and plead for you to continue, being able to control someone that much is addictive. Steven is soon writhing underneath you and you know he won't last for much longer, you can't wait to taste him properly and your own cock is throbbing for attention.

"Oh my…Bren...Im gonna-" Steven is trying to push you off him, probably afraid of coming in your mouth but you are not having any of it. You quickly pull your mouth off of him to speak. "So come!", then just as quickly as you stopped you continue, sucking him down to the base.

"_Fu_…_oh fuck…Brendan!" _And with that Steven explodes down your throat, you were right; he does tastes sweet and he may just be the best thing you have ever tasted. You swallow every last drop and immediately want more, you don't think you could ever have enough of this boy. As you wipe the corners of your mouth with your thumb, you look into Steven's eyes which are glinting with some unknown emotion…but you feel as though you are portraying the same thing, you know this is a dangerous thing that both of you are getting into but you have already been sucked in; already been made to feel so strongly for each-other that there is no going back, the amount of time that you have known each-other is no longer a problem. _You know that you are falling in love_. Steven breaks the silence by swapping your positions so that you are under him, he kisses you deeply before pulling away and moving down your body.

"Time-" kiss "-to return-" kiss "-the favour" he says as he kisses his way to your cock; you had forgotten how hard you were but now that you have been reminded you realise how much it is aching for any kind of release. Luckily for you Steven isn't in a teasing mood and he sucks you as soon as he reaches his destination.

"Fuck…Steven" Within a minute you are moaning so loudly that you fear the neighbours may complain or even worse interrupt you; you know you are close and you warn Steven, his response is to suck you harder than you've ever been sucked in your life and you feel yourself come down the younger man's throat. You came with such force that it felt like your orgasm was being violently ripped from you, you watch as Steven comes up and lies against your chest; your aftershocks still racing through your body, causing you to twitch rapidly. When you can finally breathe and see clearly again it takes all your energy to talk.

"That…was fucking…amazing" You say between breathless pants.

Steven starts laughing uncontrollably and the noise warms and relaxes you, you could listen to it all day. "Tell me about it…I don't think I've ever been sucked off like _that _before!"

"Oh really-" You kiss him gently on the lips before pulling him closer to you, "-well there's plenty more where that came from…I'll show ye in the morning".

You hear Steven inhale sharply and look down, wondering what you said wrong; all your fears melt away when you see the smile that has formed on the younger man's face. "In the morning?" He questions, expression full of happiness and contentment.

"Yeah…in the morning, now though I'm knackered so go to sleep" You kiss him on the forehead and can feel his smile against your chest as he squeezes you tighter; eventually you hear light snores and you begin to fall asleep listening to the sound of Steven's heavy breathing.

_You cannot wait until morning._

**Please review x**


	11. The Morning After - Ste

**So…I could have gone two ways with this chapter and it took me a long time to choose which path to take as either one of them would change the story but in very different ways…with a lot of help from **_**everyone **_**I know I chose to go this way…I hope it was the right choice, also thank-you SO much for reviewing the last chapter, i'm glad you guys liked it! Thanks again, enjoy :)**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

You wake up and look around you and are momentarily panicked; this is not your flat. You are scared for all of five seconds, just wondering what could have happened to you and where you are. You inwardly laugh at yourself as you remember the events of the previous night, how you had finally got the thing you have been craving for days…granted, you didn't get _exactly _what you wanted but that will change; you can count on it.

You smile as Brendan groans slightly in his sleep and you watch as he turns towards you and pulls you into him; _He doesn't even realise he's doing this. _You lean forward and kiss him gently on the nose before wriggling out of his grip and attempting to slip under the covers. Suddenly you find yourself being yanked up and you cannot contain the shocked cry that escapes through your lips. You look into Brendan's face and a warm feeling washes over you when you see how content he looks; a small smile is gracing his lips but his eyes are glinting with surpressed happiness...contentment.

"And where do ye think you're going?" He says, his eyes dancing across your face.

"Well…I was gonna wake you up, but…it looks like I was too late"

Brendan raises one eyebrow and looks at you, lust is already filling his eyes and his pupils are beginning to dilate with desire. "Oh really? And how where ye gonna do that Steven?"

You chuckle and quickly manoeuvre yourself out of Brendan's grip before he can even blink. "Oh Brendan…you'll never know now will you?" you wink at him then, completely unashamed that you are stood in front of him fully naked.

"Now…Steven, don't be like that…" He stands up and begins to walk towards you; he looks like he couldn't care less about his own nakedness and unlike you he is already sporting a semi. However, the sight of it seems to awaken your own cock and you can feel it grow with every second that goes by. The Irishmen doesn't relent in his movements and soon your back hits against the wall, you gasp as the cold penetrates your skin. Brendan's soon upon you and places his hands either side of your face, he's smiling at you and his eyes are soft; you feel as though you are going to turn to jelly. He leans in closer and you hold your breath, suddenly feeling self-conscious; you push him away and walk back over to the bed.

Brendan's looking at you; his face is full of concern. You smile at him to show that he didn't do anything wrong. "Nowt worse than morning breath is there?"

"Steven! Are ye being serious?!" He doesn't give you time to answer, before you can do anything he has already closed the gap between you and is pushing you back down onto the bed until you are lying flat; his nails digging into your body. The kiss tastes warm, stale and dry, it should feel gross but it doesn't; in fact it feels strangely comforting, Brendan eventually pulls away and stands up.

"Come on, let's have a shower" He says, as he begins walking out the door; you have no choice but to follow him, besides you haven't seen his bathroom yet. When you reach the bathroom door Brendan opens it for you and you slip in, trailing your hands across the older man's chest. As you take in your new surroundings you can't help but feel slightly jealous; this bathroom is nothing like the one in your own dingy flat, the ceiling isn't covered with mould, the wallpaper isn't peeling, the light isn't dim- actually it's so bright that the whole room is illuminated, not one corner isn't filled with a warm white glow. Then you notice the bath tub _and _shower cubicle, the bathroom is massive! You can only wish that you could have a separate shower- in fact you wish that you had a shower that actually worked properly. As Brendan turns his shower on you realise that it is a power shower. _What a luxury. _You hadn't noticed that Brendan is now stood staring at you, looking amusingly confused.

"Steven, are ye just gonna stand there all day or are ye gonna join me?" He tilts his head to one side as you step into the shower cubicle. You give him a small smile before stepping under the water; you can feel his eyes on your body, drinking in the sight and it only makes your dick begin throbbing. "So-" you splutter as water drips into your mouth before continuing, "-what are you doing today?". Brendan still hasn't replied after a minute so you open your eyes, only to find him pumping his extremely hard cock; openly masturbating in front of you. You are so shocked that it takes you a few seconds to find some words. "Brendan…what are you doing?". He's breathless now, his eyes are half-closed and you can see that he is close to coming; you rush forward and grip his wrist, stopping his movements.

"Steven…what are ye doing? I…um, I was getting ready for ye…"

_What does he mean 'getting ready for you'? This doesn't make sense._

"What do you mean?" You question.

Brendan doesn't reply, just steps out of the shower leaving you to ponder your thoughts. He is back after about five minutes, carrying something in each hand.

"What is..." You trail off when you see what it is, a condom and a small bottle of lube; you feel you heart rate quicken and you break out into a sweat. Brendan's looking at you, expression unreadable.

"Steven….um-" He shifts uncomfortably on his feet, seemingly having an inward battle with himself. "-last night…it only proved to me how much I want ye…in _every way _possible…and if ye-" You grab him and pull him towards you, back under the running water; as you kiss you realise there is nothing you have wanted more, nothing that you will _ever_ want as much as this. The kiss becomes just as desperate as it was last night, clawing into each-others skin; not even caring if you hurt one another, too lost in the moment to care. When you break away you take note of Brendan's full lips, how they have turned red from the force of your mouths crushing together. The Irishman's chest is rising and falling just as fast as your own and you are breathing simultaneously; yet again another way you are connected.

You bring your foreheads together before moving your lips close to the older man's ear. You whisper "_I want this" _and wait for Brendan's reaction.

"Are ye sure? Because we don't have to rush it…I really didn't want to rush it, I wanted to take it slow but I can't help myself! It's just…ye can say-"

"Brendan! I want this right? I asked for this last night, it was _you_ that said no.."

Brendan pushes you then, until once again your back is against the wall and you are being pressed between the Irishman and the cold surface. You trail your hands over the other man's body, pulling him into you; you feel his hands moving to your arse and you feel embarrassed that you are whimpering already.

"Steven, turn around…" You do as Brendan says and turn your body until your chest is against the solid surface. You feel his lips kissing against your neck, pressing on the same bruise that he had caused last night and until this moment you didn't realise how tender it was; it doesn't stop you from leaning into the touch though. Brendan continues to suck down your back until he is on his knees and kissing your arse cheeks; you feel a rush of cold air as he parts them but it is quickly forgotten as he places his tongue on your entry, applying quick licks.

"Oh…Bren" Your legs begin to feel shaky as he starts to plunge deeper into you, loosening your hole and making you ready for him. After about two minutes of him tongue-fucking you he stands up and everything begins to feel cold again. He brings his fingers to your mouth and you eagerly suck on them, feeling impatient when you know what is coming next. As he slips one finger inside of you, you cannot control yourself anymore and moan out his name; it's lucky he has a firm grip around your waist or you would have crumbled by now. You feel him lean into you as he inserts another finger.

"You taste so fucking good, did you know that Steven?"

The only thing you can do is nod and whimper before a third finger slips in and Brendan takes a firm grip of your cock; this time you cannot hold back and you scream as he begins to move his fingers faster inside of you, his angle is perfect and he's hitting your sweet spot every time.

"Fu…Shit! Brendan stop!" You are at serious risk of coming right here, which is why you are glad when Brendan stops straight away, pulling his fingers out of you with extra care.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-" You pick up the lube and condom that had been discarded on the floor earlier and pass it to the other man. "-I don't want to come before I've even had you inside of me do I?" You wink at him and a smile creeps onto his face.

"Oh no Steven…that would be a tragedy, wouldn't it?" The Irishman replies as he slips on the condom and squeezes some lube onto his dick. When he is ready he looks at you, all the joking expressions have gone and he is staring at you; looking serious…_for a change._

"Steven, are ye _sure _you want to-"

"Oh my god, Brendan! How many times? I am sure, in fact I am more than sure right? I. Want. You. In. Me. _Now_". Brendan lets out a low growl and begins to walk towards you, he picks you up and you instantly wrap your legs around his waist; locking your ankles together at the back. You feel your back hit the wall and look into Brendan's eyes, you are lost in them and you find yourself thinking that you never want to escape.

"Ye ready?" The Irishman drawls, not breaking the eye contact.

"Yes!" And with that you feel him push the head of his cock into you, you both hiss as he insets it further; he's going slowly, giving you time to adjust but you want it now. It feels like you have been waiting forever for this moment.

"Hurry…please"

"I don't wanna hurt ye Steven" Brendan says but you can tell all he wants to do is push all the way in, and soon.

"You won't! Just please, I want it _all _in me" He does as you say and pushes himself right the way in, _fuck fuck fuck; _you knew Brendan fucking you would feel amazing but you didn't realise it would feel like…this. Every feeling is heightened, everything is blurry and you have gone beyond not hearing anything; you can't speak, can only moan one thing and that is Brendan's name.

As he begins to thrust harder and faster the older man can no longer contain his own screams and hearing him say your name when he is balls deep inside of you is the most perfect thing you have ever heard. After another minute of the intense pleasure you both come, moaning each-others names; and of course it is something that happens at _exactly _the same time- it seems everything you do happens simultaneously.

When you have both got your breath back Brendan pulls out of you; you look at one another for what feels like forever, the same grins on both of your faces. It's you who speaks first.

"That was…-" There are no words that could even describe it, no words in the world to explain how good that was. "-I can't even…"

"I know, I felt it too Steven…come on, let's get cleaned up"

X

As you reach Brendan's front door you turn and give him an ear-splitting grin, _God you felt incredible. _

"Brendan…what is this that we are doing?-" You signal between the two of you "-Like what even are we now?" You want to know, you _have _to know; are you getting what you have been dreaming about?

"I don't…I don't know Steven, I guess we are _seeing _each-other?"

You feel your smile drop slightly. _Seeing each-other? What the fuck does 'seeing' mean? No. _Even if it sounded cheesy you wanted a 'label' wanted to be in a 'relationship' with this man; even if the idea is preposterous after knowing him for such little time. What you just done was what…was what couples do! That wasn't just a random shag…not to you anyway; and you could've sworn Brendan felt the same.

"…But what does _seeing _mean Brendan?" You don't care if you irritate him. You need to know. _Need _to know if he feels the same..._if he is falling for you too._

"It means whatever ye want it to mean Steven…"

The smile creeps back on your face, only this time it is even wider than before. "So I-I can call you my…-" You trail off when you see Brendan smiling at you, he's looking as though he…he adores you. "-what?"

He chuckles then and pulls you closer into a tight hug; as he pulls away he pushes your fringe away from your eyes and places a kiss on your forehead. "Yes Steven...-" he hesitates, face flickering with subtle resistance before he continues. "-...you can call me _your_ boyfriend". You know he is still uncertain, this is too fast..._way too fast_; but it feels just as natural as breathing, as living...and right now you feel like he has given you the world.

"REALLY?!" You're squealing now, you have never been as happy as this in your entire life; words cannot even describe Brendan anymore but he has just confirmed he is exclusively yours. _Yours...wow._

"Yes…really-" He kisses you softly on the lips before turning you and pushing you gently out the door. "-now scram, I need my beauty sleep!"

"Oh…yes you do" You wink at him and he gives you a light tap on the bum before mouthing 'bye' and closing the door. You walk back to your flat feeling more alive than you have ever felt; the smile is still on your face as you crawl into bed that night and fall asleep.

_And it's all thanks to one man._

**Okay…I have written the next chapter and I am quite happy with it, I hope you guys like it...kinda worried actually! But i****t will be posted tomorrow! Please review x**

**P.S- To the guest reviewer who suggested the thing about Noah...don't worry, i'm thinking the same! all in good time :)**


	12. Two Months In - Brendan

**Hello, I decided to do this two months later than the last chapter (please dont hate me) because if I didn't I would have got carried away and this fic would have ended up with like 50 chapters or something... Once again the paragraph which is a flash begins with a * and ends the same way, enjoy and thank you for the reviews :)**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

It's been two months since you and Steven first got together, two months since you first slept with him and so far those two months have just been incredible; they have been the most perfect months of your life so far, so much has happened. Within the first week of officially becoming an item Steven had moved out of his grubby flat and moved into yours; he had quit his job, claiming that he had always hated it- you knew the real reason, he couldn't bear to be away from you...you felt exactly the same. Everyone had said you were moving too fast, that it wouldn't work out; evidently they were wrong, you had told Steven they just didn't understand the connection you shared. That they were just jealous they couldn't find someone who was so perfect for them. The week he had moved in neither of you had left the house, you had spent it getting to know each-other properly; learning all about the others past. When Steven had told you about his stint in young offenders you were surprised but some-what intrigued, you couldn't believe the man you felt so strongly for had been such a little scally; it was funny really, especially as scallies have always been your weakness. He explained how it was only for a little shop-lifting but also how he didn't regret it, because if he wasn't sent there he would never have met Joel; you had felt a stab of jealousy before getting a grip, it was stupid to be jealous of your boyfriend's best mate. Steven wasn't jealous of Simon or Warren…you were being slightly possessive.

Then he had told you about the abuse he had suffered ever since his childhood, you of course were disgusting right to your core; you couldn't get your head around anyone ever wanting to hurt Steven, he was just so perfect and loving. _It didn't add up_. As he went on to tell you about that bastard…_Noah _was his name you had felt a rage burning inside of you, how _dare _someone do that to Steven? You remember thinking how the wanker is lucky to be in prison, how you would hunt him down and batter him if…_when _he gets out.

As you told Steven about your own abuse, how you had suffered and _punished _he hadn't shied away, hadn't left you or looked at you any differently; all he had done was tell you that it was all in the past and he didn't care, that he would be there for you no matter what happened. _That was the moment you realised you truly…truly loved him. _

You had pondered on whether to tell Steven about your little scam with Danny, about how you had scammed him out of two hundred grand and a grand worth of drugs; how Foxy had paid the price. In the end Steven's own honesty had forced you, the idea of being dishonest made you feel disgusting and pathetic. You had told your boyfriend on the fifth day of him living with you; it scared you to think you might have lost him, how he would feel violated if he knew the things you'd done. However, just like before he said he didn't care…just as long as it was behind you, that you could promise him all the dodgy deals where finished; of course you had agreed in a heartbeat.

The week after he moved in you had been to view a club…which you then brought. You distinctly remember it; a fond smile creeping on your face.

_*You glance up at the grey building then look back over to Steven, your hands are entwined and you think this may just be the most romantic thing you have ever done in your life; choosing a new business with the man of your dreams. You know there has been a bit of interest in this particular club and the chances of you and Steven getting it are slim, but you wouldn't be called Brendan Brady if you wasn't capable of getting exactly what you want; and anyway Steven wants it and whatever Steven wants, Steven gets._

"_So…are we going in or are we just gonna stand here gawping at it all day?" You smirk, gently tugging on the younger man's hand._

"_Sorry! Was miles away, me" Steven grins, finally dragging his eyes away from the club._

"_I gathered!" You pull him along as you make your way into the club, the interior is nothing special but it definitely has potential; the lower floor is a nice size and you can see it holding a lot of punters on a busy night, you think of the money it could bring in and smile. You spot a bold tubby man and you guess he is the estate agent; he is stood in front of two other couples so you make your way over. He notices you and Steven walking towards him and smiles while stretching his arm out. _

"_Good afternoon, it's nice to meet ya. My name's Dirk and I'll be showing ya around today, any questions ya come to me". He lets go of your hand and turns to shake Stevens._

"_Okay Dirk, but I'm sure there will be no problems". You look at your competition, one of the couples are shying away from the group and you recognise them immediately. Mercedes and Paul Browning; they are a pair of nutters, a match made in hell and you plan to keep yourself and Steven as far away from them as humanly possible. The other couple you do not know; turns out they are new to the area and are just looking at various places to see if anything is worth spending their money on. They are called Max and Stephanie Cunningham and you know straight away that they will not get in the way of you owning this place._

_After Dirk has quickly shown you around the lower floor, you all group and make your way up the club's stairs you realise Steven still has a massive grin on his face and he seems overly excited; this only gets worse when you all take a seat…he can't keep still._

"_Steven! Stop moving will ye!" You whisper in a stern voice as the auctioneer takes his place behind the bar._

_Steven just turns to look at you, shaking his head. "I can't Bren! Im buzzing, me! This is so much fun!"_

_You can't see how sitting on uncomfortable chairs; in a room full of people you don't even know; practically about to gamble money away can be fun. Whatever floats your boat you suppose? "Whatever ye say Steven…" The sound of the auctioneer's booming voice comes through the speakers, denying Steven the opportunity to reply._

"_We are starting the bids at fifty thousand pounds, do we have any takers?"_

_You hear Steven snarl as Paul Browning's hand immediately shoots in the air, his missus sniggering next to him._

"_Okay then, fifty thousand pounds! Going once…going twice"_

"_Bren, hurry!" Steven's whining in your ear now, did he really think you were going to let this place go that easily?_

"_Two hundred thousand pounds!" You yell, waving your arm in the air; trying to look indifferent. You chuckle as Mercedes turns around, glares at you then whispers something in Paul's ear; you can hear Steven muttering something like 'fucking bitch' under his breath._

"_Two hundred thousand pounds…do we have any further offers?-" there is silence for about thirty seconds and you feel the excitement rising inside of you as you begin to think of the 'reward' Steven would give you if you brought him this place. "-going once…twice…."_

"_Four hundred thousand!" Mercedes barks from in front of you. Stupid whore. It seems Paul is just as surprised as you, staring at his wife incredulously. _

"_Brendan…it's okay, let's just go before it kicks off or something" Steven begins to stand up but you hold him in place by putting your hand on his knee, you know he wants this place and you will not let some slimy pricks upset him. No amount of money is too much for your boy._

"_Six hundred and fifty thousand pounds!" You don't even care if it is a ridiculous amount of money for a mediocre place like this, especially when Steven is looking at you like you've just given him the world._

"_Brendan! T-that's too much…" He's looking at you disbelievingly, tears welling in his eyes._

"_Nothing's too much for ye Steven, ye know that". And that is the honest truth, if he asked you to walk to the other side of the earth for him you would, if he asked you to jump off of something for him you would; you would die for him in a flash, he already means everything to you. You watch as a single tear escapes and drips down his cheek, you wipe it away with your thumb; not even caring if people are looking at you._

"_Okay, six hundred and fifty thousand pounds…going once…going twice…-" You feel Steven tense beside you as the auctioneer lifts up his hammer, Mercedes is back to giving you her death glare while whispering to Paul to 'get his arse in gear and speak up'. Before he has the chance the hammer is slammed onto the bar and Steven jumps up, yelling with excitement._

"_SOLD! To the man with the rather fetching moustache" The auctioneer barks before walking from behind the bar and making his way towards you. As he reaches you he takes hold of your hand and gives it a quick shake while patting a shocked Steven on the back; he wishes you good luck in the future, tells you the contract will be sent to your lawyer then leaves without looking back._

"_Oh…my…god! BREN WE HAVE A CLUB!" Steven's jumping into your arms now, planting hot kisses all over your face; you chuckle and push him off until he is back on his own two feet._

"_I know Steven…and soon, my bank account will know about it too!" You say with a wink, you look out into the centre of the room; the two other couples have left so it is only you, Steven and Dirk._

_Dirk catches you looking at him and walks towards you, he says 'congratulations boys' before he to leaves the club; leaving you and Steven alone._

"_So…now that we have the club, we need to think of a name Steven-" You say as you pull the younger man closer to you. "-have any ideas?"_

"_No…-" He's looks blank for a second, before his face washes over with the same look he always gets when he has an idea. "-what about if we mix our names, right? Like Breven's…Brenven's or it could be our second names like Bray or something?"_

_This is actually the best thing Steven has said all day…but you don't like the names he has picked, there must be something better than that; you think for a moment before a name comes into your head, you smile at Steven and he automatically looks confused._

"_What?-" You don't reply, just continue looking at him; your smile becoming wider. "-Bren…what?" You can tell he is becoming agitated now so you decide to let him in on your idea._

"_How about…Stendan's?"*_

Now you sit here in 'Stendan's' and chuckle, you remember when you found out that Mercedes and Paul Browning had opened another club in another town…of course it had failed miserably; it was obviously that something like that would happen, especially with a couple like them running it. Stendan's had quickly become the talk of the town and within a week of opening you had regulars, since then every single night has been buzzing and it's Steven's dream come true; the long hours as a club owner are more than worth it when you get to see your boyfriend's smiling face every day.

And now it is August, the most important day in August actually; August the thirteenth. _Steven's twenty second birthday_. You brought his present last month, knew exactly what you were going to get him after the first night you had spent together.

Steven's face this morning had been a picture, he asked you where his present was and you had said he would have to wait until later; of course he had pulled that delicious pout but you had just kissed it off his face and came to work, leaving him dazed and horny.

However, today seems to have dragged by and you have been bored all day sat in the office, just counting down the hours. You look at your watch and realise its six o'clock, springing out of the office chair you grab your keys, phone and coat before bounding out of the door and running towards your car.

X

You reach the flat in record time, only stopping your rushed speed to double-check that the car is locked. As you walk inside the smell of food hits you immediately, you don't know what it is but it smells delicious. You reach the kitchen but Steven isn't there, you look around but cannot see him.

"Steven?...Steven where are ye?!" You're beginning to panic, usually Steven would be pouncing on you right about now, ripping your clothes off with his teeth. You call him but there is no answer and you don't hear his phone go off in the flat; okay you are bordering frantic now, you are about to walk out of the flat and go look for him until…

"Bren? What are you yelling about? I was only sleeping!" Steven's walking out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes until they are clear again. _Jesus. _In your panic you hadn't even thought about your room.

"Oh..-" You cough, _this is awkward. _You decide to change the subject altogether. "-What's cooking? I was meant to be cooking for _ye _remember? It is _your _birthday!" You like winding Steven up about his birthday, _love _how he turns all defensive and starts moaning that he is getting old and soon he's going to be a 'grand-dad' _just like you_; it's hilarious! You have a feeling that he will enjoy this birthday though.

"Oh…it's nothing, just a stew" He walks forward and plants a chaste kiss on your lips, you love all this domestic stuff but he can't think that's all you want out of him, having been away from him for hours and all. He begins to pull away but you are too quick, grabbing him and pulling him into you; forcing him to part his lips so that you can deepen the kiss. Steven instantly gives into you without even trying to resist. Ever since that first time in the shower your sex life has been non-stop, whenever there is a spare space or you are alone together you're there; fucking each-other's brains out. You will never _ever _be satisfied when it comes to Steven, could fuck him twenty-three hours a day for the rest of your life and it still wouldn't be enough; the other hour is of course the time when you would get your breath back. It's lucky that the younger man is just as insatiable as you really, if he wasn't there would be a _very _big chance of you scaring him away; making him think you are some kind of sex obsessed freak.

Eventually Steven pulls away from you, already breathless. No matter how hard he tries to cover it up you can still see the semi that is located in his trackie bottoms. "Brendan, we need to have dinner; I didn't slave over the stove all day for it to be wasted". He winks at you and makes his way to the oven, just giving you an innocent smile when you assure him that your previous actions will be resumed after dinner.

X

"That was bloody gorgeous Steven!-" You wonder where Steven learned to cook like that, the stew had been the best thing you have ever tasted…well there was _one _thing that was better; that being the chef of course. "-Where did ye learn to cook like that?"

He looks at you then, his cheeks flush red and he comes over all shy. "I just followed the recipe Bren, it's not that hard" he says, as modest as ever. He picks up the plates and takes them to the sink while you look at him incredulously, he truly is ridiculous sometimes; never believes you when you say _anything_ nice about him. When you tell him that he is fucking perfect, beautiful, amazing or whatever he just stares at you and blushes; shaking his head slightly. You still haven't said those three little words to each-other yet, you both know how you feel for one another you just haven't voiced it. You plan to change that tonight.

You walk over to him and place your hands around his waist, gently pulling him towards you while you kiss his neck. "Leave the plates, let's go to bed" You say, taking his hand and pulling him along with you.

"But…Brendan, what about my present?!" He whines, it's so funny when he's like this; all pouty lips and stroppy arms.

"After, Steven; all good things come to those who wait!" You are in the bedroom now, by the time he replies you have already stripped down to your boxers; your erection straining against your underwear.

"But..-"

"It will be worth the wait, trust me" You are on him, pulling his trousers down; his top and underwear soon follow along with your own boxers. You are straight on your knees, sucking Steven before he has a chance to whine again.

"Brendan…fucking hell" Steven suddenly pushes you off him, unbalancing you so that you fall flat on your arse. He laughs when he sees you giving him your warning smile, _he's annoying_.

"What was that for Steven?" You are too horny for this shit.

"You are not allowed to touch me…and I won't touch you until you give me my present!"

_Fuck sake. _You should have known it would have something to do with his fucking present; you wanted the moment to be special, wanted it to be at _exactly_ the right time but no, Steven has to push it.

"Fine Steven-" You sigh, inwardly cursing "-Get on the bed"

"..Wh-"

"Just do it Steven! Please…" Why can't he just do as you say without questioning it? It's infuriating.

"Okay…" He gets on the bed and lays down, you quickly follow and lay next to him, you wrap your arm around him and he puts his head on your chest.

"So…my present is something we do every night away…?" Steven says, his tone is light but you can tell he is slightly disappointed; you wonder if he has ever heard of patience.

"No Steven…um…-" You clear your throat before continuing, this is awkward…"-do ye believe in soul-mates?"

"Err…I think I do yeah, why? Do you?"

"I wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't Steven…I, um…what I'm trying to say is…" _Get your act together, you cannot fuck this up!_

"It's okay Bren…I-" You cut him off, you don't want him interrupting this.

"No, Steven-" You let him go and stand up, making your way over to your discarded trousers; you look in the pocket and take the small box out, you have never been so nervous in your whole life. You take a shaky breath but do not turn around, you know it'll be too hard to see Steven's face right now; so open, not hiding any emotion. You take one last breath before you continue, "-The answer to your question is yes Steven, I do believe in soul-mates. I believe that God makes one soul then splits it into two separate pieces, putting each piece into two different bodies; then he sets them free to the world, hopeful that the two pieces will find each-other again because he knows this is the only way they can be whole…if they find each-other that is-" You turn to him, leaving your hands behind your back. You can see the tears dripping down his face and you realise if you had turned around earlier you would have never of been able to say what you just did; there is still more to say so you take yet another breath and continue. "-I think ye…I think…no I_ know_ ye are _my _soul-mate Steven, which is why-" You pull your hands from behind your back and walk towards him, his eyes widen and he lets out a gasp as he sees the box in your hand. "-which is why I am asking ye to marry me…and I know I haven't said it before…and I know we have only been together for a couple of months but I-I love ye Steven, always will and-" Steven doesn't let you continue, your face is in his hands and he's pushing his lips onto yours; his tears are being mixed with your own.

As he pulls away he wipes his face, only for more tears to leak out of his eyes. "I love you too Brendan, of course I'll marry you!" His face is splitting into a grin and your heart is swelling so much you fear you may have a heart attack; you love this boy _too _much, it would be impossible to stop now. You need him, love him with all your heart; it's painful to be away from him but now you can always be with him, can always know that he will constantly be reminded of you every time he looks down at his hand. You take the silver band out of the box and push it onto his ring finger. _Perfect fit. _

"Oh my god Bren…I don't believe it! We're engaged!" He squeals and you can't help but laugh, it feels so good to see him this happy.

"I know Steven…I was the one who was just shitting myself!...I love ye so so much, ye know that right?" You have never spoken with so much honesty before, but you would feel disgusted if you held back your feelings now. The look on Steven's face when you told him you love him proves that you have to _always _express your feelings; you want to see that look on Steven's face every single day for the rest of your lives.

"I love you too…more than you'll ever know Brendan…and that thing about the soul-mates, I believe it too. You are _my _soul-mate Bren"

You kiss him, it is not rushed and it is not hungry; it's passionate, loving, _romantic. _You and Steven have never kissed like this before, just as you are getting into it; your hands trailing down his body your phone rings. You and your new _fiancé _sigh simultaneously as you get off him and make your way to the phone that is located on your dresser. You look at the name and sigh again.

_Warren._

This could be important and you know Foxy will carry on ringing if you don't answer him so you pick up, wanting to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

"What ye want Foxy?" You hope your tone shows that you don't want to talk long.

"Brendan-" He sounds breathless, panicked in fact; you are getting a bit worried now. "-Brendan, we…we have a problem!"

You feel your blood drain from your body, you don't know why but you instantly get an uneasy feeling and you can tell that this is going to be bad news. "Spit it out Warren!"

"I-It's Danny…Brendan…Brendan he's back!"

**I hope you don't mind that this is set two months later that the last chapter. I just didn't know how I could do it any other way…please review and tell me what you think x**


	13. Danny's Back - Ste

**I decided to upload this chapter early because i want to get the next one out! Once again thank-you for reviewing, it makes me so happy! You guys are just amazing :')**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

You watch as your new fiancé instantly stiffens at what Warren has said on the phone, he begins to pace back and forth; rubbing his face with his hands.

"How do ye know Foxy?" He's definitely agitated now, all the signs are there; the way he is running his fingers through his hair, the way he just can't stand still. You know whatever Warren is saying must be bad…_really _bad, Brendan hasn't behaved like this in over a month; the last time was when Kevin had come sniffing around asking for more money. As he hangs up the phone you immediately want to know what is happening, but you decide to let Brendan talk first.

After a few minutes he finally looks at you, a strange emotion in his eyes. "So…that was Foxy"

"I guessed that, what did he want?" You are past the stage of worry now; it's safe to say you are inwardly going out of your mind.

"It was nothing Steven…don't worry…" Straight away you know Brendan is lying, he can't even look you in the eyes anymore and he is straight back to pacing.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Brendan Brady!-" You are still frantic with worry but now another emotion is setting in. _Anger. _How can Brendan spill his heart to you, no more than five minutes ago then lie right to your face? For all you know he could be in serious trouble…or worse he could be involved with those dodgy dealings again. When Brendan had told you about that Danny Houston you hadn't been surprised, the first time you met the Irishman you had a feeling he could be involved in illegal activities…of course hearing how he had scammed someone out of thousands had been slightly upsetting but it was all in the past. He promised you that. However, ever since that day you've had a niggling thought in the back of your head; telling you that Danny wouldn't just let Brendan get away with it, that he could come back at any time- seeking revenge. That revenge could be Brendan's life, you could be in trouble if Danny came back and now…now Brendan is deciding to keep secrets from you? _No, you won't have it. _He's staring into space now, you know he is ignoring you; he obviously thinks his silence will discourage you…_well it won't. _"Brendan!"

"Okay Steven…um…I don't know how to say this…" This is serious, it's not often Brendan is lost for words. You walk over to him and place your hands on his shoulders, hoping it will give him some comfort; he's closes his eyes at the contact and you can't resist giving him a brisk kiss.

"Brendan, it's okay. Just tell me please, you're making me worried" He opens his eyes and looks at you, you sense a whole range of emotions within them; some being sadness, anger…concern.

"I-It's…Danny, Steven. He's back…Warren saw him sitting in a car outside Foxy's…he drove away before anyone could do anything". You knew it, knew it had something to do with that bastard; he's come back to kill Brendan, to kill Warren…maybe even to kill you. The way your fiancé had previously described Danny certainly showed you what he is capable of…_anything. _The man shows no remorse, no repentance; someone like that will stop at nothing to get their revenge. Danny is a cleaver man though, has many tricks up his sleeves; killing Brendan and Warren would be too easy for him…too easy on them, it wouldn't cause them to suffer enough. However, hurting the people they love…that would definitely be a worthy punishment; which of course is where you, Mitzeee, Cheryl, Lynsey and maybe even Kevin come into it. You guess this is why Brendan is so agitated, the idea of losing him is unbearable; he must feel the same.

"I see…what are you going to do about it Bren? More importantly what do you think_ he_ will do?" There's no point avoiding the obvious question, Danny is only here for one thing and one thing only; to get back at the people who double crossed him.

"I don't know Steven…but ye have to stay in the flat okay? I don't want ye getting hurt, I _won't _have ye getting hurt…I couldn't…" He pulls you closer to him and kisses you, it's not sexual in anyway; it's reassuring and loving, almost like Brendan needs to _feel _that you are still here with him. But even if Brendan is worried, and even if there is danger outside of your flat; you will not stay locked inside like some kind of animal.

"No, Brendan! I will not be put under house arrest, right? And I won't let you do whatever you have to do alone; I-"

"Steven, listen to me-" Brendan takes your hand and pulls you back to the bed, you sit down and he sits beside you; your face in his hands. "-I can't lose ye okay? Danny h-he's dangerous Steven, ye don't know what he's capable-"

"I know _exactly_ what he's capable of, right? _You_ told me about some of the things he's done, remember? I don't care, I won't be locked away". You remember how Brendan had told you about the young lad that dared to steal some of the gear he was meant to be selling for Danny. How he had been found in an alley, pumped up to his eyeballs with drugs; how he had only just pulled through his overdose only to be beaten to death a few days later. Of course his death had been under Danny's orders. A shiver runs down your spine just thinking about it.

"Okay! Maybe ye do know, which is why ye must understand when I say that I don't want ye involved; that I want ye to stay inside…please Steven just-" He's pleading, looking you straight in the eyes; he's desperate for you to listen and you know it, and he knows _you. _He knows you will not back down from this, just by looking at your expression; he sighs and stands up, rubbing his temples. "-Fine Steven…but I'm not happy about this, I don't understand why ye can't just listen to me".

You chuckle quietly and stand up, wrapping your arms around Brendan and gently kissing his neck. "Because…Mr Brady, if I wasn't this sassy, stubborn little git; you wouldn't love me would you?"

Brendan doesn't reply, just lets out a low growl in his throat and pushes you back onto the bed; your once flaccid cocks now stirring awake. As soon as you are lying flat on the bed your fiancé is on top of you, grinding your hips together; it's strange that even now, after two months of doing this every night your bodies still have the same electricity coursing through them when they come into contact with each-other. After the initial 'honeymoon period', you had wondered if you and Brendan would lose your passion for each-other; if it was possible to become bored of the others body. You shouldn't have worried. If anything the need for you to have Brendan has only increased, whenever you are apart your mind drifts to the next time you will be with the Irishman; to the next time he will be inside you. It's excruciating sometimes, torturing even; every time you or Brendan leave to check on the club you feel slightly empty…as though a piece of you is missing. You had asked Brendan if he ever experienced feelings like that and he stated that he felt like it even if you were just in separate rooms…even if you wasn't in his arms but were in the same bed; you knew he loved you.

You leave your thoughts as you feel Brendan's tongue on your entrance, a moan escapes your mouth which leads to Brendan stopping what he is doing.

"Did I ever tell you how fucking good you taste?" The Irishman drawls.

You smirk slightly before answering. "If I taste so good…why have you stopped?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, good question Steven"

You don't answer as you feel Brendan's tongue going back to its previous actions…

Soon enough he has you writhing underneath him, begging to be fucked harder and faster. Being fucked by Brendan Brady isn't like anything else in the world, nothing feels as good or gives you as much pleasure; he manages to get you squirming and screaming out his name every single night. If there was a _shagger of the year_ award Brendan would win every time, he manages to hit your sweet spot with each thrust…you only wish you were that talented. Both you and the Irishman like it when you are the one being fucked, Brendan likes the control and you have always preferred having a cock inside you; especially Brendan's…it just feels perfect, natural and if you're honest it gives both of you a lot more pleasure.

"Oh fuck…god Brendan! Don't stop, don't stop please!" Your yelling, screaming as loud as you can, clawing at him even though it must fucking hurt; he is being ruthless tonight, the scare of Danny's return is causing him to fuck you the hardest he ever has. You wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't…worry Steven…I won't stop, I'll never s-stop…" You know he is close, his eyes are rolling into the back of his head and his breathing is becoming erratic. With three more thrusts you come, Brendan following shortly after; he slumps on top of you, both of you spent and sated. As he rolls to lie beside you he kisses you softly on the lips.

"I fucking love ye Steven Hay" Brendan says as his eyes flutter shut.

"I love you too Brendan Brady" You move closer and pull him towards you, leaning your head on his chest; you're asleep in seconds.

X

You wake up to Brendan forcing his whole bodyweight on top of you. You've grown accustomed to this happening every morning, it seems even in your sleep both of you manage to shift as close as possible; as though even in your unconsciousness you can't bear the space between you. You gently roll him off you to look at him, he's still sleeping as you move closer to him; your left hand on his face. As you look at your hand you can't help but smile, the ring is simple but in your eyes no inanimate object has ever been so beautiful; you are going to marry Brendan Brady. As Brendan wakes up he sees you looking at him so intently, a smile appearing on his face.

"Morning" You whisper as you lean down for a kiss. In the early days of your relationship you would have never kissed Brendan first thing in the morning, it would make you cringe; morning breath was always a big thing for you, now though you can't wait to get your hands on the Irishman.

As you pull away Brendan's smiling at you, the sunlight creeping through the curtains highlighting the crinkles by his eyes. You have always loved how Brendan looks in the morning, so content and peaceful; he's so gorgeous.

"Hmm morning, so what are ye doing today?" he questions with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Dunno, but first I'm gonna phone Joel and tell him the good news!" You leave him with a quick kiss on his cheek. You don't even bother to put your clothes on, it feels liberating when you walk around the flat naked; you locate your phone on the kitchen worktop and pull up Joel's number. You swear this boy has his phone in his hand all the time, he always answers instantly.

"Hey Ste, I was just about to call you actually!" He sounds happy…really happy.

"Oh really, why?" Ever since Joel has been with Walker, you've always been the one to get in contact; of course he is still a good friend but you have different lives now.

"I have some news…" He's holding it back, being secretive…_what is it?_

"Oh, me too…but you go first" You say, it can't be as good as your news.

"Well…I'm getting married!-" He squeals, no longer containing his excitement. _What? Why does he have to be engaged too? It doesn't feel as special anymore. _He knows you are in shock so he carries on talking. "-Ste?...so what was your news?"

"Err…congratulations and…I'm engaged too, Brendan proposed last night…"

"WHAT?!-" You hear him shout to Walker if he knew about Brendan's plans but you can't hear his reply. Soon enough Joel comes back on the phone, "-Oh…Walker said he already knew, that they went to get the rings together…I can't believe we are both getting married Ste! Who would have thought _we _would become husbands? Used to be right little scallies didn't we?"

"Speak for yourself mate-" You chuckle, it's true though. You were a nightmare to most. "-anyway Joel, I'm gonna let you go; speak soon yeah?...and tell Walker I said he needs to look after you!"

"Okay, and I say the same to Brendan! See ya"

"Yeah…bye" You hang up, feeling happier than you did before; if feels good knowing your best friend is so happy.

As you walk back into the bedroom Brendan is sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. _Typical. _You smile as you think of a plan for today, since Brendan Is asleep it's a great chance to sneak out of the house without him trying to stop you. Deciding to go to town to buy your new fiancé something nice you get ready, as quietly as possible.

Before you walk out of the flat you check on Brendan, _still asleep. _Could sleep through anything that one.

As you reach your car, you step inside; plans of what to buy Brendan swimming in your head. When you drive away you do not notice the car that follows you, all the way to town…

X

Walking through town you cannot swift the uneasy feeling that had washed over you as soon as you left the flat, you can feel eyes on you; someone watching you…you put it down to just being paranoid. You walk past an engraving shop and something draws your attention, in the window is a whisky glass. _That would be a great present. _

The inside of the shop smells musky, it's pretty dusty as well but you decide it doesn't matter. As you walk up to the cashier you can't help but notice how strange the man stood behind it is, he is undoubtedly filthy, his clothes are tatty and he smells like sick. _Why do you always find the disgusting people?_

He catches you staring at him and snorts, shaking his head.

"Can I help you mate?" His voice has no emotion.

"Yeah…how much is it to engrave a whisky glass?"

"Sixteen nighty-nine mate, do you want one?" As he talks he breathes straight into your face, his breath is vile.

"Yeah please…"

He roughly chucks you a pen and paper, "Write your contact details and message on that paper then".

You do as he says and write down your message:

_I love you Brendan, forever…_

_Always remember that_

_Love Ste x_

When you are finished you pass the paper back to the man and walk out, the smell is becoming too much now…

Reaching the car park it takes you a while to find your car, you still have that uneasy feeling and it has only gotten worse over the last hour; someone is definitely watching you. As you reach your car you hear footsteps behind you, turning around you notice no-one is there; this is kinda creepy now. You turn once more to get in the car but once again you hear the footsteps and they are only closer now. You don't get a chance to look who is there because before you know it a sharp pain is in the back of your head and you are falling to the ground, your eyes snapping shut.

Just before you lose consciousness you can't help but wish you had listened to the Irishman.

X

You wake up, a throbbing pain in the back of your head and you can feel the dried blood that has dripped down your neck. You do not recognise your surroundings and when you try to move you find that you can't. Your hands and feet are tied to the chair that you are sat on, tightly and they are digging into your skin. Looking around you cannot see anyone, just a bare room; it seems the only thing that is in here is you, that is until you hear the unfamiliar voice behind you.

"Hello…glad you are awake…we need you" You strain to see the man behind the voice but you can't, he is stood directly behind you. When you don't reply you hear a deranged chuckle, the tears are falling down your face now and you cannot stop them; you're terrified. You watch as the man comes into view, you don't recognise him…of course you don't recognise him, if you did you would be more terrified than you already are; as if someone you knew would kidnap you.

He's an average height, maybe an inch smaller than you. Grey hair which is spiked up, medium build…really he looks like any normal man, you have a feeling you know what is going on here. As you blink away your remaining tears you are certain you know who this man is, positive in fact. You clear your throat and speak.

"D-Danny?" Your voice is croaky and even the simple act of talking is killing your head.

He laughs at you, a strange grimace creeping over his face. "My my my, you are a smart one aint you Ste. I see what Brendan sees in you, now before we get down to business I would like to introduce someone else…although I have a feeling you already know this person".

You watch as he walks behind you again, the tears are back to flowing down your cheek. Brendan was right…Brendan is _always _right. Why couldn't you have listened to him? He knew it was dangerous but you refused to listen; your fucking stubbornness winning again…now look, you are trapped to a chair with a maniac that has kidnapped you; a maniac that is after your fiancé's blood. You don't need to ask what Danny's plan is, it's obvious; use you as bait. He must know Brendan would come looking for you, would protect you no matter what; you should have listened…

Just as you are thinking of an escape plan, Danny walks in front of you; this time another man is by his side. You feel your eyes widen and immediately feel sick with fear, your whole situation has instantly got a million times worse. The tears are pouring thick and fast now but your throat has completely dried up…you can't speak, can only stare at the man in front of you.

_Noah._

**_Please review x_**


	14. The Murders - Brendan

**So, I had the storyline set out and I was always going to do Ste's kidnapping but it wasn't going to be as intense, it was just going to be a kidnap and that was it…but I've decided to go down a different/darker route as I thought I would stretch myself. This will most likely cause this fic to be a bit longer but please bear with it, I have the ending planned and I'll think you'll like it! Thank-you so much for the reviews/follows e.c.t! You guys really know how to brighten my day up!x**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

_Steven._

As soon as you had woken up you knew he had left the flat, had clearly seen the perfect opportunity while you were still sleeping; you curse yourself for doing such a stupid thing like falling asleep, _idiot. _It was one in the afternoon when you woke up, Steven had taken all your energy last night and you were knackered; now though…this is serious. You guess that Steven must have left shortly after his phone call with Joel, which must have been five maybe six hours ago? You have already called Walker, Joel, Warren…Mitzeee, asking if any of them have seen or heard from your fiancé; none of them have. You've been ringing Steven's phone constantly for the last four hours, willing him with every fibre of your being to pick up; praying to God for him to pick up. Every time it's always the same, ringing at least twenty times before you get the same voicemail message.

"_Hiya!-" _He practically screams down the phone in his Mancunian accent. "-_This is Ste…-" _There's a pause. _"-…or 'Steven' if you're into that!-" _Of course he has to imitate your accent, bless him; he could never get it down to a T._ "-Anyway leave a message and I'll call you back if I love ya enough!"._

That's where it ends, you have memorised it now; have learnt every single word he uses, every single breath he takes. You know _exactly _why he's a little breathless in the message, he recorded it after one of your ravenous, more adventurous fucking session. If you listen closely you can hear your own lips lightly kissing and sucking his neck, your own breaths not too far from the handset.

This isn't right. He _always _answers his phone, he _never _leaves it to ring…never. Even if you've had an argument, a little slanging match…after two, maybe three at the most rings he picks up; as breezy, calm and content as he always is. See your Steven can be a stubborn bastard at times, heck _most _of the time but _this_ when you haven't even had a fight? No it's too wrong, too out of character; he's in trouble and you know it. Oh how you wish he would just come swanning in through the front door; whining and being just as sassy as usual, but wishing will get you nowhere. You _knew _this would happen, _knew _he was in danger if he went outside; Danny is back, he's come back for _you_…this has got to be something to do with him, got to be _your _punishment. He could have been watching you all this time, all these years just waiting…waiting until someone special came into your life; he knew how you felt about Vinnie, threatened you with him many times but Steven…he must see how much he means to you…how he is your _everything. _

All you have is Steven's note, the note that you haven't stopped holding since you woke up; your fiancés sprawled writing telling you how he has gone to town, how he will be really quick to come home…how he loves you.

You read it again and again and again, something else you have memorised; like his words are inked on the inside of your eyelids. You are desperate for answers, desperate just to hear his voice, just to have him in your arms. The tears are falling again, you've been crying on and off for the past two hours; your eyes refusing to hold back the hot tears and you're sobbing, sobbing your heart out…just clinging onto the note as though it's your oxygen. You are frantic with worry, you feel empty knowing that Steven could be out there…lying in a ditch…_dead. _The sheer thought of it had made you spill your guts earlier, vomiting so violently you thought you were going to die; the tears in your eyes blurring your vision, making you choke for breaths.

The thought of not having Steven with you anymore is completely soul-destroying, you couldn't live without him now because living without him would mean you are dead. _He is your whole life. _

Everyone including Joel had said you are over-reacting, that Steven is just running late; even Foxy had told you not to worry…told you Mitzeee was safe and Danny hadn't come after her, telling you the same as Joel had told you. But you and Steven are different aren't you? You can _feel _when something is wrong with him, no-one shares a connection like you two do; whenever Steven is in pain your body aches with him, like you are the same person and his pain is your pain. Over the last hour you've been feeling worse than before, your body feeling as though it's battered, feeling a strange, sickening stab in your stomach.

Steven is in trouble and there is nothing you can do to help him, nothing you can do until Danny gives you the orders; because he will, this is _his _doing. You know it. So many questions are buzzing through your head that it takes all your strength not to call the police and start a search party, which will get you nowhere. You can't help thinking though, can't help your mind filling with poisonous thoughts; endless possibilities. _What if he's dead? What if they are torturing him? What if Danny actually isn't involved? If so then where is Steven?_ Your brain is so full you feel like it's going to explode from the pressure. Six hours and no contact, six hours without hearing him…six hours since his disappearance, anything could have happened. Once again you begin to think about looking for him, you have to do something; sitting here is making you go insane. You stand up and grab your car keys, making your way to the door; you are about to walk out when your phone suddenly starts ringing. You lunge for it at the table and look at the name that is displayed. _Steven. _You answer it at lightning speed, your heart racing a mile a minute.

"H-hello?! Steven? Where are ye?!" You're frantic, tears are still streaming down your face but this time they are filled with so many different emotions; worry, relief, sadness, anger, you name it…you're feeling it.

You hear the insane chuckling on the other end of the phone and immediately freeze, your breath choking your lungs. You _knew _it wasn't going to be Steven before you even answered but in that split second…in that split second _hope _and a desire for everything to be fine overcame your better judgement; made your brain play tricks on you. You feel the tears building in your eyes again as you hear the familiar, unmistakeable accent filling your brain and dripping poison in your ears. He's telling you about how he has your '_precious Steven', _how his 'friend' has taught your fiancé to learn respect in a rather _bloody _and _brutal _way, how he will do whatever he has to do for his revenge. You're begging him to surrender Steven, to take you instead; telling him he can do whatever he pleases with you but leave your other half out of this. Your pleads are futile, of course they are; Danny knows Steven is everything to you, knows using him is the only way he could ever _really _break you. You ask…_beg_ if you can speak to your fiancé, to which he laughs even louder than before; he's calling you an idiot, saying how hearing Steven's voice would be a gift to you…but you can hear him, can hear him screaming out your name in the background, can hear him shouting how much he loves you and not to listen to Danny, to leave him behind. Then you hear something else, something that makes you blood run cold, something that makes you collapse to the floor; once again sobbing and choking for breath, your head is spinning from the lack of oxygen. _Punches, more and more punches. _Punch after punch after punch, you can hear it in the background, the sound of fists hitting bone, hitting flesh…and then _silence; _Steven's no longer screaming out to you. Danny's laughing again, taunting you and telling you that his 'friend' is doing such a good job with _'your little queer'. _You feel sick, disgusting, you cannot think straight; can only listen when the maniac tells you he will text you directions and then…the line goes _dead. _

Your phone goes off again but this time it's a text message, Danny telling you the address of a local storage unit. You don't know what to do, your mind is racing; all you can do is sob, sob until your eyes are dry and it's impossible to cry anymore. You need a plan, a plan to rescue Steven but Danny…Danny is a psycho and he could have done anything by now, could have laced the storage room with explosives; that could be his plan all along, to get you there only to kill you all together. There's only one thing you can do and that's get help. Within five minutes you have spoken to Warren and Walker, telling them of the situation and asking for their help; they both agreed straight away and even Joel, albeit with Simon's disapproval has offered to help- saying he would do anything for Ste.

You agree to meet them all at 'Foxy's' and you make your way there instantly, flinging yourself into the car and speeding away within ten seconds. As you are driving you think back to the phone call with Danny, not what the lunatic was saying but the punches…the hits, the hard-to-hear whimpers that occurred after each one and then the silence. They've beaten Steven, either punched him unconscious or threatened him with more unless he shut up; you are guessing on the former, your Steven would never listen to demands…no matter what the outcome would be. Two distinct emotions are racing through you now, _rage _and _fear. _Your mind is filling with plans of Danny's murder now, of ways you can torture him for treating Steven like that; you are fantasising about the light leaving his eyes, his body going slack in your arms. However, the stronger emotion, the emotion you want to get rid of is over-taking you; the fear. The fear telling you that it's too late, that Steven is already dead, that you can't help him; that is what is killing you right at this moment.

You eventually reach 'Foxy's' and jump out of the car, not even checking if it is locked; as you get to the main door you see Warren, Walker and Joel stood outside waiting for you. When they turn and see you their faces are full of pity. _You don't want their pity. _Although you do look a state; gone are your normal, smart, everyday suits, replaced by loose fitting trackies and a plain black t-shirt. Your hair is ruffled and sticking up all over the place, eyes red and puffy from your constant crying, body aching all over. You look like a man who is already in the middle of a grieving process. As you stand in front of the three men you fight back tears, trying to maintain a strong voice when you talk.

"Foxy, Walker, Joel-" You look at them in turn, nodding slightly, "-thank-you for helping me, I-I…" You voice is failing and you cannot carry on, Warren looks at you, trying to look comforting as he pats you on the back.

"It's okay mate, we're a group aint we boys?-" Walker and Joel nod in unison, you notice Joel has been crying; his eyes are just as teary and puffy as your own. "-we look out for ours…what did Danny say on the phone?"

It takes you a few seconds to get your breath under control, a single tear slips down your cheek and you rush to wipe it away; you sniff and clear your throat before speaking. "H-he gave me these directions, says that's where Steven is…" You pass your phone to Warren and he takes it off you, looking at the directions and nodding.

"Yeah, I know this place Brendan…but we can't trust him, what it it's a set up?" He says it while looking genuinely sympathetic but you still feel the anger bubbling inside of you. It's alright for him, his 'soul-mate' is safe, whereas yours could be breathing his last breaths.

"I don't fucking care! We have to go, for Steven-" You look at him, stare directly in his eyes. "-You're driving" You spit, you know he's helping you; once again risking a lot to help you but this anger and fear that's inside is beginning to take its toll. You turn and walk over to his car, waiting impatiently for him to open it. When you hear the car unlock you immediately jump into the passenger seat, Walker and Joel sitting in the back while Warren starts the ignition and pulls away from 'Foxy's'. After five minutes it is still silent in the car, every so often Warren looks down at the directions on the phone; just double checking he knows the way you think. Suddenly Joel breaks the silence, making you jump slightly.

"How did Ste get out Brendan?" There's an undertone of pure anger there, maybe even hatred but why? And is he suggesting that you didn't want him to get out? How would he even know that?

"What do ye mean Joel?" The last thing you need is a slanging match with your best mate's fiancé, it's not necessary .

He sighs and you can see in the mirror that he is gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed. "Well…if you knew this Danny guy was dangerous you would have stopped him going out wouldn't you? So how did he get out?" _Jesus. _He sounds like he wants to rip your head off, like he actually hates you.

"H-he…I was sleeping and he slipped out, I couldn't have stopped him…" The amount of guilt that you feel right now is indescribable, this has happened because of _you. _You cannot even protect the person you love more than anyone else in the world, the person who completely occupies your heart. _You're useless. _You watch as Joel struggles for words, seemingly accepting your statement; he catches your eyes in the mirror and nods slightly, fresh unshed tears glistening in both your eyes.

"We're here" Foxy announces as he pulls up to a large gate, it opens and he drives inside. You glance around as he stops in the centre of different storage units, there are hundreds and Danny didn't tell you what storage room he is in; suddenly a man comes out of nowhere, he walks towards the car and stops in front of you, beckoning you to come out. As you step out of the car you look the man up and down. He's pretty tall, a bit shorter than you, dark skinned, quite muscular, no hair, young-ish…he smiles sadistically at you and you notice the large gap between his two front teeth, _vile. _

"'You Brendan Brady?" He questions, his gaze swiftly eyeing you up.

"Yup…and ye are?" You don't need to ask, you know this is Danny's 'hence man' but if you don't play it cool you know that you won't be able to fight the urge to wring his neck.

"Don't matter, follow me" He proceeds to walk off at an alarmingly fast pace, you turn around and look at Warren; you had previously agreed on the phone that the other three men wouldn't come with you, that they would hide into the shadows- but remain watching, when you needed them they could come straight away. He nods at you and steps out of the car, Walker and Joel following shortly after. Warren and Walker both subtlety brush their hands across their chests, which is where the guns are hidden; you smile weakly and proceed to follow Danny's 'side kick'.

You know the other men are following so you do not look back, you don't want to make it obvious; you see Danny's man stop outside a storage room and that's when you hear it; your name being screamed, over and over. _Steven. _You rush forward, pushing the man out of the way and barging into the room, you could never have prepared yourself for what you see next.

There's Steven, legs and arms strapped to the chair he is sitting on; blood _everywhere. _Dried blood is glued to his neck, it must be from them knocking him out you guess, blood is dripping from his nose, lip, eyebrow…purple bruises have already begun to form around his eyes, his lip is swollen and he has a gash on his forehead. Then you notice them, two large purple handprints around his neck…how could he get in this state after about eight hours? Danny and his 'friend' but have shared the beating. You feel sick, shock is flooding through your bloodstream and you can't move, can barely even breathe; seeing Steven like this is gut-wrenching and you can feel every single one of his injuries.

You don't want to look but you can't look away, you are trapped in a sickening gaze…until you hear a strong voice booming from your left hand side.

"Ah Brendan! How is my favourite…um, what's that word? _Faggot _today?" You feel a chill run down your spine at _that _word, _that _word holds so many memories for you, it's a vulgar word, and one that you wish never existed. You are still frozen to the spot, cannot utter a word; this is too much.

"What's the matter Brendan? Cat got your tongue?" He's taunting you again, making you want to rip his throat out, kill him with your bare hands but you can't…he's moved so that he is standing behind Steven now, gripping his hair and pulling his head back; Steven's looking at you, tears streaming down his face and he's shaking…you watch as he mouths _I love you_ and you feel like the world is crumbling around you.

"Did you meet my friend Brendan? He's very handsome isn't he…-" He trails off, walking around so that he is looking at Steven face-to-face, he winks at him and you feel even more rage and disgust rise to the surface; he looks at you and smirks, an evil dirty smirk. "-Your little batty-boy of a fiancé here seemed to think so…once upon a time.." He laughs, _laughs…_but it's deranged, his head thrown back, eyes wild…he's a madman.

"W-what…" You can't continue, stumbling over your words like you are learning to speak for the first time.

"Go on _Steven, _tell your beloved what I'm talking about" He truly is crazy, laughing his head off when he looks behind you; it's his 'co-worker', he shifts past you and goes to stand by Danny's side.

Steven's looking at you, looking straight into your eyes; you have always been able to communicate just with eye contact and he's telling you he loves you, telling you it's okay. You should be the one comforting him here but you're not."Steven…who is he?"

He cannot look at you when he speaks, too afraid of your reaction. "H-he's…Bren, that's Noah".

_Noah. _Your anger is rising to a whole new level now as you look at this 'Muscle Mary' with disbelief. _This _is the cunt that beat Steven every day for over a year? This is the man that you vowed to batter when he got out of prison, the man who should still be rotting for _at least _another year; although you would change it into a life sentence quicker than you can bat an eyelid. This is the dick that put Steven through all that pain…but how does Danny know him? How did Danny even find out about Steven's past? Danny takes your shocked silence as a cue to start talking again, answering all your questions before you even had the chance to ask them.

"Yes Brendan, this is Noah; the one man that managed to break _your _Steven, the man that has done this-" He puts to Steven's battered body, "-to your fiancé. Now before you ask and start shouting the odds, throwing your Brady weight around I asked him to do it, I _told _him to and you know why?-" He looks at you, gesturing for an answer so you just shake your head; you could never know what goes on inside that man's sick brain. "-Because I wanted you to see him battered before-" He starts to manically laugh again before regaining composure, "-before I _kill _both of you! Oh that face of yours Brendan when you walked in and saw him like this, what a picture-" He pretends to wipe a tear away and begins to start flashing a 'fake' camera, Noah is stood next to him smirking. "-now Brendan, do you want to go first? Because do you wanna know the best part of my plan?-" You shake your head, this lunatic is a vile, disgusting man and you do not want to know the things he does to get a sick thrill. "-Well I don't give a shit, I'm going to tell you anyway…I'm gonna make you kill each-other-" You're shaking your head, muttering no repeatedly and Steven's shaking uncontrollably, his sobs filling the room. "-Oh yes Brendan, it's the perfect revenge".

"No…p-please just let…just let him go, y-you can do what you like with me j-just please" You're pleading, your eyes are filling with tears but you're fighting them, you can't let Danny see your weaker side.

"Brendan! Shut the fuck up, Christ you gays cannot hold your emotions very well can you?" He smirks, a dry laugh in the back of his throat. Then you realise it, how does Danny even know Noah? So you ask.

"B-but Danny…h-how do you even know Noah?" Your voice is breaking now, it's becoming even harder to talk.

He smirks again but he's cold behind his eyes. "Me and Noah met in prison didn't we, asked him to find you when he got out; it's just a coincidence that you are with _his _boy…" _His boy? _That fucking cunt never _owned _Steven, never loved him and now he's trying to take him away from you.

You are about to reply but before you can you notice Warren, Walker and Joel slipping in silently through the back door. Noah is an idiotic dick to think they didn't come to help, that he seriously thought you would come unprepared; obviously thinks he doesn't need to tell Danny about the other three men, _fucktard. _ You inwardly laugh as Warren and Walker begin to stalk up behind the oblivious men, Joel trailing a little further behind; you had all agreed that Joel would be the one to release Steven if he was tied up.

You watch silently as both of your friends hook Danny and Noah into a headlock, pushing their guns to the shocked men's temples.

"Well Danny…how the tables have turned" You briskly walk towards the other man as his hand reaches into his jacket, dislodging the weapon from his arm and aiming it at him before you search Noah, who to your surprise is empty handed.

"Joel, take Steven out to the car will ye?" You say, signalling him to go. He does as you say and takes Steven in his arms, you whisper _I love you _before they disappear out of sight.

"So Danny, how has ye day been so far? Because it's about to get better" You say, just before you lunge and smash the gun into his face, the crunch of bone showing you that his nose has been broken instantly; he falls to the floor with a choked whimper but you do not relent, kicking and hitting with all of your force. You have never been this violent before, never been so out of control that you couldn't stop but now looking down at Danny's smashed face, non-existent pulse, and glazed eyes you realise what you've just done; battered a man to death. You stand up and stumble back, your breaths becoming erratic and before you know what's happening you are throwing up, retching until there is nothing left. As you turn back around you take in the other men's shocked faces, Noah has tears in his eyes and you are…happy, yeah happy that he's crying, happy that you are causing him some emotional pain but it's not enough; he needs to die.

"Noah, Noah, Noah…what to do with ye ay? Hmm how about I do to ye what ye did to Steven? Hmm would ye like that?" You know yourself that you are beginning to sound mad, sound just as crazy and deranged as Danny did but this cunt needs to pay; you have broken bones before and you can do it again. Noah's shaking his head, spluttering out _please don'ts' _and _I'm begging you's; _You walk over to him, a smile on your face- for once you will get pleasure out of this. You ask Walker to hold him up, he does so gladly and within seconds your fist is forced into Noah's ribcage, he hunches over; struggling for breath but you don't stop, carrying on punching until your fist hurts- his ribs snapping underneath the power you are exerting. You're shouting abuse at him, telling him how much he disgusts you as you look into his eyes and smile, sheer pain and fear behind them. Simon drops him to the floor and you kick him in the face before getting on your knees, inches away from the injured man's now bloody face.

"Ye know what Noah? This isn't enough…" He's looking at you, eyes widened with terror; you stand to your feet and look him dead in the face as you shoot him clear in both his knees; his screams of pain only numbing your brain.

You laugh, a strange sort of laugh before speaking

"Now…that should do it…" And with that you shoot him straight through the head, you watch as a flow of blood slowly begins to form and trickle to the floor. You are shocked at how easy it was for you to murder two people, granted they deserved to die but this violence that has just emerged from you is completely new; you knew you would do whatever you had to for Steven's safety but now…now you are scared by the fact that you feel no remorse what-so-ever and you can't help the silent tears that fall down your face.

Warren begins to talk but you can barely hear him, can only understand when he says he'll sort the bodies, you nod and walk out the door towards Foxy's car; can see Steven and Joel stood around it so you run towards them. As soon as you reach your fiancé he collapses into your arms, sobbing his heart out telling you how much he loves you and how he thought you were going to die; it seems that like you he doesn't care for his own safety, you only care for each-others…

X

When Warren drops you home you take Steven's hand and guide him to the bathroom, you clean his face; he's begging for a shower so you allow it before putting him to bed; kissing him on the forehead as he slips into a disturbed sleep. You don't sleep that night, just comfort Steven whenever he wakes up; screaming out for you while he's in the middle of a nightmare. Only when morning comes and Steven is a tiny bit more settled do you let your eyes close.

**Okay,** **please review this chapter and let me know what you think **** :) just to let you know the next chapter is set a week after this one and it's going to get very dark…especially as it's Ste's P.O.V, there will (most likely) also be a disturbing surprise (if that's what you can call it) but it will get pretty intense and upsetting…**


	15. What Happened To Ste? - Ste

**Again thank-you so much for the amazing reviews! Also updates may be less frequent now...exams and everything :(**

**Allure – Ste P.O.V**

It's been a week. A week since your devastating ordeal. A week since Brendan murdered for you and a week since _that _happened, and you still haven't spoken; the only time you uttered a word was when you begged Brendan for a shower, since then you've stayed silent.

The fact that Brendan, the love of your life killed two people is heart-breaking, knowing he killed them for _you _to protect _you _is even worse but the alternative, that being losing him to Danny's hands is unthinkable. You would have done the same, if Joel hadn't dragged you out of there you would have killed them yourself; they more than deserved it. There's this thought in your head telling you that Danny and Noah's disappearance isn't going to go unnoticed, people are going to wonder but as soon as that thought comes you push it away…

That day you needed a shower, felt dirty, worthless, disgusting, and vile; all the good had gone. You had scrubbed and scrubbed your skin until you bled but it wasn't enough, nothing could ever be enough; you wanted to crawl up into yourself just so you were able to clean your insides. You hurt…of course you hurt, the cuts and bruises all over your body could prove that but it wasn't physical pain you were feeling, no it was far worse than that; worse than you could ever imagine.

But now the bruises are fading and the cuts are turning to scars and no-one understands why you are still in pain, why you still lay in bed all day crying. Brendan's tried, has assured you that you're safe now; that you are safe with him, but he doesn't _know _does he? No-one knows. The Irishman tried to touch you while you were having a nightmare, tried to comfort you but you can't…can't have anyone touch you while you are like this, while all this pain is inside your head; ripping you apart- so you pushed him away just like you've pushed everyone away over the last week, Joel, Mitzeee…Brendan. He's sleeping on the sofa at the moment, you can't have him close to you; can't _feel _him on you. You know he is hurting too, that your pain is his pain but he doesn't feel like _this _does he? Doesn't feel like the most insignificant person in the word, the most worthless, the filthiest scum on the Earth…

That's why you did it, that's why you took the blade to your arm right? Because you deserved it, because physical pain equals less emotional pain? _Yes. _But now…now you're an addict, an addict to the sound of your skin being sliced, an addict to the sharp pain that courses through your body when you make the first cut; an addict to the redness of the blood, the way it drips down your arm and an addict to the relief you get…if only for a few minutes. The cuts have gotten deeper over the last few days, superficial scratches no longer enough; they didn't _hurt _you enough. They turn scabby and itchy but it is worth it, it's worth the irritation when they give you that kind of release. It's strange, strange how cutting can make you feel so free; can make you feel like you can control everything for a few minutes…but then it wears off, you feel guilty- disgusted with how weak you are, especially when you have Brendan to care for you. That's when you feel it, the anger; the anger at Brendan for not arriving before _that _happened, the anger when you realise hecould have protected you if he was only a couple of hours earlier but most of all the anger at yourself for not having the power to fight back, to defend yourself.

There's something else you do, something you do to cope when Brendan has gone to the club and he can't see you, something else you are addicted to and that's drink. You drink anything you can find, turns out this is mostly your fiancés whiskey; for some reason he has at least sixty bottles, he doesn't miss them. You drink until you feel like you're going to pass out because then…then you need to hide the evidence, you have what you call a 'bottle bush' outside your old flat; it's the perfect place. When everything is hidden you go back inside and slump on the bed, the alcohol causing you to collapse; this event has been a daily occurrence so far and today is no different.

You're sat on the sofa, half-way through your first bottle of the day when you swear you hear the door open. _Shit. What is Brendan doing back? What if it isn't even Brendan?..._It was just your imagination playing tricks on you again. You've been overly jumpy lately, what else did you except though? After _he _did _that_ to you. _The sick fuck…_Wait, no you deserved it; deserved it for leaving _him_, for falling in love with Brendan, for manipulating the Irishman into loving you back. Deserved it for being such a _good-for-nothing slut_, for being a _skanky, grubby whore_, for ruining _everyone's_ life because you ruin _everything _you touch. Most of all though you deserved it for refusing, for thinking you were too good for _him; _you should have known you're not good enough for anyone.

This is why you need to make Brendan hate you, need to make him believe you're too damaged for him now; need to make him believe that you don't need him anymore…that you don't lovehim. You can't though, you're too selfish, too needy, too caught up in your own feelings to let go; but you know, you know that's not the only reason, you know that if you left him he would never be whole again because that's how you feel and you can't do that to him, you might deserve it but he doesn't…so you stay, just drinking until you no longer have the strength to think or feel anything.

The bottles empty now and you can't drink anymore, can't even move but today is different; the thoughts and images of what happened are still in your head, you can still see them when you close your eyes. _His _eyes rolling into the back of _his _head, the grimace on _his _face, the way he looked when he was finished, like you get the most satisfying feeling in the world when you do _that_ to someone. You can't stop them filling your brain and now you're crying, screaming and begging for them to stop; praying that they will go away and soon. You have to ask why, even though you deserved it why did he have to do it to you? It's not normal, you knew he was sick but this…it's ruined you and it's ruining Brendan, you can tell by the look on his face after you scream at him to get off you. He's dying just as much as you are, you know he thinks he's lost you; the sassy, feisty git that you used to be…and he has, you're no longer that person; just…this, a lifeless shell. The world isn't full of bright, happy colours anymore, it's dark…evil and wicked; full of demons and people who want to hurt you. No-one can be trusted anymore because no-one really cares, they're all out to get you; everyone except Brendan…but you can't even let him touch you, what hope is there for anyone else? The only things you can truly trust are the blades, the booze and the love of your life; these things never double cross you.

You're off the sofa now, the alcohol rushing through your veins causing you to stumble when you try to walk up the corridor. You eventually reach the bathroom and trip as you fall through the door, ending up in a heap on the floor. You know exactly what you're doing, the whisky isn't masking the urge to _feel _it so you go to your hiding place; the place under the bathroom bin. That's where it is…your most trusted friend, the thing that helps you when you're at your lowest, and the thing that would never disobey you or deny you anything…the blade. You pick it up and hold it to your arm, the arm which is already covered in red; not one inch of skin hasn't been punished. Cutting over old scratches and scars gives its own satisfaction, seems to heighten the feeling as the sharp tool digs in; it makes your brain clear for longer.

Now you're cutting, deeper than you ever have before but lines in your skin don't _mean_ anything to you; you need to be reminded every day of what you are, this way you know you deserve it. So you begin to carve, your arm acting as a canvas as if this is a work of art; the words begin to appear and even though it's sickening you feel proud. _Worthless, freak, ugly, weak _and _repulsive_ are all etched into your skin now and all you can do is watch, watch as the floor turns red. Your vision is fading and you're becoming scared now, maybe you cut too deep? You know if you fall asleep now then Brendan will find you, he'll find out about your dirty little habit and he'll ask questions…beg you to answer them. It's too late though, the front door really is opening now and you can hear Brendan calling your name, can hear him walking towards the bathroom and as your eyes fall shut the last thing you see is Brendan opening the door.

X

You're awake now and the first thing you notice is your arm in bandages, then you see Brendan sat on the bed, eyes red from crying and your hand in his; you instantly panic and pull away, jumping off the bed and standing by the wall…only one thought is going through your head, _he touched me, he touched me, he touched me, _it's repeating and you feel like screaming…so you do. Brendan's looking at you; tears streaming down his cheeks and his heartache evident in his expression. You stop shrieking, the pain expressed on your lover's face is clutching at your heart; it's destroying you even more. _You_ caused this, this is why you should have left as soon as you got home after the _incident; _when Brendan finds out just how disgusting you are he won't want you anyway, he'll be glad to get rid of you. Then why is there a niggling thought in the back of your head telling you that isn't true? Telling you that Brendan loves you unconditionally, feels the same as you do; but you're fooling yourself thinking that, you're too revolting.

He's walking towards you, arms raised to show he isn't going to touch you; the tears still leaking out of his eyes.

"…Steven…please, what's wrong? W-why have ye been doing that to yourself? Please t-this is killing me, don't shut me out…" He's too close now, if you outstretched your arm you would be able to touch him; the walls are beginning to close in around you and you can't breathe…can only think about how close he is.

"Stay back Brendan…" You're breathless now, your heart is pounding loud in your chest, so loud that it is causing you to feel your pulse in your head. He's right, this is killing him and it's killing you to see how upset he is; how desperate and how different he looks…dark circles around his eyes, his hair a mess, smelling just as much of booze as you do…he must care. He stands still, arms falling to his sides and once again he's sobbing, sobbing hysterically.

"Please…-" His breath is hitching, cannot get his words out or even look at you. Suddenly he's falling to the floor, curled up in a ball; tears being violently ripped out of him. You cannot hold off any longer, your love for this man over-riding your fear of being touched and you walk forward, kneeling beside him and dragging him into your arms; the water from his eyes soaking your t-shirt.

"Sssh…Sssh…" You're stroking through his hair as he lifts his head up, a pleading look in his eyes; tears still sliding down his cheeks. Now you know, you know he loves you too much to ever hurt you; you need to let him in now, not for yourself but for him.

"Please Steven, just tell me what I can do…" He's begging and it feels like your insides have been ripped out; you let go of him and sit on the bed, signalling him to follow you. As he sits down he puts his arms around you and this time instead of panicking you relax into him, preparing yourself for what you're going to say.

"Bren…do you love me? Like, love me as much as I love you…" You know he does but you need to hear him to say it.

"Of course I do Steven, I love ye more than I've ever loved anyone…"

"Okay…um-" The tears are falling out of your own eyes now and you can't stop them, you're choking for air against Brendan's chest.

"Hey, hey! It's okay…ye don't have to tell me just yet, just…stop shutting me out" He doesn't understand, you _have _to tell him because you can't keep it to yourself anymore; you trust him.

"No Brendan…I need to tell you…" He nods and you get ready, you haven't said it out loud yet…have hardly even admitted it to yourself; you steady your breathing before continuing. "H-he…-" the tears are rolling down your cheeks and you wipe them away, taking a large breath before resuming. "N-Noah…h-he…he raped me Brendan"

**And that is what really happened in the storage room…although you probably guessed that at the beginning of this chapter. This was hard to write…had me crying and everything! I think I know what I'm gonna do next…but I would like to hear how YOU guys would like this to go, tell me what you think should happen next by reviewing! Thank-you x**


	16. After The Revelation - Brendan

**I would once again like to thank everyone for reviewing…I would also like to add the fact that Seamus did not sexually abuse Brendan is this fic…I did try to write it but felt that I didn't give it justice so I deleted it, I didn't want to post something that was not realistic. Thanks again and please review x**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

_No…you couldn't have heard him right…you couldn't have. Noah wouldn't have…would he?_

Ever since Steven came home, he's been withdrawn…distant, aggressive…angry, sad; this would explain everything, why he doesn't want to be touched, doesn't want to talk to anyone. You know he's been drinking every day, he thinks you don't know; thinks you can't smell the booze on him. He doesn't know that you saw him, hiding the empty bottles in the bush, doesn't know you waited for him to go back inside before making your way over to his old flat…counted at least ten hidden bottles. He doesn't know that you noticed the cuts on his arm days ago, doesn't know how pathetic and useless you feel; how you would do anything to trade places with him.

You've heard him crying, he cries every night when he thinks you're sleeping. It can go on for hours, his weeps filling the air in the flat; drowning out your own sobs. You thought his tears were because of you, because you didn't get to him before Noah beat him, because you killed two people and do not even feel guilty…but now you know; know he's feeling like this because he's been so brutally violated. If only you could become him, take away all his pain and put it into your own body; you would do it without a second thought, but you can't and the worst thing is the fact that you are to blame; you should be in his place right now.

The nightmares he has are excruciating, for both of you; he screams and screams every night, yells his pain and fear…tears streaming down his face even in his unconsciousness. You can't comfort him, cannot hold him to appease the pain because it makes him worse; makes him lash out and hit your chest, pushing you away until you're on opposite sides of the room. You thought it was because he blamed you but really it was because he's scared, terrified that you would hurt him just like…just like that sick bastard did.

You asked Joel to see if he could help him, if he could get through to him but Steven locked himself in the bathroom; you could hear him shouting at his best friend, telling him to stay away just like he said to you. It seems both you and your fiancé, are the same…both turning to drink to numb yourselves…

You felt helpless, still do…but this, what is happening now is progress; he's actually letting you touch him, to hold him while he is crying against your chest and even though what he just told you makes you feel like your insides have been ripped out …that empty space in your heart…the one that opened the day you rescued him and he shut you out is being filled again, is being filled just because he let you hug him. You know you need to be strong now, for him to open up; he'll need someone to support him, someone who will not show weakness or become distraught, someone to protect and soothe him from the nightmares, someone he can confide in, someone who will listen but most importantly someone who will love him unconditionally and tell him how perfect he is _every single day_; you can do all of these things, heck you've been doing the last two for over two months…but it feels essential now. No matter how much it kills you…hearing what Noah did, you need to know and Steven needs to say it out loud…it's the only way to move on; and after this you are going to seek help, professional help…for both of you. Steven's still crying in your arms so you lift him up slightly, your hands on either side of his face and your thumbs drying his remaining tears; you take a deep breath to swallow your own weeps before talking.

"…Will ye tell me what h-happened?" Your voice shakes from the force of holding back tears. Steven's staring at you, no longer crying but he looks…empty, blank…like all emotion has been sucked out of him.

"I-I don't think I can…you won't love me anymore if I do…" _What? _ Why does he believe such nonsense? He should know that no matter what he did, what he looked like…you could never _ever _stop loving him; Noah must have fed him some poison, made him believe something as ridiculous as that…made him have doubts.

"Steven, there is nothing ye could do that'll make me stop loving ye; _nothing _and I do love ye…very much…" You need to make him understand, need to drill into him the fact that he is your _everything, _your world_; _that without him you couldn't exist, that he is the only person in your life that makes it worth living and you plan to spend the rest of your life trying to make him believe that.

He's looking at you, the emotion is back and his eyes are watering but he finally looks ready to open up. "O-okay…you can p-promise me you won't leave me? That nothings ever going to change…because I'll n-never feel any differently about you…"

"I'm never gonna feel any differently about ye, I promise ye okay?" It's true, you will _never _stop loving him, and you will love him even after your death.

You watch as he steadies his breathing and takes your hands off his face, holds on until all your fingers are entwined with his.

"Okay Bren…w-where should I start?" His breath is getting stuck in his throat and you know he's scared…even now it appears he doesn't want to tell you but he has to and he has to tell you everything.

"Start from the beginning…"

"Okay…"

You listen as he begins to tell you what happened, how he woke up and knew immediately that it was Danny who had kidnapped him; how Danny had gone off for a minute before returning with Noah by his side. How both of them had laughed and joked about what they were going to do when you arrived, how they would kill you both; discussing the best way to get rid of both your bodies. How he had begged them to leave you out of it, to hurt and kill him…just him; how that would be punishment enough, the way he tried to trick them by saying his death would hurt more if you were still alive…so that you were forced to live with a broken heart…how his protests had ended with a punch in the ribs. The way Noah kept giving him strange looks and the way he reacted when he saw his engagement ring; calling him a slut, a whore…saying how you didn't love him and was just using him because he's easy, saying how he didn't deserve anyone. How when Danny had left to get something to eat Noah had lunged at him, screaming the most horrendous things and untying him from the chair; how he thought Noah was either going to kill him or batter him. The way Noah had thrown him to the floor, ripping his trousers down before unbuckling himself; pushing into him without any protection…any preparation, telling you how much it hurt and how he smelt on his skin; the way he can still smell him no matter how much he scrubs himself.

He carries on talking, tears once again falling silently down his face; you know you're losing him to a dark place, the way his eyes have turned cold and he's shaking but unblinking…you can only imagine the images he is seeing right now. You need to get him out of there so you pull him towards you and are surprised that he doesn't fight back, especially as he is in that place right now.

"It's okay…it's okay…" You are repeating the move he did earlier, stroking through his hair…but this is anything but okay, this is gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, soul-destroying and this…_this _is still your fault, you ruined the only man you've ever loved and Danny was from _your _past…now _your_ past is destroying him; the most innocent, beautiful, special and precious man is slowly being murdered from the inside out and it's because of _you._

He's stopped crying now, is just hugging himself tightly to your chest; both of you sitting in silence but you feel the need to try and communicate with him in the perfect way you always had done before all of this occurred, the way silence was like a second language to you both; like you were telepathic. He suddenly shifts out of your grip and moves towards the wardrobe, pulling his clothes out and chucking them on the bed. You stare, dumbstruck for a few moments before standing up and shutting the wardrobe; what is he doing?

"Brendan…what are you doing?!" He all but shouts, looking at you as though you've just sprouted an extra head.

"No Steven…what are_ ye_ doing?" You question, the shock evident on your face.

"Well…I thought you would want me to go…after finding out how weak and disgusting I am…" _What? _Doesn't he get it? He is the most perfect and amazing person in this entire god damn universe.

"Steven…of course I don't want ye to go…listen to me okay, ye are absolutely perfect…beautiful and nothing, _nothing _will ever change that okay?-" He nods weakly, "-I love you-" You emphasize each word, trying to stab it into his brain so that he final realises…but he still doesn't get it; he's just standing shaking his head as yet more tears leak out of his eyes, you can't have this anymore…why won't he just listen? You take his face in your hands again and force him to look into your eyes. "I love ye so fucking much Steven…please just…just believe me, ye are the most important and special thing to ever come into my life, ye _are _my _entire _word and I was a dead man walking before I met ye; I _need _ye and I love ye wholeheartedly, I don't ever _ever _want ye to leave me and I'll never leave you, I will always be here for ye and-"

He shuts you up with a kiss, it's quick, it's tender but it leaves you overwhelmed; after a week of no physical contact today has completely taken you by surprise and you feel drained from all the emotions that have washed through your body…sadness, anger, shock, pain and finally; thanks to that kiss happiness and hope. Hope that you and Steven are on the road to recovery…that you both love each-other with all your hearts meaning you can save your relationship…now though you need to tell Steven your plans about seeking help. You pull away and walk back to the bed, your fiancé follows and sits beside you again.

"Brendan…I do believe how you feel…and I feel exactly the same, I just…Noah he…-" He hangs his head and looks…ashamed.

"Steven, it's okay…um…don't be angry…"

"What is it Bren?" He looks extremely worried.

"Tomorrow I'm going to phone a counsellor…for both of us, we need-"

"No Brendan, I'm not going to a shitty counsellor just for them to see how weak I am, I can't do it and I won't…I won't be left with a stranger right?" He looks livid but you can tell that behind his eyes is pure fear.

"Please Steven…we can go together, we can be in the same room but…we need help and you can't cope by yourself…"

"I can…-" He shows his fear for a split second before putting his mask of anger back on, "I'm coping perfectly fine right, it's _you _that isn't coping; fucking drinking all the time, I can proper smell it on you". He's becoming defensive, putting his walls up because if he lets them fall, all that pain…all that hurt will just come spilling out. You're not angry, just frustrated…you want to help him and this is the only way you can but he's making it extremely difficult; you talk in a calm voice now, steadying your breathing so that you don't shout.

"You're drinking too, I've seen ye hiding the bottles-" He tries to interrupt but you put your finger to his lips, silencing him. "-It's okay…but you're not coping, neither of us are…you're doing that-" You point to the bandages on his arm, images of the cuts creeping into your mind. "- and it'll only get worse…please just…just try this and if ye don't think it helps, or really don't like it then we don't have to go again…what do ye say?"

"…Fine Brendan…look I wouldn't for anybody else, it's only because it's you okay?" He looks at you and smiles slightly before sinking back into the bed, getting underneath the duvet and pulling it over him.

"I love you" You say as you stand up, about to make your way to your makeshift bed in the living room.

"Tell me something I don't know-" He breaths a laugh just before he realises you're not sat on the bed anymore, "-Here…where are you going?" That takes you by surprise.

"To the living room…I'm tired…"

He looks uncomfortable for a second before moving over in the bed, leaving room for an extra person. "No, Brendan…will you stay with me…you don't have to but-"

"Of course I will Steven…" You swallow the smile before walking over and getting in the bed beside him, he touches you tentatively before pulling your arm around him and settling down on your chest. You kiss him gently on the forehead before making yourself comfortable, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Turning To Drink

**Hello, it's a shorter chapter this time and I apologise for not updating quicker…exams are absolutely awful -.- anyway this chapter is a bit different, it has Ste and Brendan's point of view in…**

**Thank-you SO much for the AMAZING reviews, they mean so much to me x**

**Allure – Ste and Brendan P.O.V's**

**Ste P.O.V -**

You wake up to find Brendan no longer beside you, panic floods over you for a mere second before you hear the Irishman's voice coming through the door from the kitchen; he's on the phone and you don't want to disturb him, instead you want to earwig his conversation.

You step out of bed and silently open the bedroom door, just enough to hear his voice clearly.

"Yeah, yeah…two o'clock should be fine…can ye give me the address?" He's restless, tapping his feet and drumming his fingers against the kitchen worktop, you can hear the frequent light bangs of his fingers.

"Okay-" He pauses, the other person must be talking, "-Yes…me and my partner Steven Hay, yeah see you soon" Ah…he must be on the phone to the counsellor…the fucking counsellor. _Shit. _You're fucking terrified, right now you wish you could crawl up into a ball and become invisible; this is too much, too much pressure and you're too scared and embarrassed to open up to a counsellor, but you have to…for Brendan and for yourself. You know deep down that this is the only way to move forward, you cannot get justice…Noah is six feet under so there is no chance of punishing him but you can get closure, you can overcome and handle your fear and disgust…but do you really need help to do that? What if the counsellor asks where Noah is? Asks if you know where he is and if you are going to the police? You know Brendan doesn't feel guilty and you don't blame him…but underneath that tough man exterior he is like you, just as emotional and fragile; what if he cannot hold it together? What if one of you spills the truth, the _whole _truth? What if one of you lets something slip subconsciously? Most of all though…what if _you _tell the truth?

You didn't tell Brendan _exactly _what _he_ did to you, how he held the knife to your throat, how he shoved his penis down your neck, how you had vomited on his cock but he just continued thrusting into your mouth; the way he had whispered the most disgusting, dreadful and grisly things in your ear as he panted above you, how he had told you he would fuck your dead body…or better yet, just kill Brendan and keep you as his sex slave. The way he had gripped around your throat as he came into you, nearly choking you until you passed out; how it was the most horrific pain you've ever felt, physically and emotionally and finally how he had told you how much Brendan hates you, doesn't love you…never will and _exactly _what he was going to do to you once your fiancé was out of the picture. No he can't ever know any of that, and you will never _ever _tell him.

No matter how much you have to, this is the reason why you cannot go to this fucking ridiculous therapy session, to protect you _and _him; you can get through this, you can stop drinking and you can stop cutting…_can you?..._yeah, course you can; this will be easy for you, you don't need help…you're strong not weak, getting help is weak.

You hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom so you quickly but quietly walk over to the bed and pull the covers over you; you don't want Brendan to know you were listening.

"Steven...-" You peer out of one eye as Brendan walks over to you, he's already dressed; one of his finest suits is clinging to him, emphasizing his toned body that has only become more muscular over the last couple of months. He's wearing _that_ shirt again; the red one he wore when you first met…only now it is _impossibly _tight over his newly defined chest and arms. _Jesus, _he really is wearing his bestsuit; it's the grey, silky one - the one that must've cost an arm and a leg but Christ was it worth every penny, the way it is a perfect fit and accentuates the most important parts of his body…that to you is his cock and arse. You quickly glance down and yep you were right, the trousers are highlighting the perfect bulge; you blush slightly because you _know_ what is hidden within the clothing. Looking back up you notice his cross is swinging just as freely as usual, hidden amongst his dark chest hair, You can smell his aftershave from where you are sitting and immediately begin to get hot under the collar.

Normally you would be all over him, ripping the clothes off him as though they were evil; but now you can't, you can only look because you don't deserve him and even though you know he wouldn't…what if he hurts you like Noah did? What if it hurts again? What if you can't give him what he needs? You inwardly laugh at yourself, you _can_ give him what he needs, he promised you that you can. You want him but right now you _can't _have him, too many thoughts are in your head; the attack still fresh in your mind…but you would do anything to be able to touch him right now.

You both realise at the same time that you have been staring at each-other for the last five minutes, Brendan breaks the silence.

"-Ye okay…?" He looks slightly concerned…well he probably thinks you're planning your suicide right now, you're idiotic enough.

"What?...oh yeah, I'm fine you?-" You don't give him time to reply, just carry on talking at a rapid speed. "-Why are you so dressed up? Where are you going?"

He looks at you, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What?" You question, he's making you paranoid.

"Nothing…and I thought I better make an effort, get cleaned up and everything…it's our first session today…" _Oh God. _How are you supposed to tell him that you're not going? That you _can't _go, that you _can _do this without a stranger sticking their beak in.

"Brendan…-" This is it, this is when he'll become angry, when he'll leave you. "-Brendan, I'm not going-" He cuts you off with a stare, a piercing stare.

"What?-" He sighs, "-Steven, we talked about this…you said that you would come with me. I promise you it will be okay-"

"No Brendan, I said I'm not going and that's it, right?" You need to make him realise that you are _not _going…that you don't want to go…that you can't.

"Fuck sake Steven!-" He's not really shouting, just slightly raising his voice but you can tell he is angry, frustrated; well if you were in his situation you would be too. "-I'm sorry…just please, please come with me…we need this help…please"

"Brendan I said no"

"Fine…whatever…" And with that he turns and walks away, you do not move until you hear the front door slam shut; only then do you let the tears fall.

X

**Brendan P.O.V – **

It takes you five minutes to get to 'Stendan's', fuck the speed cameras; right now you couldn't give a shit…you need a drink. Why did he say he would go, and then just turn you down? Doesn't he trust you? Doesn't he know that everything he is feeling will not just go away? You thought he would do this for you, thought that getting help was just as important to him as it is to you…it appears you were wrong.

Reaching the club, you immediately walk straight into the office, ignoring Doug's pleads for help behind the bar; saying he's rushed off his feet and could do with some help…so fucking what. Ever since you employed that fucking yank he's been doing your head in, and right now you hate him more than ever. Steven had promised you he was a good worker, that his 'friend' would never let you down…well your fiancé was right, he hasn't 'let you down' as such…more like threatened you every day; telling you how he was always watching, how he thought Steven deserved better and that he was going to tell him so. You guessed it was jealousy, he's jealous because his husband; John-Paul McQueen fancies some other bloke…someone called Craig Dean or something. Anyway this 'Doug' is an imbecile and you don't really want him watching as you drink yourself stupid.

So, you close the office door and slump down into your seat; drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle, you don't need a glass for this…you want to forget about the day you've had…

Before you know it you're pissed, fucking out of it; the room is spinning and you feel sick but strangely you're enjoying this feeling. It must be about eleven o'clock now, you've been sat here for hours just drinking away the time…ignoring the fact that Steven hasn't even tried to contact you, not even a fucking text message. To be fair you haven't tried to talk to him either, thought it would be best to leave him to cool down…but Steven has always been more emotional than you, is nearly always the first to contact after you've had a row...

You sigh and stumble over to the sofa that is located on the other side of your office, laying your head down you welcome sleep; tomorrow will be better and you_ will_ sort this out…

X

**Ste P.O.V –**

_For fuck sakes._

It's been hours now, no phone call, no texts…what the hell is Brendan playing at? You thought he would call, thought he would realise that you're right, that you don't need to waste your money on fucking counselling but you were wrong.

After he had left earlier you had felt a massive urge to cut again, you were desperate to _feel _something and anyway…once again you fucked up so you needed to be punished…but that would've been proving Brendan right, would be showing him that you _do_ need help and fucking hell you are stubborn, wanted to show him that you can do this by yourself…so instead you settled for booze…

You've been steadily drinking all day now, didn't want to get smashed straight away because you wanted the drunken haze to last until Brendan came home…but he hasn't come home and you're not putting up with his shit, you're going to confront him.

You smile as you stumble to find the keys, eventually locating them underneath the sofa cushion. As you walk out the door you double-check to see if it's locked, although you are pretty hammered so you could check a thousand times and still not be certain. Stepping into the car you giggle and dance in your seat as your Cheryl Cole CD blasts out of the radio, you've never understood Brendan's type of music; he always says you listen to complete shite…what a load of bullshit.

Soon enough you're on the road, driving to the club. Although it's only the start of September the weather is crap and all of a sudden it starts pissing down with rain, fucking raining cats and dogs.

Wet weather has always made you feel sad, ever since Terry first laid his hands on you; you remember it clearly, how it was New Year's Eve, how you had knocked over his beer and gained a smack for your troubles…the weather had been horrendous that night…

Suddenly you realise you are crying, thoughts of Brendan leaving you randomly popping into your head; your tears are not helping your vision, especially as it's already raining so much. You try to wipe the tears away, try to clean the windscreen but you can't…and you still cannot see…

It all happens in a matter of seconds…the headlights zooming into view, the sound of a horn beeping, the crash and clang of metal; the car rolling and rolling as though it will never stop and then…well then there is _darkness…._

**Okay…so I know what I'm doing now, may change a few things but I have the gist of what I wanna do…this means the next few chapters are all gonna be in Brendan's P.O.V…Hope that's okay, please review :)**


	18. After The Crash

**Thank-you for the amazing reviews again! You guys are too nice! Not too happy with this but I wanted to get something out considering it's becoming harder and harder to write…**

**Allure – Brendan P.O.V**

You wake up and the first thing you do is check your phone, you cannot supress the groan of disappointment that escapes your throat as you realise Steven has not called or texted you all night. Instead you have received seven missed calls from Joel, two from Foxy and Anne and one from Walker…_Jesus, _you were popular…shame the only person you wanted to hear from hadn't even contacted you.

If the indescribable pain in your head wasn't enough to prove how much you had drunk last night, then the missed calls certainly showed it; you are a heavy sleeper but sleeping through twelve calls is ridiculous, what is so urgent for them to ring you _that _many times? You haven't really spoken to them since Steven came home, too busy drinking yourself numb and ignoring the fact Steven hated you. You check the time and it's only half seven in the morning, too early to call Steven maybe…he couldn't have gotten much sleep though, his nightmares are terrible and they could have only gotten worse considering he was in the flat alone; you flick through your phone and find his number, as you hold it to your ear it goes straight to voicemail…after the fifth try you give up.

Why the fuck does he have to be so stubborn _all _the fucking time? Sometimes you wonder how you two can be so deeply in love with each-other, how you can love him with every ounce of you; your relationship is pretty much based on sex, arguing, sassy comments, banter and more mind-blowing sex…but you wouldn't have it any other way. Looking back on your relationship you realise how quickly everything has happened, from meeting him in June and buying him a club a week later to proposing to him after only being a couple for a few months; everyone says you're off your rockers, that you're loopy but they don't understand, don't understand that you and Steven are soul-mates…two men that are just destined to be together…made for each-other.

It scares you how lost you are when you're not with Steven, how completely hollow and empty you feel after only being apart for a couple of hours; you _need _him and he doesn't even realise how much. You would do anything for that boy, fucking anything…heck, you've _killed _for him…

You're shocked from your thoughts as Douglas comes marching through the office door with all the grace of an elephant on stilts.

"Brendan!" He's panting, his breathing is laboured and as you turn around you notice the wetness on his cheeks, you look at the wall and motion for him to look too.

"Are ye crying about that crack on the wall Dougie boy?-" You couldn't give a flying fuck about his tears, probably crying over the fucking McQueen again…anyway you asked him to fix that crack two weeks ago so he isn't getting any sympathy off you. "-The crack that I asked ye to fix a few weeks back…?"

He's looking at you with disbelief, probably wondering how you can be such a cunt and not give a damn about him…after all he is your fiancés friend; what a fool, the tears are flowing down his face now and he obviously thinks you're going to comfort him, he's just stood in the doorway and the water from his eyes is dampening the office carpet.

"What do ye want Douglas?" You don't really care what he wants; you just want to get the fucktard out of _your _office…the sooner the better.

"I-It's…-" For fuck sake, he's off again; struggling for breaths as he chokes on his own air.

You're getting inpatient now, could be spending this time on phoning Steven; apologising for storming off when he's at his lowest…when he _needs_ you.

"What the fuck is it Doug? _Seriously_!"

"It's…Brendan it's Ste…-" As soon as you hear your fiancés name your heart drops to your stomach, you feel faint all of a sudden as you realise Doug is crying _because _of Steven; this means it isn't good news, that something has happened to him…you swallow through a dry throat and it takes all of your strength to talk.

"W-what…what's happened?"

He stares at you, eyes full of pity and sorrow as a single tear slips down his face; he's shaking his head, not answering your question…he doesn't realise how worried you are, fucking worried sick and he's delaying his answer? In a split second of madness you have him pinned up against the wall, snarling in his face for him to tell you what the fuck is up with Steven.

"T-there was an…accident-" An _accident? _What the fuck does he mean an _accident_? You feel sick from all the scenarios that are playing in your head, the main one is telling you that Steven is dead…he must be dead if Doug is behaving like this…"-he's at…the h-hospital but-" He doesn't get to continue, as soon as he tells you where Steven is you're out the door, bounding down the stairs at such a speed you fear you may fall over. As you reach the car you're in it in a flash, turning on the engine and driving away as quickly as possible; as you glance into the rear-view mirror the last thing you see is Douglas running out of the club, chasing after you.

X

As you rush through the hospital doors, you notice various nursing staff staring at you as though you are crazy; you do not care if they section you, there's only one person on your mind.

"Steven Hay-" you grab a female nurse, pleading for her to know where Steven is but she just stares at you, her eyes widened with fear; "-no, no…anyone know where Steven Hay is?!". No-one seems to know anything, everyone looking around trying to get answers from each-other; watching on as your whole universe is crumbling down around you. You're frantic, running on adrenaline now and you know deep down that if there wasn't so much coursing through your bloodstream you would be on the floor, wishing for everything to go back to normal. Your head is pounding, your pulse pumping rapidly in your neck and you're shaking, cannot even move steadily as you walk up to the hospital reception.

All your energy has left your body and you feel like you're going to collapse any second, you still have alcohol in your body and the events of the day so far have been too much to handle. You lean on the reception counter for support and look up at the nurse behind it, her face full of concern and pity.

"May I help you sir?" She's looking you up and down, evidently worried but you're not here for yourself; you're here for Steven.

"My fiancé-" you breathe deeply before continuing, the words laying heavy or your chest; especially as you don't know whether Steven is alive or dead. "-he was in an accident…I-I can't find him" You hastily wipe away the tear that falls down your cheek, it's hard to believe you can still cry considering how much you have sobbed over the last week.

"What's his name love?" The nurse says as she opens up various files on the computer.

"Steven H-Hay…"

"Yeah…he's in intensive care…I can take you to him now, if you want?" What a stupid question, '_if you want?' _Is she an idiot? You didn't come here to sit in fucking reception while Steven could be dying somewhere in the hospital. You nod weakly and follow her as she makes her way over to the elevator, letting the information she just told you sink in; Steven is in intensive care…_intensive care, _that means he's seriously injured, in an unstable condition…the medical programs he makes you watch have shown you the type of people that end up in that section of the hospital. You cannot ask the nurse why he is in there, you cannot even come to terms with everything that has happened today…yesterday; you know he had an accident but what _kind _of accident? What if…what if Steven dies and the last time you spoke to each-other was when you were arguing…what if he dies thinking you hated him?

Every now and then the nurse glances at you, must be checking to see if you're okay; which obviously you are not. As the elevator doors open she looks as if she is going to say something, opening her mouth but closing it again repeatedly…after the sixth time it is pissing you off, what she has to say is clearly important.

"What do ye want to say?" You query, getting straight to the point; you can't have her sugar-coating the obvious. She hesitates, eyes darting down the long corridor which has a number of rooms leading off from it; _Steven must be in one of them_. She eventually meets your eyes and speaks.

"…do you have anyone that could be here with you?"

You do have people who could be here for you but you don't _want _them here, you don't want anyone to see you so broken; especially as the only people that could come to the hospital are Joel, Walker, Dougie or Foxy…considering Cheryl and Lynsey have gone off to Portugal…they do not even know what happened with Steven and Danny.

The nurse is looking at you sympathetically, pity behind her eyes…it's infuriating, why should she feel sympathy for someone she doesn't even know? You know it's all part of the '_caring nurse' _exterior but it's fucking pathetic. Your response to her earlier question is a short and sharp "no", you are too tired to explain yourself.

"Sir…are you sure because-"

"I said no didn't I?" You say through gritted teeth, this is really testing your patience now…all you want to do is see the man you love.

"Okay…I must ask you to prepare yourself, he's not in the best shape…" That's the way you like it, people telling you exactly how it is and not tip-toeing around you. As you nod your head slightly she gives you a small smile and tells you to follow her, you can hear the sounds of heart monitors beeping as you pass various rooms and you feel a shiver travel down your spine; you've always hated hospital. The last time you were in one is a memory you do not want to remember…how your 'lovely daddy' had battered you to the brink of your life, breaking your arm and a number of ribs…claiming you were mugged; you inwardly laugh at the stupidity of some people.

Up until this moment you wasn't even calm enough to process where you are, your body was just working on impulse and your actions were almost robotic…but now the situation you're in hits you with full force, you're in a hospital because your fiancé is most probably going to die.

You stop walking as the nurse stands still outside a room, the sound of beeping coming out through the door; you go to look in the window but realise the blind is shut, this must be where Steven is.

"Listen…-" She looks at you, searching your face for your name.

"Brendan…" You offer her a tiny smile but even that hurts every muscle in your face.

"Okay…Brendan, are you sure there's _no-one _who could be here for you? I wouldn't recommend you going in alone…"

"It's okay, I want to do this…"

She hesitates, looking straight at you, batting with what to do before opening the door of the room leading to Steven, she puts a comforting hand on your shoulder as you walk inside.

You squeeze your eyes shut and take a few deep breaths before opening them again, your knees instantly buckle underneath you and you feel yourself falling to the floor; your hands coming up to your face as you mutter Steven and tears glisten your eyes.

There's your fiancé; laying in the hospital bed, wires sticking out of his arm, tube coming out of his mouth, connected to some weird machinery. Cuts covering every surface of his golden complexion…except now his skin has a grey tinge to it, right leg and left arm in a cast, his heart rate beeping on a monitor and bandages wrapped around his head; he looks…dead and if it wasn't for his visible heartbeats you would believe it too.

You pull yourself together and stand up on shaky legs, the nurse; who is still unnamed to you, helps you to your feet and half drags half walks you to the seat which is next to Steven's bedside. On instinct you grab his hand and another tear slips down your cheek as he doesn't respond in anyway…not even a twitch.

"Do you want some time alone with him?" The nurse says, gently rubbing your back. You let out a quiet _yeah _and the woman walks away, not before she tells you a doctor will be with you shortly; you turn around and nod at her before putting your full attention back onto Steven, as you hear the door close you begin to talk.

"Steven…please wake up-" You know it's fruitless, that he cannot even hear you but it's the only thing you can do right now; maybe a little bit of him is still in this world. "-I-I need ye…ye can't leave me now, not after everything…please j-just _wake up_! Ye need to tell me how this happened…who's gonna boss me around if ye not here eh?-" You grip his hand tighter, trying to see if he will squeeze back…he doesn't. "-I love you Steven…just…" You lose your voice in that moment, cannot go on because you know if you do then you'll begin to cry again; instead you lean forward and rest your head on the bed…it takes you only five minutes to fall asleep, wishing all of this is just a horrendous nightmare.

**Eugh! That chapter was HORRIBLE to write, I hope it's good enough for you guys because I don't want to let you down when you've been so amazing…let me know what you think :') x**


	19. The Outcome Of The Crash

**Hello, I sound like a broken record but thank-you again for the awesome reviews, it really does help me and it makes my day! Just to let you know the ** is the beginning of a dream/nightmare and it also ends with ** , don't want to confuse you x**

**Allure – Brendan POV**

**.**

**_You stand, feeling completely empty and drained as the coffin is lowered into the ground; it's a dark day today, the rain portraying the tears you cannot shed as Steven is finally laid to rest. You've cried too much in the last few months, watching as Steven's condition deteriorated; praying day after day for him to get better, for him to just make a little bit of progress. Eventually though you had to give up and after three months of being in a coma, your fiancés life support machine was switched off; you had stayed with him, stroking through his hair and holding his hand as he flatlined, the nurses taking all the wires out of his body and disconnecting his heart monitor. _

_You had gone home that night, the night the love of your life had 'died' feeling completely out of it; for some reason his 'death' hadn't pained you as much as it should have and you know that was because Steven had already left you the first week he was in hospital. On the fifth day after his admittance something had changed, Steven's skin had turned an ugly shade of white, his usually long upright eyelashes had drooped and his body had stiffened, by only a fraction. You were the only person who had noticed these subtle changes and although the machinery said the opposite, you knew Steven had left you. You and him had always had a remarkable, extraordinary bond, the way you could feel what the other was feeling, thinking…the way you could always sense the others presence and the way your bodies were so finely tuned together it was like you were one person. _

_That's how you could tell he wasn't there anymore, that he had gone to a better place because when he had left, something inside of you had gone with him; your whole being, your soul…all of the love that he had given you, your warmth, your fight…your heart; it had just gone and you were left a shattered person, someone who was now beyond help._

_So the night he had 'died' didn't hurt because you had already grieved his death, had already mourned him; had already come to terms with the loss of the person you loved more than __anyone __in the entire world…now you had to deal with it. _

_You had obviously gone through the stages, denial at first, then anger at him for leaving you, depression and sadness then finally acceptance; you accepted Steven was gone because God had taken him away from you, this was your punishment for all the bad things you'd done in your life…but you wasn't going to accept it and you planned on how to get to Steven sooner than any 'natural' death could allow you…_

_That brings you to where you are now, stood stock-still as the rain beats down on your face and your family and friends surrounding you as you all stand around Steven's grave; the marble stone reading,_

_Steven Hay, loving fiancé and friend, will be loved and missed forever._

_Cheryl, Joel, Mitzeee and Lynsey are all ushering you to go inside the church, to talk to the vicar…anyone who can help you through your grief but you just smile tightly at them and shake your head; you don't need help because by the end of the day you'll be gone from this world forever…_

_You drive back to your flat with Johnny cash 'One' playing from the stereo, you no longer call the flat your 'home' because it hasn't been that since Steven left, as you pull up outside, you get out the car and close the door; no point locking it, seeing as you won't need it where you're going…may aswell let someone else have their joy out of it._

_You walk into the flat and up the stairs, again not locking the door. You mind is completely blank…free because you know that you will see Steven again soon, you've had this planned since the day he left you; the way you would kill yourself. You still had Danny's gun after all, would be a shame not to use it…you go to get it now and hold it in your hands, you're not trembling in the slightest and you feel overly calm. You decided against leaving the typical 'suicide note', instead opting for a sentence saying "I'll always love you"; Cheryl and Lynsey do not need an explanation…they're smart girls, they'll know why you did this._

_Just before you pull the trigger you look up to the ceiling, a smile on your face. _

"_I'm coming Steven" And with that you hold the gun to your head and shoot, the last thing you see before you die is Steven's smiling face…**_

You wake up to someone shaking you, tears pouring down your face and your body shaking violently; what a fucking awful dream...well nightmare. It had felt so real and it was just as vivid as any memory, just as painful as a reality…as though Steven really had left you and you had done that to yourself. You do not remember returning home last night…you must have been bladdered again…but your usual 'hangover' symptoms are not present and as you peel one eye open you begin to remember what has happened. The smell of disinfectant, latex and air conditioning hitting you at the same time, the regular bleeping coming from the monitor and your hand still wrapped around Steven's unresponsive one. You open both your eyes now and the bright artificial lighting almost blinds you; you blink trying to regain focus as you come back to earth.

"Hello…Brendan?-" You look up at the person who is adressing you, a male doctor with honey coloured hair and a welcoming face; behind him stands the nurse from eariler…yesterday. "-Sir, I am here to tell you about Steven's condition…sir I must-"

"How do ye even know his name?" You cut him off, your voice harsh from crying and lack of sleep; but you did wonder how they knew Steven's name yesterday, all rational thoughts were gone then though.

"His driver's licence sir…-" Of course it would be from his driver's licence, why didn't you think of that? You don't reply to the doctor; staring at him is your way of telling him to get on with it. "-is there anyone that could be here for support today?". He's talking in that patronising voice that you hate now, the voice that sounds like you're a child.

"For Christ's sake! I told her-" You signal to the familiar nurse that is lingering behind him. "-yesterday that I didn't have anyone, so can you just tell me what is wrong with Steven now!"

He studies your face for a second before walking to the other side of the room and getting another chair, he drags it until it is located next to you and then sits down; a 'comforting' smile on his face. Now that he is closer you can see all of his features more clearly, in some aspects he is like Steven; same nose, similar coloured hair, same kind of figure…but there are things he doesn't have; Steven's smile, his shockingly blue eyes, his golden soft-like-silk skin…no, this man has nothing on Steven.

"Okay…well I can tell you it isn't good news I'm afraid-" yeah, nice for him to state the fucking obvious, "-there is no easy way to put this but we have had to put Steven into a medically-induced coma, the crash caused him to develop Cerebral contusion; this is when-"

"Wait, the crash?" How the fuck did Steven have a crash?

"-Yes sir…when Steven was admitted he had a very high alcohol percentage in his blood…" So Steven was _drink driving_?...but _why_? He would have never done that before…you don't reply so the doctor carries on.

"…Cerebral contusion is a severe bruising of the brain tissue and he did suffer bleeding on the brain, we had to operate to reduce the swelling; this is also the reason he is in the coma. As we operated early on there is minimal chance of a brain herniation occuring…he has been very lucky, although he is not out of the woods yet. The treatment he is receiving helps to further reduce the swelling and we have found this to be more effective if the person is comatosed…"

You haven't really heard what the doctor has been saying, all you've been hearing is white noise; a funny buzzing in your ears. Steven is in a coma…just like your nightmare, what if it wasn't a nightmare at all? More like a look into the future?

"How long will he be in the coma for?" You long for a positive answer but you know you cannot get your hopes up.

"We're not sure…in most cases the person is unconcious for a week to a month…but Steven's condition is one of the worst I've seen. However, so far his condition has improved slightly since last night…-" That's what you needed to hear, he _is _getting better and he _will _come back to you…he has to. "-and obviously his leg and arm are going to heal...are you okay sir?"

"Yeah…could ye just give me a moment please?"

"Of course" He gets up to leave but you suddenly feel the urge to ask him something.

"His friend…Joel, could ye call him? Tell him to come here…I can't…?" There is no need to elaborate because the nurse from yesterday is already asking for his number, she says Joel knows that Steven is here…that he came in when he was first admitted; that was why he was calling you then. As they leave the room you begin to talk to Steven again, the things you say seem to become extra special when it's just the two of you.

"Steven, ye heard what the doc said…you're healing, so you're just being lazy now, staying asleep and everything…come back to me, _please_. I'm so sorry for not listening to ye, for trying to take you to that stupid fucking counselling thing, we don't have to go…if ye wake up we don't have to go…but ye have to wake up _soon_ or the deal is off okay? _Soon_ being this week?-" That's when you look up and notice it, a smile on Steven's face…he looks exactly as he did before except for that smile. "-Steven can ye hear me?!-" You're stood up now, his face in your hands, you stroking your thumbs over his cheeks; inwardly pleading for him to open his eyes.

After standing like that for ten minutes you begin to realise it was a trick of the imagination, wishful thinking causing you to see things; you sit back down and grip his hand, once again you fall asleep in the same position as last night.

Being such a heavy sleeper and everything you don't even register or stir as Steven squeezes your hand back…

…**The next chapter is going to be five days after this one, meaning Ste has been in hospital for six days and seven nights…please review x**


	20. Unconscious Hearing

**Once again thank-you for the reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter, it is shorter because I just didn't know what to do with it, hopefully the next one will be a longer **** chapter :) x**

**Allure - Brendan POV -**

It's been a week since you last spoke to Steven and although you have been by his side as often as possible, you miss him more than anything; you miss his stupid infuriating laugh and the way he smiles as his eyes light up when you enter the room. You miss him lying next to you, his golden skin contrasting with your own pale complexion and the way he puts his head on your chest, fingers trailing through the dark hair that lies there. You miss his endless idle chit-chat and the way he can drone on about nothing for hours on end, you miss his sassy comments, the way he goes off in a strop and pouts his lips…but most of all, you miss him saying how much he loves you.

You had wondered about the other driver, wondered if they were even alive…that was until the police had come to you and said, bizarrely that the owner of the other car had also been drunk driving, that his alcohol percentage was way above Steven's. The fact the other driver was also drunk and your fiancé had been severely injured meant Steven escaped a prison sentence, he would have to pay a fine of five thousand pounds and was banned from driving for thirty-six months but that was okay…he wouldn't have lasted in prison.

The doctors have said that his condition has been improving at an alarming rate, that the CT scan shows the swelling on his brain went down by ninety percent within the first two days…they cannot explain why he hasn't woken up yet though.

Steven reacts strangely when you speak to him, responds to your voice…to you holding his hand; his eyelids flutter, his body and hand stiffens slightly as though trying to grip you, he smiles…so small you can barely see it but you know it's there; you know he's trying to wake up, is being trapped in his own body…you know he's with you but he cannot speak, move…he can't do anything.

No-one believes you when you say he's here, that he's trying to communicate as best he can; they think you are imagining everything…that you're seeing it because you want it so badly.

Joel hasn't coped with Steven's condition very well, could only come to the hospital once because seeing his best friend like that was too painful…too heart-breaking. Walker has told you about Joel barricading himself in the bedroom, frequently crying and sometimes refusing to eat; you tried to talk to him, tried to tell him that Steven is waking up, that he's getting better but he laughed in your face and told you you're delusional, out of your mind if you think Steven can be saved…it had taken all of your strength to walk away from him; hearing someone state the fact you might lose your fiancé was too much and you refused to believe it.

Steven will come back to you because he _has _to.

You're looking at him now, the heart monitor still beeping away and the feeding tube still sticking out of his mouth, he looks just as fragile as ever but now he also looks…healthier, the glow to his skin returning gradually and the heat radiating from his body.

You hear the door open behind you and turn to see Steven's doctor, the one who broke the bad news to you almost a week ago; except this time, instead of looking at you with saddened eyes, he's almost smiling…something he hasn't done much of while he's been around you. He walks forward and for some reason places a hand on your shoulder.

"Sir…-" You told all of the nurses and doctors to call you Brendan, so you give him a look which says _'what did I tell you about that?' _and he quickly corrects himself. "…Brendan, I have some good news. We feel as though Steven's condition has improved enough to reverse the coma-" You feel your heart skip a beat and without thinking you pull the other man into a quick hug, a tear slips down your cheek as you realise Steven is coming back to you. You break apart and the doctor looks baffled for a moment before continuing, "-it may take a few hours for him to wake up and be able to communicate but he will be back with us by the end of the day"; he smiles and you smile back, muttering a low _thank-you _as he walks back out the door. Within a few minutes he is back and injecting some kind of drug into Steven's IV line, the drug that will wake him up…soon he'll be back…

**Ste's POV – **

You have been able to hear him the whole time you've been stuck like this, fucking paralysed and unable to move anything; the urge to shift and actually _do _something becoming torturous when you realised you had no control over your body. This wasn't what was supposed to have happened, you were meant to get in the car, _safely _drive to the club and have it out with Brendan…a fucking blazing screaming match to release all that pent-up anger and pain from your body, to somehow push it onto him. If you had reached your destination, something worse than being stuck in a coma could have happened…you could have lost the man you love. Who knows what you would have said in a split-second of drunken rage, who knows how you would have reacted to something Brendan said to you. You had pushed and pushed him away and you knew he was going to snap, that was part of the reason you decided to go and see him, to see if you could push him any further…you wanted to give him an excuse to leave you because he deserved better.

_Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot?_ You had heard the police telling Brendan about the crash, about the other driver being drunk too, how both of you were extremely lucky to be alive, how the other man escaped the crash with similar injuries to your own, except he wasn't a fucking prisoner to his own body. You had wanted to sigh in relief when they said it was unnecessary to send you to prison…but of course you couldn't do anything, instead you listened as Brendan prayed to God after the police left; saying how he was grateful for sparing you from prison but he needed him to wake you up, that he _needs _you for him to be able to live.

Every day you would listen to Brendan talking to you, saying how much he loves you, begging you not to leave him and to come back to him…every day it would end in the same way, with him breaking down and crying as he rested his head on the bed and gripped your hand; you would have given anything to comfort him, to tell him everything was okay and you were going to be fine, explain how you would never _ever _leave him, especially after everything you've been through together…how you love him far too much, that it would be impossible to ever be without him now. You tried with all of your strength to tighten your hold on his hand, anything for him to know you could hear him; but your tries were futile, your body just wouldn't oblige and it was infuriating…the only thing you could do was smile pathetically.

You inwardly jumped for joy when Brendan began to realise you could understand him, but your joy was short lived when he tried to tell other people…no-one believed him, treating him as though he was off his head; you wanted to curse and scream at them, prove he wasn't acting irrationally…show them you were ready to be woken up, that you were going out of your mind being stuck in the same position day after day. No-one listened to your silent pleads and instead carried on as though you wasn't even there, you were at a loose end and you guessed this was how you would live for the rest of your life…trapped in your body, slowly going insane because no-one could hear you.

Which is why, after the doctor told Brendan they were waking you up today, you thanked God…you've never been religious but you felt like this needed to be done, you needed to say thank-you to someone…anyone…

You feel your body being loosened as the doctor injects the drug into you, the drug that will take you out of this hell and your mind finally goes blank from worry as you feel the effects of your body waking up…

X

It's taken two hours to be able to open your eyes, the light instantly bursts in your brain and gives you a headache; being trapped in darkness for a week obviously isn't a very good thing to adjust from. You try to sit up but you still feel boneless, your body is still not completely yours yet so you settle for slightly raising your head, looking around the room as your eyes become focused.

You settle on one figure, standing with his back to you. Brendan. He looks like he did the day he rescued you from Danny; loose trackie bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. You can tell he has lost some muscle and you feel a pang in your stomach, this really has been so hard for him.

A beaming smile spreads across your face as he turns to look at you, his own face lighting up and your heart lurches as he practically runs towards you, pulling you into his chest and squeezing you until you can no longer breathe properly; he's whispering _never do that to me again _and you tell him you won't as he loosens his grip. He pulls away to look at you and the loss of contact is gut-wrenching and terrifying, you are about to ask what's wrong just before he drags you into a breath-taking kiss; a small whimper escapes his mouth and you feel a tear prick your cheek. As the kiss deepens and your head begins to swim with the taste and smell of the Irishman there's only thing you're thinking off.

_You will never have enough of this._

**I know it's kind of an abrupt ending but I am struggling with this and I wanted to get something out before I have to start revising every day…sorry guys!x**


	21. Ste Comes Home

**Finished revising early today so i wrote another chapter, thank-you again for the reviews! They make me so so happy, you don't understand!x **

**Brendan POV –**

You pull away from the hug to look at Steven, he looks slightly worried at the loss of contact, so you pull him towards you and kiss him; as you press your lips together your senses are immediately overwhelmed, his lips are just as plump as they've always been, his skin is just as soft, everything about him feels the same as before. The kiss is slow and languid, both of you taking your time to familiarise yourselves with the others mouth all over again, searching with your tongues. You feel a wetness on your cheek and you don't know who the tear has come from, you or him but in all honesty you do not care.

It's not long before the kiss deepens and quickens, both of you becoming desperate for more contact, to be pressed closer together. Steven has his hands fisted in the back of your t-shirt, pulling you towards him while yours rest on the back of his neck and his hip. He tastes amazing, better than you remember and you cannot concentrate on anything apart from him. _Your boy. _

He moans as he presses his lips harder against yours, and you can't take it anymore, if you don't stop then you will get carried away, so reluctantly you break off the kiss, you don't move far and rest your forehead on his, lips inches away from each-other. You open your eyes and look at him, but Steven still has his closed so you move further away until your hands are either side of his face; he looks at you then and your breath is caught in your throat. _Fuck. _He looks so fucking beautiful.

This moment is perfect, so perfect that you don't really want to ruin it with words, but you know you and Steven have to talk; have to talk about the argument, have to talk about his drink driving…you have so much to talk about and the look he is giving you, tells you he is thinking the same.

"Steven, we have to talk about this, why would ye get in the car when ye were absolutely bladdered?"

He looks at you properly, face full of unspoken apologises, tears glistening his eyes and you wipe away the one that escapes down his cheek.

"I…I wanted to see you…I wanted an argument, I was so fucking annoyed at you for storming out, I just didn't even care how drunk I was…I-I-"

He bursts into tears then and you instantly wrap him in your arms, telling him _it's okay _and that _it doesn't matter now, at least he's better_. You can't be angry with him, you have no right to be when you _had _stormed out, getting pissed off just because you couldn't get your own way…if you had stayed and tried to understand why he didn't want to go then you probably wouldn't be here right now. He waits until he has calmed down before pulling away.

"-Brendan…I have to tell you something…I have to tell you everything…" He's fiddling with his hands, looking down because he can't meet your eyes, so you gently put two fingers under his chin and tilt his head until he's forced to make eye contact.

"Ye can tell me anything okay? Ye can tell me everything…"

And he does, he tells you how much he loves you, he tells you how he is petrified about losing you one day, how he wouldn't be able to cope if you ever left. He tells you how scared he is of the counselling session and how he won't go…even now, about how he is terrified they will find out the truth, meaning you will be sent to prison; he tells you how he wanted to kill Danny and Noah and how he would've if you didn't get there first. He begins to tell you exactly what that monster did to him, how Noah had practically tortured him…destroyed him and you fight to keep the bile from rising in your throat, he's telling you how much it hurt, how Noah had nearly choked him…he's telling you all the disgusting things he said and you listen, no matter how much it pains you because he needs to get this out, needs to tell someone before it eats him up and completely ruins him. Eventually he finishes, and looks you dead in the face, the looks back, the one where he has no emotion in him, like he's feeling empty again.

"Do you really love me Brendan?" And there he is again, questioning your love for him, not believing you could love him…this has to end right now.

"Yes Steven, I do love ye"

"…But why? How could you love me?"

You sigh and take his face in your hands again; you will make him understand even if it kills you.

"Okay…firstly, anyone who has a brain loves ye Steven and secondly; I love you because ye are the only person who has ever known the _real _me…and ye still love me with all my flaws, I love you because ye are beautiful, not just on the outside because ye have a beautiful soul too. I love everything about ye, how fucking sassy and feisty ye are all the time, how selfless ye are and how ye always listen to everyone. I love the way ye do your hair, the way ye dress and the way you can look good in anything, I love your smile and that weird laugh ye have; I love the way you bite your lip when you know _exactly _what it does to me, and the way ye can make me melt with one touch. I just love every single part of ye…I am in love with ye Steven and I always _always _will be, no matter what and I will make ye understand by repeating everything I've just said to ye, every single day for the rest of our lives if I have to…ye are my entire world, okay?"

He looks speechless, completely dumbfounded, you've stumped him for words and it feels good, good that you have shown him how you feel, told him exactly what he means to you and everything you love about him. A beaming smile spreads across his face and he rubs his eyes to prevent him from crying.

"I love you so much Bren…"

"I know ye do" You lean forward and kiss him just as the doctor comes in through the door, a smile on his face.

"Hello…we would just like to tell you Ste will be able to go home tomorrow-" Steven lets out a little squeal of happiness before the doctor continues, "-also, visiting hours are over so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Brendan…" That's okay, you know he has let you have an extra hour…just like he has every day Steven has been in hospital.

You turn to Steven and give him once last kiss before leaving, telling him you love him before walking out the door.

You get the best night sleep you've had in over a month that night…

**Ste POV – **

Walking back into the flat feels surreal, you hadn't realised you missed it this much. Getting discharged from the hospital had been a nightmare, they had fucked up your notes, the doctor had been delayed and to top it off when you finally left the hospital, you had nearly had another car crash; by the time you got home it was already nine o'clock and you were knackered.

You walk over to the sofa and slump down, flicking on the TV only to find there's just a load of shit playing; Brendan sits down next to you and you instantly curl up next to him, pressing against his side, in the space that seems to be made for you. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on the top of your head before settling back and watching whatever's on the screen; you're not paying attention, you can only look at Brendan.

He's rubbing one finger up and down your spine, the touch is so light it's barely there but you can feel it and it's causing you to tingle all over; you want him, you want him so badly but you're terrified, this has got to be one of the scariest things you have ever done. You pluck up the courage to tell Brendan what you want.

"Brendan?..."

"Hmmm?"

"I want to…to"

"What Steven?"

You can't say it so instead you settle for kissing him, shifting from his side and pulling his face towards yours; he hesitates for a second before kissing you back and pulling you up until you're straddling him. This is the closest you have been since Noah and you are surprised that you're not freaking out, you move your arms around his neck and pull him even closer; his hands are on your hips and your groins are pressed together, as you begin to move he breaks away.

"Steven…what are ye doing?" His pupils are blown with desire, his face filled with lust and his lips are parted; he looks just as turned on as you.

"I want this Brendan…I'm scared but I trust you and I-I want this…"

"Are ye sure? Don't feel like ye have to do this…if you're not ready…"

You take in a large breath and release it before you talk.

"Yeah…I'm sure" You get off of him and take his hand, pulling him towards your bedroom; you're shaking and you know he can feel it as you both lay down on the bed. You're both lying on your side, facing each-other as you kiss again; it's peaceful and you can feel yourself hardened, you let Brendan know by wrapping your leg around his hip, dragging his body closer as you push your crotch against his; you can feel how hard he is too and he lets out a sigh at the contact.

You push Brendan onto his back and break the kiss as you begin to unbutton his shirt, you need to be in control here for this to work and you know Brendan gets that, he's letting you do whatever you want, giving you the reigns. As soon as his shirt is undone you lean forward, kissing him gently on the lips before moving down to his chest, licking down to his torso; one of Brendan's hands is stroking through your hair, while the other is fisted by his side. You know it is hard for him to be so submissive but he is doing it for you.

As you reach his treasure trail, you unzip his jeans and slip your hand inside; curling your fingers around his cock as you carry on kissing his stomach area. You watch as his eyes flutter shut and he begins to pant, his breath hitching as you swipe your thumb over the head; smearing his pre-cum down the length of his shaft.

Soon this isn't enough for you, it's been weeks since you've done this and you need to taste him; without warning you release his erection from the confines of his clothing and take it in your mouth, causing Brendan to arch slightly off the bed as he groans- a spike of pleasure shooting through his body. Fuck, you forgot how good he tastes, how it's like a mixture of salty and sweet and you can't get enough, sucking until your jaw hurts, licking all over- from base to tip, over the head, sucking the foreskin; it's amazing. Brendan's a mess, writhing and squirming as you continue with your relentless attack; muttering _please _for no reason. This is the first time you've had him like this, completely at your mercy and begging to be taken out of this pleasurable torture; he's always been the dominant one and having him like this feels incredible. He subconsciously lifts his hips from the bed, pushing further into your mouth; you should be scared but you're not, and instead of freaking out you encourage him, take him down further until he's making incoherent noises above you.

"Fuck! Steven stop, I'm gonna…I'm-" You stop instantly, moving up his body and kissing him passionately before standing up; Brendan watches you as you undress, then stands up and takes off the remainder of his own clothes. Brendan lies back on the bed, almost trembling with need, dick stuck to his stomach as you just stand staring at his naked form.

"Will ye let me do something Steven?"

You snap out of your daze and look him in the eyes, brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "What…?"

"Will ye let me rim ye? I just…I need to, please?"

You don't hesitate because he's _asking _you, not _telling _you; he's giving you the option to say no if you have to. You walk over and straddle his chest, he takes hold of your hips and gently pulls you up until you are practically seated on his face. He places one hand on each arse cheek before spreading them apart, exposing your hole for him to see; he lets out a low _'mmm' _sound before diving straight it.

You grip hold of the headboard, so tightly that your knuckles turn white as he licks furiously over your entrance; eating you out as though he's a starved man, like you are a delicacy and Christ it's too much, the pleasure too acute as he shoves his tongue in deeper, pulls you down until you're sure he can't breathe. You need more, you're ready for more.

"Brendan…f-finger me" You're still in control, you are commanding him; telling him what to do and as he brings his hand up to your mouth, not stopping his actions in your arse, making you sloppy from the inside-out, you let out a whimper. He releases his fingers with a _pop _and sits up until you are straddling his thighs, diving in for a kiss so you are able to taste yourself. He moves his spit covered fingers down your back and towards your hole, rubs on it until it opens completely then pushes home; causing you to break the kiss and let out a low sigh.

This pleasure is intense, better than you expected and you don't know what to do with yourself; you settle on leaning your head downwards, sucking on Brendan's neck until you know a mark will be left.

"P-put another…one in Bren" He adds another finger and you can't control yourself any longer, moaning his name and saying fuck over and over again as you grab his wrist and make him move his fingers faster; aiming them to rub over your prostate repeatedly. Soon his fingers are no longer enough and you lift off them, walking over to the drawers and pulling out a condom and some lube; you return to Brendan and roll the condom over his length before slicking him up with the lube, making him groan low in his throat as you get carried away and begin to pump his cock. You straddle his thighs again and press your foreheads together, you feel the tip of Brendan's cock push against your hole and stop breathing, your heart pounding in your head.

"Are ye okay?" Brendan asks, a concerned expression on his face. You nod and kiss him softly because you want this, you _need_ this.

You feel the head of his dick push inside and exhale slowly as you sink down, feeling every inch enter you…it feels _good; _amazing in fact and as you lower yourself further, pressing down until you are seated in his lap, you and Brendan moan simultaneously.

He's balls deep inside you, the deepest he's ever been and this position is so intimate, you are so close together that it is breath-taking; you've never been like this before and it's so different…it feels like a step in your relationship…it feels like _love_. You slowly begin to circle your hips, your dick trapped in between your bodies and this pleasure is immense; so intense that you feel like sobbing. You're going to come from this alone but you need to get Brendan there with you, he's not at that stage yet and it is your job to get him there.

"Brendan! Ah…fuck me"

You lift up slightly and push your lips against his as his thrusts pick up speed, hitting that spot over and over again, making you scream his name and you can't help but grab your cock, pumping uncoordinatedly until Brendan bats your hand away; grabbing hold of you and jerking you off with such speed everything becomes blurry. He's hammering into you with everything he's got, groaning with every thrust and you know he's close; it's a good thing because with one final jerk of his hips you come, spilling into his hand as you moan his name repeatedly. He follows shortly after and collapses back on the bed, body shaking through the aftershocks.

"Jesus Steven…" He pants as his breathing begins to regulate again. You can't speak, he's still inside you and your vision hasn't returned yet; it takes all of your remaining energy just to lift off him and lay by his side, wrapping your arm around his stomach.

"I missed that…" You reply, laughing slightly as you begin to get your breath back.

"Me too…so fucking much" You lean up and kiss him on the lips before settling back down and laying your head on his chest, this is a step forward, this is when you can put the past behind you; no need to seek help because Brendan _is_ your help, he is the one that will always be here for you, the one who will always love you no matter what. Your fiancé, the love of your life and your soul-mate; the one person who you can confide in and the only person who knows the real you. As you hear the light sound of snoring, you smile, knowing that Brendan is here and will always keep you safe now; you fall asleep knowing it would be hard for your life to get better than this.

**Hope you enjoyed :) x**


	22. Wedding Talk

**I don't know how to thank you enough for the reviews, I can't believe people are still sticking with this fic to be honest so thank you so much! I would just like to say, I find it quite hard to write 'fluffy' chapters, which is why this chapter is short and this to me is already sickeningly sweet…although you may disagree…**

**Brendan POV –**

You wake up and Steven is still curled around your side, your legs entwined and somehow in the night your fingers have become locked together; his engagement ring pushed against your own ring finger. You shift slightly, until you are able to look at his face properly and _Jesus, _unlike most people, he always looks his most beautiful first thing in the morning; the way his long eyelashes always cast faint shadows under his eyes, the way his hair is mussed from sleep and the way his mouth opens slightly as his chest rises and falls in a lazy pattern, he manages to take your breath away every time you see him.

You press your lips against his forehead as his eyes begin to open, a small smile spreading on his face.

"Morning" You say as you push his hair away from his face, you do it so often now, it's become a natural instinct.

"Morning…" He leans up and kisses you softly on the lips before trying to get out of bed; you grip him around his waist and pull him back towards you, making him chuckle slightly as you stroke your fingertips up his side.

"And where do ye think you're going?" You ask, punctuating each word with a kiss to his neck.

"I'm bloody starving me, gonna go and get some breakfast"

"No, it's okay, I'll go" You say, pressing a final kiss to his temple before getting up and walking over to the drawers; you take out a fresh pair of boxers and pull them on as you walk out the door. You don't have a clue what you are going to make, you're hardly the best cook and as you open the fridge you feel Steven wrapping his arms around your waist; both of you just stood in your underwear.

Just as you are about to ask why he isn't waiting for you in bed, you feel him reaching lower; trailing down until his hand is cupping your semi-hard cock, you stifle a laugh because you thought he wanted food, not more sex.

"I thought ye were hungry Steven?" You say, although your speech is laboured; considering the younger man has dipped his hand into your boxers and began to stroke over your hardening cock. He suddenly pulls you backwards and closes the fridge; then proceeds to shove you against the wall, showing you the strength you knew he possessed but rarely exposed.

"I am hungry…just not for food" He emphasises his meaning by gripping your cock tighter and increasing his speed, his arm is moving so fast it must be burning but he is not relenting; keeping up with the unforgiving pace.

You lean your head against the wall and hold yourself up with everything you've got, your knees are beginning to buckle and Steven isn't making it easy to maintain an upright position; he's acting as if the attack on your dick isn't enough by sucking your neck until you can feel a bruise forming.

Your breath is quickening and as you feel the familiar sensation of your orgasm building and your head begins to swim with pleasure, Steven slows down his movements; instead putting his fingers in your mouth, you accept them eagerly because you're up for this; it's been so long since you felt any part of him inside of you.

When his fingers are slicked with your salvia, he pulls them out of your mouth and reaches behind you; not waiting a second before he pushes into you and fuck it feels good. So good that he only manages to thrust them inside you a couple of times before you come, crying out his name and slumping your head onto his shoulder as you fill his hand with spunk. He pulls away from you to clean up, leaving you a mess as you get your breath back.

"Fucking h-hell, what was that for?" You pant, body quivering in your post-orgasmic haze. Steven turns and smirks at you, before walking over to the fridge and pulling out some bacon and eggs.

"I just fancied doing it that's all…" He says, looking up at you all innocently and batting his Bambi lashes; that boy could get away with murder when he's giving you that butter-wouldn't-melt look.

"Yeah…whatever, bloody insatiable ye are"

"Well…you know me Brendan"

You suddenly feel a wave of emotion, your heart swelling at the sight of him and you know what you want to do now; you want to ask him about the wedding, want to know how soon it will be until you can call him your husband but you're not sure if it's too soon after your argument and the crash…you decide to approach the subject carefully.

"Steven…"

He stops flipping the bacon and turns to look at you, a smile on his face that instantly tugs at your heart strings. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…about the wedding…"

His face immediately falls and you fight to think of what you've said wrong, when he speaks his voice is filled with worry and doubt. "Don't…don't you want to get married anymore?"

"What? No of course I do, I was just wondering when you wanted the wedding to be?"

"Oh-", he turns back around and takes the bacon off the hob, "-I was thinking… what about the date we met?"

_What? _That's way too far away for your liking.

"Steven, that's not until June…that's like nine months away or something-" You walk towards him and place a hand on the small of his back, "-I don't want to wait that long…"

"Oh really?-" He giggles, seems to be giddy with what you've just said, "-okay…what about Christmas? That's only like two and a 'alf months away?"

_A Christmas wedding?_ A wedding in winter? With all the cold and maybe even the chance of snow?...it's perfect.

"Yeah okay…a Christmas wedding…-" He beams at you and you return his smile, "-hey, it's only gonna be small though right?"

His expression changes to one of disbelief, "You don't want a big wedding?! I want a big wedding…"

"Eugh Steven…"

He jabs you lightly in the arm with a fork, then proceeds to rub it better when you shoot him a look of mock-pain. "Stop moaning, you only get married once don't you?"

"Well…I was planning to yeah"

His brow furrows with confusion, "Planning to what?"

You sigh and pull him towards you, affectionately wrapping your arms around him waist. "Only get married once, ye numpty".

You kiss him and it's a kiss full of promise, promises for the future and promises of a big wedding; it's your way of telling him, he has you forever…has stolen your heart and it's your way of showing him you wouldn't have it any other way.

**So, up next is the wedding and I will not post the next chapter until it has **_**at least **_**4,000 words…meaning the update will not be as quick as usual…anyway please review this chapter :) x**


	23. The Wedding - Part One

**Thankyou AGAIN for reviewing, it means so much :) I was going to do the wedding in one chapter but i got carried away and began adding things here, there and everywhere so i decided to split it...oh and I apologise for the chop and change of POV's...enjoy x**

**Ste POV –**

It has only taken a month to complete the wedding preparations, you decided to get married on Christmas Eve and you, Cheryl and Lynsey have planned everything; only getting the occasional grunt of approval from Brendan. It's not that he doesn't care about the wedding, it's just every time he offers an idea you don't like it, now he has given up and is just letting you do what you please. He doesn't mind, just wants to make you happy and it's worked, you're the happiest you have ever been…besides, you said Brendan can take control of the honeymoon as long as you have the wedding.

You weren't joking when you said you wanted it to be big, this is going to be the wedding of the year; Cheryl has been a great help, getting a bit carried away at times but that was only because Nate refused to let her plan their wedding, saying he didn't want it to be _too over the top_. You on the other hand wanted everything, from a chocolate fountain to bloody doves; this is gonna be the best day of your life. Lynsey had told you to offer a buffet instead of 'set' meals, claiming people liked a variety; you had no problems with this so you looked into a caterer, eventually deciding on a little company called 'Taste the Occasion'.

Next, you had sorted the wedding cake, opting for a five-tier white chocolate sponge, to which was covered in a light cream cheese frosting and much to Brendan's displeasure also contained various red rose decorations and a white ribbon around each join. Your husband-to-be had moaned, saying it was _too feminine _and _extravagant_; you had just simply told him to shut up and stop his whinging.

You and Brendan had both agreed on matching suits, deciding on the classic black tuxedo, black trousers and a white shirt. You also both had a black waistcoat and tie, you had insisted on both you and Brendan clipping a single red rose to your chest; claiming it would fit in well with your decorations.

The venue had been the easiest part to plan; you already knew where you wanted to be married, this being the 'De Vere Cheadle House' hotel, it was the perfect location considering it is only a few miles from Manchester airport. The entire interior was beautiful, a red carpet spread on the floor, white chairs draped in red ribbons either side of the aisle and sparking glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling; every wall was white giving it a fresh and clean feeling, it was everything you wanted.

You had invited everyone you knew, people you had gone to school with, people from the village and people from your old job; everyone had come back to you saying they could make it and who their plus one would be.

Some of your close friends had been delighted to attend, this included; Mark _'Dodger'_ and Amy Savage, Doug and John-Paul McQueen and your childhood best friend, Justin Burton and his girlfriend Becca. Then there were the people who you knew but didn't speak to very often, you have known the McQueen's for years so you invited them, this being Myra McQueen and her boyfriend, Dirk, her gothic niece Theresa with her other-half Newt and her daughters Carmel and Jacqui with their husbands, Jim and Rhys; you had intended to invite that Mercedes and her husband Paul…but just the mention of their names had made Brendan uneasy, so because of this you decided against it. The next family were the Osborne's, bit of a mismatched bunch but who were you to judge; the head of the family, Jack, was bringing his wife Frankie, then there were their sons, Darren, Jake and Craig. You didn't really want Craig there, considering the tension he had brought to Doug's marriage but you couldn't leave him out, besides he was bringing his boyfriend, Ravi. Darren was also bringing his wife Hannah while Jake brought his girlfriend Nancy.

There was one other person who you really _really _didn't want to invite and that was Will Savage, complete freak in your eyes, a nut-job…but he was Dodger's brother so it would have looked strange if you left him out. You knew there was no need for his plus one; he had no-one to bring, complete loner, ever since the 'accident' that left him in a wheelchair, got his wife, a girl called Texas sent down for attempted murder; you're just sorry her plan didn't work, if you had Will as a husband you would have tried to kill him too. He just gives you the creeps and you could have sworn the last time you saw him he had stood up, you have a suspicion his 'disability' isn't all it seems…at least weirdo Will's plus one can be his wheelchair.

Brendan didn't have many people to invite, just Warren and Mitzeee, some woman called Sinead with her boyfriend Bart and two other friends, Kris and Malachy Fisher; he did however know one family, the Roscoe's, they were automatically invited; some of the sons were bringing their girlfriends, Freddie with Rae, Ziggy with Mitzeee's sister, Maxine and Joe with a girl called Sarah. The younger brother's, twins Robbie and Jason were gay, when you had found out you had silently laughed; finding it highly amusing that both of them liked men. Anyway they were bringing their boyfriends, Callum and Ethan.

Then there were the obvious guests, Cheryl and Nate, Lynsey and her boyfriend Russell and the best men, Joel and Walker…

Now it's the night before the wedding, and the night before you say 'I do' to the love of your life; you and Brendan are sat on the sofa waiting for Cheryl to pick him up, you have never understood why it's 'bad luck' to be with each-other on the morning of the wedding, it's a pain in the arse.

"Brendan…I don't want you to go!" You whine, because you _don't _want him to go, even just a night away from him makes you ache. He turns his head to look at you and tightens his arms which are wrapped around you, kissing you softly on the top of your head.

"I have to go Steven, it's tradition…" He chuckles slightly, moving his fingers up and down your arm.

"I don't care about poxy tradition though…"

"Steven stop pouting, just think, tomorrow ye have me for the rest of our lives-" Before you can reply there's a knock at the door, no doubt Cheryl coming to drag Brendan away for the night; it had been her idea for you and Brendan to spend the night apart and you can't help but resent her slightly at this point in time. "Well, that will be Cheryl-" Brendan shrugs out of your grip, no matter how hard you cling to him or work out, he will always be the physically stronger one in this relationship; he walks over to the door and opens it, and just as you suspected Cheryl is stood behind it, a giant beaming smile on her face. "-alright sis?"

"Yeah Bren, you ready?" As she pulls Brendan into a hug, she winks over his shoulder, the smile still plastered all over her face.

"Yes Chez, I'm ready…-" You watch as Brendan pulls away from her and signals for you to walk over to him, you do and a smile appears on your own face; you're getting married _tomorrow, _to _Brendan Brady, _you feel sick…love-sick and you guess he feels the same. "So…Steven, this is it…the next time we see each-other we'll be getting married…"

Your smile grows and you stand on tip-toes until you're looking Brendan straight in the eyes, you nod before resting your forehead against his. "Yeah…and you can finally hear my vows!" You chuckle quietly, it's funny because Brendan has been pestering you to tell him what you're going to say for ages, and ever since you decided to write your own vows he's been sneaking around, trying to listen when you tell people what you have written. The day you had written them, you had caught Brendan looking through the paper bin trying to find any rejects; you had repeatedly asked him what he was doing before he had cracked, sheepishly telling you what he was looking for, of course when Cheryl and Lynsey found out all they had done was tease him, calling him impatient and silly.

He sighs contently before speaking, "Finally! Ye know that's what I'm looking forward to most of all…well apart from putting that ring on ye finger of course…"

"Yeah, now shut up and kiss me before you go will you?" You lean forward and press your lips on his, not even caring that Cheryl is playing witness to all of this; he moves both of his hands behind your neck while yours rest on his waist. You're becoming intoxicated with the kiss, high on it and everything around you is vanishing; it's just you and Brendan, just you and him pressed together, lips moving in a perfect rhythm; Cheryl's voice brings you back to Earth.

"Get a room you _guys_!" She says, dragging out the word 'guys' and making her whole sentence sound as soppy as a bag full of kittens. Brendan lets out a low _'mmmmm' _sound as he lifts his arm and pushes Cheryl's face until she can't see you anymore, eventually though you break apart, both a little breathless.

"I love you" You say, you wish there were stronger words to tell this man how much you love him, how he is everything you have ever wanted and how it was him you've have been waiting for your whole life.

"I love ye too…now I better go…" He points his finger to Cheryl's car but makes no move to walk out of the door; he seems just as reluctant to go as you are to let him.

"Oh, for Christ sakes, stop being cute you two and move!" Cheryl says, sounding a little exasperated; see starts pulling Brendan away and he clings on to your arm, crashing his lips against yours one final time.

"Are ye gonna be okay tonight?" He's putting on his best concerned expression for Cheryl but you know he is just looking for any excuse to stay a little bit longer.

"Yes Brendan, Mitzeee will be here soon-" You had decided on Mitzeee being the one to help you get ready and be in the car when you are driven to the hotel, she is your only girl best friend after all and it wouldn't have felt right if Joel was the one to be with you. He has been acting a little strangely over the last month; changing conversation whenever you try to talk about the wedding, you had asked him what was wrong but he had simply waved it off and not answered you. Brendan stands and studies you for a few seconds, seemingly looking for a trace of dishonesty in your face, "-Brendan, just go okay, before I change my mind and drag you back inside!"

"Okay…okay, I'm going…I love ye"

"I know, I love you too…" You kiss him, once, twice, three times before Cheryl starts tugging on him again, sighing and telling you both to 'get a grip'.

"Okay, I'll see ye tomorrow then…"

"Yes Brendan, you'll see me tomorrow…-" You watch as he makes his way to the car, reluctantly dragging his feet. "-You better be there!" you call out to him, just as he's about to step into the car.

"Of course I will be! Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else!" He shouts back and with that he's in the car and driving away, leaving you with a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach.

You close the door and walk over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cupboard; you know Mitzeee will undoubtedly want a chat and a drink before you go to bed. You look up at the kitchen clock, _8 O'clock,_ Mitzeee should be here in the next ten minutes and you take the wine and glasses into the front room, settling them on top of the coffee table as you slump back in the sofa; just as you are getting comfortable and becoming engrossed in Family Guy, there is a knock on the door. You snap out of your TV induced haze and walk over to the door, checking if it is Mitzeee through the spyhole before opening it.

"Hey!" She chirps as you move to the side to let her in, you notice she's already in her pyjamas; pink ones covered in teddies and you stifle a laugh, it's just like her to do something like that.

"Heya-" You both walk over to the sofa and sit down, "-oh yeah…I got some wine-" She cuts you off by smiling at you, "-what?"

"I can't drink Ste…"

"Why?..."

"I'M PREGNANT!" She practically screams in your face, face beaming as she shakes you out of your shocked daze; Mitzeee _pregnant? _With Warren's baby too, you didn't think they were that serious.

"Oh my god! Does Warren know?"

"Yeah, I told him about an hour ago, you're the second person I've told!" That makes you feel special, knowing that she has told you before her sister, before any of her other friends, it makes you feel worthy.

" Really? Wow…how far gone do you think you are?"

"Well, I took one of those tests which tells you and it said four to five weeks, Ste I can't believe it! You know how long I've waited for this!" She _has _been waiting a long time for this, had tried years to get pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Riley; had even turned to IVF but nothing had worked, this must seem like a miracle to her.

"I know! I'm so happy for you Mitz and congratulations!-" You pull her into a quick hug and kiss her cheek, "-so what do you want to do now?"

"Well…I was hoping to go to bed, I'm knackered and anyway, you mister-" she pokes you in the shoulder playfully, a smirk on her face. "-Have a BIG day tomorrow, need your beauty sleep!".

"Oi! I don't need any beauty sleep, me…Warren on the other hand…" You laugh as she gawps at you, feigning disgust at your words.

"He needs no such thing! Now, let's get to bed before we start insulting each-others other halves!" You both stand up and you hug Mitzeee just before she walks into the spare bedroom, you walk into your own room and strip before falling into bed; you're not tired in the slightest, too excited for what is happening the next day and you lay in bed for what seems like hours, until sleep finally possesses you...

**Brendan POV –**

"Of course I will be! Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else!" You call out to him just before stepping into the car and closing the door, you wouldn't dream of being anywhere else because marrying Steven _is _your dream; it's the thing you want more than anything else in the world, to finally call him your husband and for _both _of you to have a ring on your finger. The rings have been engraved but neither of you have told the other what message is on them, you had gotten Steven's engraved while he did yours; both of you have to wait to find out.

"Brendan, I can't believe you're finally getting married! And before me too…especially as I was engaged before you even met Ste! Never thought I'd see the day!" Cheryl's smiling and shaking her head slightly in disbelief, you know what she means; before meeting Steven you would have never dreamt of marrying someone, of being so in love that you would want to spend the rest of your life with that one person; it's mind-blowing.

" I know…but life isn't predictable, is it?"

" You got that right Bren…so how are you feeling anyway?"

You're not sure how you are feeling, it's excitement, happiness…your heart is so filled with love that it is swelling, your head is swimming and your stomach feels as if a million butterflies are fluttering around inside of it. You couldn't describe how you're feeling in a million years. "I'm…I can't explain it…how do ye feel about Nate?"

She looks at you for a second, taken aback by your question before answering. "Um…Okay, I love him with all my heart, he makes me happy and I am so in love with him I feel sick with it".

"And how does _he _make _ye_ feel?"

"He takes my breath away every time I look at him, he's the wind to my sails, he's just…-" she looks at you and her face flushes with understanding, "-why, is that how you feel about Ste?"

"Yeah…yeah it is" You smile and she squeals slightly before her concentration returns to the road, this is the happiest you've ever been and you wouldn't change your life for anything; Steven is making you the happiest man alive and you know you are truly lucky to have him. You slump back in the chair slightly and listen to Cheryl's soppy love songs as she drives to her house, before you realise it your eyes fall shut and you are asleep.

X

"Brendan…Brendan wake up!"

You jolt awake at Cheryl's voice, the urgency of it startling you back into reality.

"W-what? What time is it?!"

"It's like-" You watch as she looks at her watch, "-it's ten, come on we've just got to mine, let's go inside". That's when you begin to realise your surroundings, still in Cheryl's car, still listening to her cheesy love songs and as usual your neck is hurting from the awkward angle you slept in. You grumble as you step out of the car, body completely stiff from lack of movement; it's just like Cheryl to choose a house…sorry mansion that is over an hour away from your own flat, seems to like long drives that girl. After Cheryl has unlocked the front door you step inside, dumping your bags on the floor as you walk straight into the kitchen; you're parched and your mouth is uncomfortably dry. Just as you finish your glass of water, Nate walks in, dressing gown wrapped around his lean body and hair rumpled.

"Ye alright mate?" You mumble, trying to mask the disinterest in your tone.

"Yeah, hey busy day tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, well weddings usually are aren't they?" You say, voice laced with sarcasm; Nate hasn't done anything wrong as such, but he's with your baby sister and in your eyes no-one will never be good enough for her. You act the same with Russell, Lynsey's 'boyfriend' although honestly, you despise him, got shifty eyes that one.

"Right…um, well I'm going to bed"

"See ya!" You wave your hand and he stares at you before walking out of the kitchen door, he must think his fiancés brother is a right weirdo. You look at the time again and the clock display says it's quarter past ten, maybe a bit too early to go to bed but it's all you can do right now; you're _way _too hyped-up about tomorrow and you know if you don't go to bed now then you will never fall asleep. As you walk up the stairs you call to Cheryl and tell her you're going to bed, she doesn't reply so you make your way into the spare bedroom; the biggest one with the king size bed, Cheryl has four 'spare' rooms to pick from but this one is the nicest. You take off your clothes and sink into the memory foam mattress, body humming in anticipation for the day ahead.

X

'_How you like me now? How you like me now?'_

You groan and turn over as your alarm goes off, you fumble and shuffle up the bed to turn it off; Steven seemed to find it hilarious when he changed your alarm tone to one of his favourite songs, you had kept it because it always reminded you of him.

You look at the time, your phone says it's seven thirty-five in the morning and your attention shifts to the date, _24__th__ December 2013; _It's Christmas Eve, your _wedding _day, the day you get married and you can't contain the smile that spreads over your face. This is what you have been waiting for since you first met Steven, as soon as you had laid your eyes on him you knew you would make him yours, knew you actually wanted him to become your _boyfriend, _and just a day into your relationship you knew you wanted that to change, wanted to make him your _husband _instead. You glance over at the suit that is hanging from your wardrobe, the material protected by a clear sheet and just as you stand up to take a closer look at it, Cheryl comes bounding into the bedroom.

"IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY!" She's screaming at you, jumping on your back and ruffling your hair, bit too over-excited for this time in the morning but if you had her energy you would be jumping for the heavens too.

"I know Chez, it is _my _day after all!...well mine _and_ Steven's-" You manage to hitch Cheryl off your back and place her back on her feet, you turn around only to realise she is fully dressed; she's wearing a deep green dress, cut off at her knees and you know she'll be moaning later- it's far too cold for such clothing. You look down at her feet and _Jesus, _she's even got her stiletto heels on, the silver ones that you brought her for her birthday once; you look up and notice she's wearing matching jewellery, a silver-chained diamond necklace, diamond stud earrings and her ice-rink of an engagement ring all glistening in the dull light of the bedroom. "Jesus Chez…why are ye dressed already?-" You look at your phone again, "-it's quarter to eight Cheryl!"

"I know…-" She looks down bashfully, fiddling with her hands before looking up at you. "I've been awake since half five Bren! I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, no point staying in bed when my big brother is getting married today!" she walks other to you and squeezes your cheeks, the shyness that she was expressing a minute ago seemingly disappearing as though it wasn't even there.

"Get off!-" You shuffle away from her and walk over to the bedside table, picking up the towel that was so lovingly placed there by Cheryl yesterday. "-I'm gonna grab a shower, okay?"

"Yeah…oh what time is the limo coming?" _Eugh, the limo. _Steven had insisted on both of you being driven to the ceremony, stating it was more '_romantic' _that way…'_load of rubbish'_ you had mumbled when you knew he was out of earshot; although it was better than the horse and carriage Steven had wanted before you had put your foot down, that was going _too far. _

"Err, half eleven…" You reply, that smile creeping back onto your face.

"Okay, I'll do you some breakfast for when you get out, what do you want?-" you shoot her a glance and she begins to smile knowingly, "fry up it is then…" and with that she walks out of the door, leaving you to walk to the bathroom…

As you step into the shower your mind wanders back to Steven, knowing he is probably doing the same thing right now is thrilling and thinking about him walking down that aisle, ready to give his life to you completely just makes your heart melt...

Soon enough you are completely ready, you've been fed, you're clean and you're sitting on the sofa in your suit; aimlessly picking at the rose that is clipped to your chest. You knew early on in your relationship that Steven had a thing for red roses, would always eye them up if he ever saw any; that's also why your wedding is full of them, on the suits, the tables…even the bloody cake is covered in them. You don't mind, makes no difference to you if they are there or not, you could get married in an alley, only wearing a bin bag and still be happy as long as the person you were marring was Steven. You make a mental note to buy Steven some roses before you go on the honeymoon.

Cheryl is stood by the window, has been stood there for about twenty minutes now; just waiting for the limo to pull up outside the house. Suddenly she begins jumping up and down, squealing like a pig before running over and grabbing your hand.

"It' here! It's here!" You don't even register what she is saying, she's speaking so fast; all you know is before you have time to breathe she is dragging you out of your seat and hauling you towards the front door; yelling and telling Nate to hurry up before you leave without him. Cheryl gasps at the sight in front of you, a black limo is parked in the driveway and to Cheryl it must seem like a dream come true but it's nothing special, just your everyday black stretched car…cars have never meant much to you anyway.

"Bren look…a limo" for some reason Cheryl whispers the last part, making it sound like some kind of secret and you chuckle before stepping inside; once again the interior is nothing special and you feel like yawning at the sight of it, all you want to do is marry Steven and jet away for your fortnight of bliss. The engine starts and you slump down in your seat as Nate and Cheryl help themselves to champagne before the driver pulls away.

X

It doesn't take long to arrive at the hotel, quicker than you expected and you leap out of the car; Cheryl and Nate trailing behind as you greet all the guests and find Walker. You find him sitting with Joel in the corner, both sipping champagne and you clear your throat before speaking.

"Walker, ye ready?" You ask him because _you _are ready; in fact you are more than ready to be standing at the end of that aisle. He chuckles before dragging his eyes away from Joel and looking at you.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Brendan?"

"No, now come on" you turn and begin to walk away from him; you hear him scramble to his feet and follow you. Luckily Cheryl has taken over the job of getting everyone inside and they are seated, waiting eagerly for you and Steven to arrive. As you walk up the aisle you nod at the Roscoes', Sinead and Bart and everyone else that seems to be staring at you; eventually you are stood in front of the registrar and within five minutes Cheryl is bounding through the doors and repeating _'he's here, he's here'. _You suddenly feel nervous at her words and as you stand waiting for Steven to walk up that aisle, your stomach is fluttering and your palms are sweating.

**Ste POV –**

"Are you okay Ste?" Mitzeee says as she places a reassuring hand on your forearm. You're sat in the limo outside the hotel, hands shaking; stomach flipping and you're breaking out into a nervous sweat. You exhale slowly before turning your head and looking at your friend.

"I'm fine, just pre wedding jitters init…should I even feel like this?" You question, is it normal to feel _this_ anxious on the happiest day of your life?

"Ste, you're getting married! Of course you're allowed to feel nervous!-" She smiles and it's comforting, it tells you everything you needed to know. "-Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" You hug Mitzeee and step out of the car, Cheryl is stood by the hotel entrance and as soon as she sets her eyes on you, she is running through the doors; flailing her arms and shouting _oh my god _over and over again. As you walk through the doors, you and Mitzeee share a parting hug and then she is gone; walking into the room where everyone is waiting for _you_. You can hardly take in your surroundings, too many feelings are in your head and your body is buzzing with it; you see Joel walking up to you, face twisted into a weird emotion.

"So Joel…are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" You say, tone full of excitement and happiness; everything changes when you hear Joel's answer.

"You can't marry him Ste!" His eyes are pleading, glistening with water and you don't understand it; why can't you marry the only man that has ever made you _truly _happy.

"W-what?...why not?"

"Because…you just _can't _okay! Please…"

He's making you pissed off now, there obviously isn't a reason for you _not_ to marry Brendan…maybe he's jealous? _No, _that can't be it, he has Walker…so what's his problem? "Joel, now is not the time to be playing games…I'll go in there myself, if you're not willing to come with me!" You're about to turn around and walk towards the door but Joel chooses that moment to tell you, _exactly _what is wrong.

"I…Ste…I'm in love with you!" He yells it, bellows it in fact and you're about to reply, about to ask him one of the many questions that is buzzing through your skull, about to ask why _now, _why tell you THIS on your _wedding_ day, for fucks sakes! _Your wedding day_…although it makes no difference, you love Brendan not him. You're about to ask these things but a door slams behind you, the one that belongs to the room where Brendan is waiting, the one where you are going to say your vows and you look at Joel, see him looking over your shoulder; eyes widened with what he sees and you turn slowly, holding your breath when you see the person who is stood there; his eyes flooded with rage and fists clenched at his sides.

_Walker. _

**Duh, duh, duhhhhh...the next chapter should be up in the next few daysand hopefully it will be a long one, maybe even longer than this...x**


	24. The Wedding - Part Two

**I apologise for the delay and I have to warn you, I think this may be the worst chapter I have written but there you go :L Also, the next chapter may take a while as I have a busy schedule for the next week. However, I am hoping to update by Thursday. Oce again thankyou so so much for reviewing xx**

**Ste POV –**

You stand motionless, gawping at the man in front of you; you have never seen Walker like this, completely raged, body shaking with anger and muttering profanities, it's frightening and strange. As he looks up, his eyes completely bypass you and lock onto Joel, who is cowering behind you utterly speechless; it's only then that you notice it, studying Walker's face properly you realise the anger, all that rage was a mask, an instinctive reaction to cover up his real feelings. You can tell from the look on his face, the way his eyes are quickly beginning to sparkle with unshed tears, his lip quivering ever-so slightly and his brow furrowed in…pain? _Maybe, _you know his heart has just been broken. You tense up as you feel Joel slip from behind, making his way around you until he is stood by your side; this feels like some kind of strange stand-off, you and Joel against Walker at your own wedding and none of you make a move to speak, just continue to stare at each-other; the tension in the air so thick it could be sliced with a knife. Soon enough the weight of the unspoken words becomes too much to handle and you have to speak.

"Walker..I-"

"Shut up Ste!" He glares at you and the intensity of the stare pierces straight through your heart, making a chill run up your spine and you instantly stop talking; you wonder what he's thinking, wonder if he thinks you are to blame for all of this, for Joel having these _feelings. _The way Simon is looking at you tells you exactly what he thinks, there's a kind of resentment in his eyes, like he literally hates the air you're breathing and you feel terrible; this isn't _your _fault, _you_ never led Joel on, never made him feel this way and anyway Walker has become a friend to you, in some ways has been there for you just as much as Joel has, he was the one who helped Warren move the bodies of Danny and Noah. He was the one who tried to help Brendan through that hard week after the kidnapping and he was the one who looked after Joel when you had the crash…now you fear you've lost him as well as your best friend. It's Joel who speaks next, starts walking towards Simon but stops when the older man shrinks away from his touch.

"Simon…I'm so sorry…you wasn't meant to hear that" Walker shifts his gaze away from you to look at Joel; he's staring at him incredulously, seemingly shocked by his words.

"Does that make it better then Joel? That I wasn't meant to hear you telling another man you're in love with them when you're engaged to _me_?-" He starts pacing back and forth, rubbing his forehead as though he's trying to massage some understanding into it; Joel has stayed glued to his spot, silent tears running down his cheeks and you want to comfort him but you can't, not after what he's just told you, not after he may have just ruined everything. "-Did you even love me Joel? Or did you stay with me to get over _him_?-" He points at you, arm shaking and you can tell he doesn't have the energy to be angry anymore, he's too distraught and as tears fall down his face Joel speaks again.

"No!…I do love you, just…" He trails off and Walker stops pacing, turns to look between you and Joel; face turning into a strange grimace when he begins to understand.

"You just love him more don't you?" And Joel doesn't hesitate with his reply, just looks at you and simply nods, whispering a weak yes and just as Walker is about to reply the door opens again. Cheryl comes bounding out and she opens her mouth to speak but quickly closes it again when she sees the state both Walker and Joel are in. You quickly look between the two men before speaking.

"Cheryl can you get Justin, Mitzeee or Dodger please, whichever one is closest to the door-" She opens her mouth again but you quickly cut her off, "-don't ask any questions, can you just do it…please?" She nods and quickly turns before disappearing through the door again, Joel is standing, staring at you, and both men are wiping their tear-stained cheeks as they look at you, a confused expression etched on both of their faces.

"Why do you need them Ste?" Joel questions, walking towards you and you back away before he can touch you.

"Well I need someone to walk me down the aisle don't I?" You are not letting Joel take you down the aisle to be malicious or cruel, you just can't have someone who is _in love _with you hand you over to the man you're going to marry; besides him and Simon need to sort this out, need to see where they stand with each-other because you know Joel doesn't really _love _you and if he does it is minute compared to Brendan's love. Joel would have scarpered if he had to put up with half the things Brendan does when it comes to you; you know him too well. You hold out your hand and Joel seems to get your meaning, pulls the rings out of his pocket and passes them to you; you are tempted to look at the engraving on your ring but you don't, it will be much more rewarding if you wait.

"But Ste…you can't marry him!" He suddenly grabs hold of your arms and you struggle to get out of his grip, it comes to the point where Walker has to pull him off you.

"Joel, I _am _getting married okay? That man in there-" You point to the closed door, "-he is the love of my life and I am marrying him right? I thought you were my friend…I thought you were happy for me!" He doesn't reply, just looks at the floor; yet more tears falling to the carpet and you feel your heart break. He is still your best friend and doing this to him isn't easy, it's a terrible feeling but it has to be done. You hear the door open once more and Dodger walks out, looking slightly gormless.

" 'right mate? What's up?" You get straight to the point, you've already wasted so much time and you just want to see Brendan now, just want to see his smiling face and hear his vows and you just want to be with _him_.

"Wanna walk me down the aisle?" You hand him the rings and he eagerly takes them, turning them over in the palm of his hand before nodding.

"Sure, but why me?"

"Don't matter, come on!" You lock your arm in his and take a deep breath, Joel is still looking at you in disbelief and just before you walk through the doors you turn to look at Simon; he gives you a small smile and a nod and it reassures you, telling you he doesn't hate you for what has happened between him and Joel.

"You ready?" Dodger asks, looking at you and smiling, you take a deep inhale, let it out and then speak.

"Yes…yeah I am" You take one final breath as he pushes the door open and you walk into the room. Everyone turns to look at you, turning simultaneously in their seats and they all smile at the same time; each one portraying a beaming grin. The room looks as beautiful as you remember, the chandeliers are glinting in the natural light that is streaming in through the windows and everything just looks gorgeous. Your attention shifts to the man at the other end of the walkway and you instantly feel faint as your head begins to swim. Brendan is stood there, looking back at you with pure adoration in his eyes, he looks absolutely gorgeous; his shirt is buttoned all the way up for once, tie firmly pressed against his chest and waistcoat gripping to his muscles. You're used to seeing him in a suit but this is different because it's his _wedding _suit and as you reach the end of the aisle your cheeks begin to burn with the force of smiling so much.

**Brendan POV –**

You look down the aisle as Steven starts walking up it, he's gripping Dodger's arm but you are too enchanted by the sight of him to wonder why Joel isn't next to him. He looks…well there are no words to describe what he looks like, he just looks absolutely beautiful and your breath is caught in your throat, your shaking and your heart is pounding in your head. The way he is looking at you just makes everyone else in the room vanish, it's only you and him; the way it always has been and always will be, the way you want it to stay forever. After what felt like the slowest walk in the world he is finally stood next to you and you release the breath you were holding.

"You look…-" You clear your throat and shift slightly on your feet, "-you look amazing".

Steven smiles and looks at you, cheeks flushed red. "Thank-you…you don't look so bad yourself Brady" and then he winks at you and fuck, something so simple can send a rush of blood to your groin. You both turn your attention to the registrar and soon enough they are asking you to say your vows, you decide to say yours first.

"Steven, before I met ye I never thought I would get married, never thought I could love someone as much as this, but you proved me wrong, Ye have shown me what love is, have shown me how to love another man unconditionally and ye made my life good again. Ye are not afraid to speak your mind or show me whose boss, that's ye by the way.-" You wink at him before continuing, "-_you _are my entire world, my everything and I will always love ye Steven Hay, forever."

Steven wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Brendan, when I was writing my vows I didn't know what to put down, how can you express your feelings for someone when your love for them is so deep, so pure that it makes your head spin, when thinking of that person makes you dizzy? That's why the only thing I can say is you are the love of my life and I love you with everything I have, you're my rock, you're the only person who knows me and you have well and truly stolen my heart. I love you Brendan Brady, always have and always will…right until the day I die".

Those words have completely taken your breath away, you feel your chest tighten and as the registrar tells you to put the rings on each-others fingers you can barely steady your shaking hand. When you are pronounced married, partners for life, you cannot control yourself anymore and you pull Steven into a passionate kiss, one that sucks any remaining breath from your lungs. You and your new husband smile into each-others mouths as everyone else in the room cheers and claps.

X

It's been a few hours since you and Steven were pronounced married, everyone has eaten, the papers have been signed and everyone is slightly drunk. Right now you're watching Steven dance with your sisters, some cheesy Cheryl Cole song blasting from the stereo and you still can't get your head around it. That man out there, twirling and laughing is your husband; it all feels like a dream, everything is too perfect to be true. How can _you_, _Brendan Brady _be in such a loving relationship? Be so comfortable with expressing your love for another man? Obviously, before you met Steven you were openly gay but you wouldn't have dreamt of kissing a man in public and you certainly wouldn't have even thought about _marrying _a man, but of course, that was before you met _him_. You always thought you were destined to be alone for the rest of your life, finding solace in everyone else's happiness; watching everyone else settle down while you stand back, just watching and growing old. You must have done something incredible in a previous life for God to grant you Steven as a gift.

You suddenly remember your wedding ring, the engraving that you still haven't looked at; you quickly slip the ring off your finger and hold it up to the light, it reads,

_Brendan Brady, you're mine. Forever. Don't forget that, I love you x _

The cheeky git. You thought he would have opted for something soppy, not gone all ninja possessive on you; you don't mind, you know who you 'belong' to. At that moment Steven skips over to you, a spring in his step and a lazy smile on his face, you know he's slightly drunk.

"Alright?" He slurs before plonking himself down on your lap and dragging you in to a kiss, he tastes of whiskey, has had a thing for that drink ever since he met you. You pull away and rest your foreheads together; he isn't the only one who is drunk here.

"Yeah, im fine…hey, have ye looked at your ring yet?"

"No…-" He pulls his ring off and looks at it, his eyes widening in delight as he reads the engraving out load. "-To my soul mate. Here is my heart, guard it well..-" he looks at you and kisses your forehead as he slips the ring back on to his finger, "-I love you so much Brendan…have you seen yours?" he signals down to your own ring.

"I love ye too and yeah I have-" you chuckle quietly, "-never thought you would go all possessive on me!…".

"Oi! It weren't that possessive…-" he looks at your smirking face, "-shut up!" and with that he pulls you into another mind-blowing kiss.

X

Another hour has passed and it's safe to say you and Steven are pissed, you have him in the corner of the room; you pressing him into the wall as his leg comes up and locks around your hip, your tongues down each-other's throats. You're both lucky that hardly anyone is here, it's about ten o'clock and most people have gone home; the only people left are Dodger, Amy, Warren, Mitzeee and your sisters. Steven had told you what had happened with Joel, how he had declared his love for him and you didn't even act surprised; you've always known the lad had feelings for _your _boy…it's just Walker you feel sorry for, you have never seen him so in love with someone before and your heart breaks for him. It must be soul-destroying when the person you love is in love with someone else.

You and Steven pull away from each-other and you take his hand, motioning to Cheryl that you are leaving before stepping into the elevator.

"Brendan, this has actually been the best day of my life!" he chuckles, head lolling onto your shoulder.

"Well, Mr Brady-Hay…it's about to get better." The doors to the elevator open and you grab hold of Steven's arm, pulling him towards your hotel room; as you reach the door you take your key card out of your pocket and quickly unlock it, dragging Steven inside and crushing your lips on his. As you break apart, you watch as Steven's eyes widen and a grin starts to spread across his drunken face.

"Brendan, what is this?-" he motions around the room and you follow his gaze; looking at the low dim of the candles and the rose petals on the bed. "-did you do this?"

"Yes Steven, it wasn't the maid was it?" you joke, pulling the younger man towards you and kissing him once again. Lynsey had helped you to make the scene as romantic as possible, saying if you did it by yourself then you would have only messed it up; you would have been annoyed by her statement if it wasn't so truthful. Steven begins to pull you towards the bed and you let him, unbuttoning his shirt as he sits you down and straddles you, petals still covering the bed sheets.

"I can't believe you did this Bren…it's so, I don't even know!" he chuckles and this is one of the best sides to him; the drunken side. The way he is so open and honest after having a few drinks in him is astounding and as you twist your body and lay him down underneath you, you show him by lavishing him with kisses.

It doesn't take long for both of your clothes to be strewn on the floor and you are kissing down his arm; placing your lips over the words that have been carved into his skin. Every time you see them it breaks your heart, makes you wonder how someone so beautiful, so breath-taking and loving can think such awful things of themselves. Then you remember what he has been through, how all of his trauma makes him so much stronger than you, makes him the strongest person you know and you have to stop kissing him there, it stills pains you to think that your past did this to him.

"So, Steven. Any guesses on the honeymoon yet?" you kiss back up to his neck and he is already breathless with it.

"Nope, can you just tell me already? I-I mean we're leaving tomorrow and I don't even know!"

"No, it's a surprise…now be quiet so I can make love to ye" suddenly Steven has jolted upright, staring at you disbelievingly.

"Did you just say make love?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing" he lies back down and you know what he meant, you have never said 'make love' before. Making love is different, it's pure, it's taking time to adore every inch of the other person's body, and it's unashamedly expressing your feelings towards the other person. You have only does this once, that first time after he came out of hospital. You've had sex numerous amounts of times but that one time was when everything came together and after he is prepared and you slip inside him you know this is a rare moment.

X

"That…was…amazing"

"I know, ye probably woke up half the hotel!"

"Shut…up!" You pull into another kiss before he rests his head on your chest and you hear the soft sound of snoring. Tomorrow is the official start of your new lives together, when both of you will be boarding a plane as Brendan and Steven Brady-Hay and life has never been sweeter.


	25. The Honeymoon - Part One

**I'm SO sorry about the wait, RL is a bummer. Anyhow this chapter is short and I am hoping the next one will be longer, I will admit, this is getting progressively harder and considering it's coming to the end I hope it will be finished by next week (please lord!), as I have been writing a new fic and want to put all of my effort into that! I thank you all SO much for sticking with this fic and thank-you once again for reviewing! I love you guys x**

**Brendan POV**

"Brendan, where are we going?!" you look at Steven as he whines at you and smile; this is the seventh time he has asked that question since you got in the taxi. The good part is you are only five minutes away from the airport.

"Steven, can ye wait? Just bepatient, we're almost there!" you cannot wait to see his face when he finds out where you are taking him…although you're not sure how he'll react, to be honest you're not sure how _you're _gonna react to this place. Steven's guessed many countries, some being- Paris, Rome…all of the clichés and he has _no _clue what-so-ever. To your surprise it had been with Doug's help that you decided your honeymoon would be here, he had caught you pacing in the office; thinking of where to go. When he suggested here you had immediately thanked him and booked everything.

"But I don't want to _be _patient!" Steven's whining again, breaking up your thoughts as he begins to stroke your leg, trying to coax you into telling him.

"Well that's tough Steven"

"Eugh!" he takes his hand away from you and crosses his arms, pouting and huffing every now and then. The rest of the taxi journey is in silence.

"Now can you tell me?!"

You have checked in, had your luggage taken from you, proceeded through security and now you are waiting for your flight; the whole time Steven has been going on and on at you to tell him where you are going. You sigh and look around for a message board, you see one and point to it.

"There, second one down".

Steven looks up to where you are pointing, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Rarotonga…where's that?" you inwardly laugh as he becomes more and more confused, face concentrated as though he's trying to figure out where this place is; you know he hasn't heard of it before, heck before Doug had said anything about it you had only heard of it at school.

"It's one of the Cook Islands Steven…" that's when you realise you haven't really done your research; all you know is there's a beach and a mountain if you're in to hiking…which you are not. You sit back down and rest your arm on the back of Steven's chair; he looks content and soon shuffles in closer to you.

"So…is this place busy?" he's looking up at you, face a picture of innocence and blinking those ridiculously long lashes.

"I don't know, why?" you say, does it matter if the place is busy or not?

"Oh nothing…does it have a beach?"

"Yeah…" you have absolutely no clue where this is going.

"Will the beach be busy do you reckon?" Steven has shuffled even closer, close enough for you to be able to smell his aftershave, feel his breath on the side of your neck. You swallow, a lump forming in your throat; being in such close proximity to Steven has never been easy for you. It always makes your brain fuzzy and your body burn with need.

"I-I…-" your breath hitches as he begins to trail a finger up and down your chest, the touch feather-light, teasing. You look around to see if anyone is watching and they're not, far too caught up in their holiday preparations to see the effect Steven is having on you. "-I don't know…probably, why?" he trails his hand lower and lower until it's just above the waistband of your jeans, smirks as you involuntary lift your hips as he gives the lightest of touches over your covered cock and then pulls away; leaving your head a mess just from him teasing you.

"Shame-" he says, shifting even further away from you as you almost whimper with need, "-I didn't want it to be busy…".

"W-why?"

He looks at you and smiles, you knew what he was thinking before you even asked but you wanted to know. Wanted to know if he was thinking the same as you.

"Well…-" and once again he's moving towards you, one hand holding yours while the other rests on your thigh, tracing up again. "-You can do a lot on a beach Bren-" suddenly he's on his feet, pulling you up with him and moving to whisper into your ear."-and there's also a lot you can do in an airport" before you can say anything he's pulling you towards the toilets, people moving out of the way and glancing at your interlocked hands. God knows what they are thinking, probably too busy looking at the horny mess of a man you have become thanks to Steven. He pushes the toilet door open and quickly checks to see if there is anyone around, it's empty so he walks back over to you and crashes your lips together, a desperation in his movements.

"Steven…what are ye doing?!" you breathe as you eventually pull apart, head swimming from the lack of oxygen.

"I want you Brendan, right now…" he starts tugging at your shirt, fumbling as he tries to make his fingers move quicker, trying to unbutton your shirt as quickly as possible. You take over; unbuttoning as you back him into a toilet cubicle, turning so Steven can lock it behind you. You don't know how long you've got before you have to board the plane, but you know you need this, are too worked up to walk back out of here without a release. When you turn back around Steven already has his trousers and boxers pooled at his ankles, dick as hard as a rock and pointing upright.

"That was quick…" you mumble as, you walk towards him and take his cock into your hands. You smile, delighted when he starts moaning as soon as you grasp him.

"Well…I've been horny all morning!" he puts his hands between your bodies, unzipping and pulling you out of your boxers in one fluid motion. You groan as he picks up speed, matching your rhythm and swiping over your head, spreading the pre-come that has built at your slit down the length of you. Your foreheads are together, panting into each-others mouth; minds not clear enough to be able to kiss and carry on with your hand movements. You don't care if you're in a public place, too lost in the moment to worry when someone walks in, hearing you and you practically scream each-others names as you come, spilling into each-others fists and on the others bare torso. As you come down, you kiss Steven languidly, both slick with sweat.

"Jesus…" you say as you pull apart and grab some tissue, passing some to Steven as you clean yourself up as best as you can.

By the time you're both presentable enough to leave the toilets, the intercom has sounded to tell you your plane is ready for boarding. You and Steven walk out of there as though you haven't been in the toilets for over fifteen minutes; one man giving you a disgusted look, you guess he was the one who had walked in earlier. You smirk at him and wink, amused when he gawps in horror and you look away, proceeding to walk to the plane.

The plane ride was exhausting, long and drawn out, both you and Steven had fallen asleep only half an hour before you landed and to be honest you feel like shit. You're in another taxi, on the way to the hotel and Steven is slumped against your shoulder, snoozing and fidgeting every now and then. Its hot here, almost too hot to bear, especially as its ten o'clock at night; from what you can see this place is truly beautiful. The beach looks gorgeous and in the distance you can see the mountain, a strange shaped bridge leading up to it, lights twinkling in the darkness and stars shining in the density of the night.

You look forward again and realise the hotel is just ahead, you look over to Steven and he looks so peaceful that it's a shame to wake him.

"Steven, wake up…we're here" He groans and stretches out, t-shirt rising and exposing a peek of golden flesh; if you wasn't so tired then you would be eager to touch it. Steven doesn't say a word as he steps out of the taxi and moves around the car to get your luggage, his movements slow through the fatigue he is feeling. You lean over and pay the driver, telling him to keep the change and stepping out of the car; Steven has taken all of the suitcases out and you take two of them, dragging them towards the entrance.

You're quick to check in and get the key-card, too tired to make idle chit-chat so you leave as soon as you have the key and enter the elevator. Steven is falling asleep against you and you have to practically pull him towards the room, his feet dragging along the floor. You do not take in your surroundings as you enter the room, chucking the suitcase onto the floor and walking into the bedroom, both of you pulling your clothes off before you have even stepped over the threshold. You slump into bed and Steven flops on top of you, wrapping himself around your body and entwining your legs.

"Night Bren, I love you" he says, sighing and kissing your chest lightly.

"I love ye too" you instantly feel sleep overtake you and you slip into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

**I apologise for the ending, I'm ashamed of myself to be honest.**


	26. The Honeymoon - Part Two

**I'm gonna say it again, thank-you so much for the reviews! Also, I may not be updating this as often as usual, it's becoming hard to write and I can't really concentrate on it, plus I have loads of ideas for 'Broken Beginnings', I promise you I am not going to forget about this though and I will get it finished for you guys! I am also seriously considering doing a sequel of this too!**

***Special Mention* - My American fan fiction friend FemaleRobbery has to take some credit for this chapter, she helped me with it when I was stuck. Thank-you! You're amazing and so so talented!xx**

**Brendan POV**

You wake up and immediately stretch your arms out, searching for Steven in the bed; realising he isn't there you peel your eyes open, looking around the room to see if you can find him. Only now, when your body isn't riddled with fatigue do you realise how beautiful this room is, definitely meeting the five star prices you have paid. Each wall is covered in creamy-white wallpaper, thick gold stripes vertically going down it, each one equally spaced out. The curtains are pure white, in that floaty cotton-like material you get and the sunlight is creeping through them, filling the room with a soft light. You sit up in the bed to see around the room more clearly, inspect every little detail. The carpet has a kind of royal-style, the kind you expect in a palace; its light green with tiny dark green diamonds covering it, 'must have cost a lot of money' you think. Next you look at the lamps, two tall, identical ones in the far right-hand and left-hand corners of the room. Gold bars and a dome-shaped glass shade at the top, a gold spiral curved around the glass. The bedside lamps are average, the kind every hotel room has; a circular glass bottom with a tented shade. The pictures on the wall are strange, five of them, fitted into golden frames. Each one seemingly identical to the others, nothing else is very interesting so you decide to drag yourself out of the bed, throwing on a T-shirt and boxers before walking out of the room.

"Steven? Where are you?" you walk into the 'living room' part of the…suite, you suppose and find Steven staring out of the full length window, huge, beaming smile on his face. You walk towards him and wrap your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his shoulder and the sudden contact makes him jump slightly before he relaxes into your hold.

"This is beautiful isn't it Bren?" he says, sighing contently. You look out of the window and take in the view, a white sanded beach, untouched by people at this early hour, no footprints or litter to damage the vast area of the beach. The waves are lightly lapping at the rocks and the sand, soaking them both with the salty water. Steven is right, it is beautiful…but something else beats it entirely.

"Yeah…yeah it is. Not as beautiful as you though" Steven chuckles in your arms and turns to face you, somehow the smile on his face has spread even wider and his eyes are sparkling with happiness.

"You're a soppy git really aren't you?" he laughs, leaning up to kiss you lightly on the nose. Your heart just bursts with the amount of love you feel, it should be impossible to love someone _this _much, should be unhealthy with the way you feel completely lost if he isn't with you and it shouldn't hurt as much as it does when you're apart. You know it's a fact; you and Steven are the only two people on this Earth who feel like this for each-other. You are so undoubtedly soul-mates, the other half of each-other, the only thing that can make the other whole again and if you're honest you know that without Steven, you would be a completely different man.

"I can be soppy…but not as soppy as you Steven, you're like the king of soppiness-" you lean in for a kiss but Steven pulls away, a mischievous smile on his face. "-What?".

"You're not getting a kiss that easily Bren, you're gonna have to catch me first!" he pulls away from you and runs towards the cream sofa, jumping over it and laughing his head off.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!-" you chase after him, dodging the cushions he throws at you and leaping over the sofa. You have hold of him and are straddling him within seconds. "-That was easy".

"Shut up, I was making it easy for you. Now, about that ki-" you lean down and grab the back of his head, crushing your lips together frantically. You suddenly feel the need to be close to him, to have your bodies twisted together but you know you can't, your reservation is soon and you can't miss it. Reluctantly you pull away and rest your forehead on Steven's, sharing the same air as you come down from your kiss.

"I fucking love you, so much Steven Brady-Hay". You need to tell him, will repeat yourself over and over because it's impossible for you _not _to say it. The boy means everything to you and more.

"I love you more" Steven says, trying to pull you back down into another kiss. You resist because there is no way he can love you more than you love him, no way what-so-ever.

"Steven, that's impossible. You have no idea how much I love you, you're just…I can't explain it. I just-" you feel like crying with the amount of adoration you feel for him and Steven lifts his hand to your cheek, strokes his thumb along the bone that lies there, you close your eyes at the contact but Steven urges you to open them, needs you to look into his eyes as he speaks.

"Brendan, listen okay? I _know _how much you love me…I do. You wouldn't have married me otherwise, and trust me when I say, _you_ are the most important person in my life. _I_ love you just as much as you love me, with my entire heart okay? _I love you_". A tear slips out of your eye and Steven wipes it away as you both smile at each-other. He is the light to your soul, the person who has the key your heart and the only person who could ever really hurt you. If you ever lost him it would be the end of you. You lean down and kiss him, it's not the usual teeth-clashing, lip-biting kiss. It's one of the rare ones, the one that is soft, passionate and languid; expressing your love for each-other in the most perfect way. After about five minutes you pull away, you would love to stay here all day but you need to get ready.

"Come on, we have to get ready before we miss the appointment" you say, standing up and offering your hand to Steven, pulling him up quickly because he weighs nothing.

"What appointment?" he asks, face a picture of confusion. You smile at him and pull him into your arms because you just _can't _stop touching him, you need to be connected in some way. Always need to feel him and be close to him.

"Didn't I tell you? Booked us into a couples spa didn't I…" you say as you bring your lips closer once more, not quite kissing him and just murmuring against his mouth.

"You what? Brendan…" Steven pulls back, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, a questioning smile on his face.

"Yup, now move before you make us late!" You walk away from him and go straight to the bathroom, admiring the marble bathtub and matching sink, the mirrors behind the sink cover the entire wall, reflecting the lights and illuminating the room. The tiles are tiny squares, a mixture of light and dark brown and cream; they are around the sink, the bathtub and inside the shower cubicle. The ceiling has spotlights in certain areas and the whole thing is just perfect. You turn around when you hear Steven shuffling in behind you.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What's wrong with you Mister Grumpy? I'm having a shower, what does it look like?" Steven says, starting to pull his t-shirt over his head and pulling down his boxers. You should be protesting, telling him to get out because you can't control yourself around him, saying he's too God damn sexy for you to resist him; but you are a weak man, a weak man that simply cannot say no to your husband. You trail your eyes up and down his golden, toned body, instantly feeling yourself harden, your breath hitch and your mouth water. Every time you see him the only thing you want to do is fuck him ragged. He walks towards you, trying to pull your T-shirt up and you let him, let him strip you of your clothes until you are both stood in front of each-other, as naked as the day you were born. Steven leans up to you, kissing you and pulling your bodies together, your skin burning as it connects with his, the desire building inside both of you.

"We're gonna be late, if we do this…" you whisper against his lips, in-between kisses as he steps back and drags you into the shower, flicking the button on, hot water spilling over the two of you.

"I don't care Brendan, I'll much rather do this…" Steven says and he pushes you down until you sat on the shower floor, straddles you, cock to cock and immediately begins rolling his hips. Cocks rubbing together, causing dry friction until he leans back, only for a second to let the water drip between your bodies, lets the water lubricate your erections before he begins to move again. He keeps going until you are breathless with it, panting into his mouth and biting his bottom lip, trying to release some of the pleasure that is clawing through your body, settling in the pit of your stomach. You can feel your orgasm only seconds away and you can see Steven is close too, but you don't want it like this, you want to be inside him when you come.

"Steven…Steven!" he stops with a moan, dragging his body off of you and laying on the shower floor, legs spread wide because he knows what you want, is probably just as eager for you to be in him, as you are to feel his hole clench around your dick, trying to drag you inside and milking your cock of pleasure. It always wants to pull you inside, constantly eager for you to breach its resistance and pound into it, begging to be entered. You look down at it now, spa be damned, especially when Steven's entrance looks like _that_. Puckered and pink, needing your tongue and you give it want it wants, part Steven's cheeks wider until you have a good view and you shallow a groan at the sight of it; twitching, making it look like its winking at you.

You go straight in, lying on your stomach, thumbs hooked in Steven's hole and tongue lapping, slicking him up with your salvia as the flat of your tongue rubs over him again and again. You're giving him teasing licks and Steven is spreading his legs wider, opening himself up for you, thighs resting either side of your face; you burying further between his cheeks, breathing him in, his taste exploding over your tongue, his body consuming all of your senses. You go like this for a while, not giving him what he wants, not yet being inside him but it becomes too much and you push your tongue in further, pushing past the resistance of muscle and enter the heat of his body, moaning when your tongue is buried deep inside of him. Steven is stuttering above you, making incoherent noises as you twist your tongue deep inside him, slurping and making obscene noises. He's swearing, writhing, gasping and you put two fingers to his mouth, letting him suck on them; feel your dick harden painfully when he groans around your digits. He releases your fingers and you pull your mouth away from his hole, instantly replacing your tongue with two of your digits and crawling up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on your tongue.

"You okay?" you breath, speeding up your movements it his hole, stretching and preparing him for your dick. Steven cannot answer you, just pulls you down and crushes your lips together, moaning and searching your mouth as you rub over his prostate repeatedly. He pulls away, panting, barely keeping his eyes open with the amount of pleasure you are giving him.

"Bren- I'm ready…please" You ease your fingers out of him and slick your dick with water and spit before lining up, his hole trying to suck your cock inside. You lift one of Steven's legs, let it rest on your shoulder and push in, going balls deep in one thrust. The tight, wet, exquisite heat makes your vision blur, his hole clasping around you, sucking you as Steven would with his mouth. Your husband has his hands on you back, clawing, scratching and grabbing your arse, trying to make you fuck him harder and you do, put all of you power into each trust, keep going until Steven is screaming your name and thrashing his hands against the shower wall, the pleasure you are laying into him making him lose his mind. You're grunting, animalistic noises spilling from your mouth as you push into him, hitting that soft spot inside of him, back arching as your dick is milked and when you come, the groans you make don't sound like your own, shooting spunk that seems to go on for miles. Steven practically lifts off the floor through his orgasm, locking in place and exploding all over his stomach and chest, screaming through it and you kiss him as you both come down.

"Now that…that was the best sex I have ever had" you pant, body still shaking slightly. Steven doesn't reply, too blissed out and drained to speak. "Come on Steven, we definitely need to get up now. Can't be laying here all day, stuff to do", you stand up and help him to his feet, the water washing come of the two of you.

-X-

"Hello, we had a reservation for about-" you look at your watch, "-half an hour ago, I'm really sorry we're late…something came up…". You hear Steven trying to stifle a laugh behind you, obviously catching on to your hidden meaning. The spa around you is nice, wooden floors, a view of the beach, golden lighting and creamy walls.

"Okay sir, may I take your name?" the young registrar finally looks up from his computer and looks behind you, when he sees Steven his eyes light up, a smile creeping on his face. He doesn't even look at you, it's like you're almost invisible and you feel that familiar green-eyed monster clawing at you. You clear your throat and cough not-so-subtlety to make him look at you.

"Hello? I'm stood right here! The name is Brady" you say to him, disgust peppering your expression. How _dare _he look at _your _husband? You won't stand for it. You reach behind you and take Steven's hand, pulling him until he is stood next to you and making sure this other _man _can see _both _of your wedding rings. Your hand is clasped around Steven's and it is resting on the desk, you smirk and inwardly laugh when you notice the registrars smile drop. You glance over to Steven and realise he is given you that _what-is-your-problem _look, you smile innocently and turn your attention back to the other man.

"Okay sir…I'll go and get you plans…" he walks away and leaves you and Steven stood at the desk, you turn your attention back to your husband and for some reason he looks at bit flustered.

"Steven, what's the matter?" you say, slightly concerned by the way he seems to be burning up. He looks around the room before leaning into your body, hand cupped over your groin.

"You're so hot when you're jealous…" he licks across your earlobe and rubs you slightly. He seems to have a thing for doing stuff in public places, busy public places as well.

"Steven…not here, what are you doing?" you reach down and grip his wrist, pulling him away from you and making him huff, always pouting when he can't get his own way.

"Brendan, lighten up! No-one was watching"

"But what if they were?"

"Then they would see me making you hard wouldn't they?" He winks at you, bloody filthy little fucker has no shame and you are about to reply but Mr _I-wanna-bang-your-husband_ comes back and gives you your spa plans, you begrudily thank him and walk away; pulling Steven by his hand into the changing rooms.

-X-

"Oh Brendan, it's too hot in here!" you and Steven have had a massage, making sure you had female masseuse, you'll be damned before you let another man touch Steven's bare skin. You've rested in the hot-tub, done everything and now you are sat in the sauna, you've been in here for two minutes and Steven is already moaning.

"Steven, stop moaning." You sigh, not even opening your eyes to look at his face; you know he will just be scowling at you.

"Brendan…"

"Steven…"

"Can we go? We have that sightseeing thing soon anyway?" he moves towards you and rests his head on your shoulder. He knows he has you eating out of the palm of his hand when he's all touchy-feely. You sigh and stand up, making your way to the door and walking out, knowing Steven probably has that little smug smile on his face.

-X-

"And to your left is Raemaru mountain…" the tourists guide had been droning on for over an hour, talking about crap you don't care about. Steven seems to be lost in the surroundings so you rest your head back and close your eyes, letting the guide's voice swim around your ears. You open your eyes again when you feel something warm in your hand, you look down and realises it is Steven's own hand, he's smiling at you and you smile back, completely happy and carefree. ..

It takes you ten minutes to reach the mountain and when you do you're immediately out of the coach, stretching your legs that have cramped up while you were sat down. Steven is stood over by the fence and you walk towards him, take his hand in yours again. You never liked hand-holding before but now it feels natural, you just can't help it.

"This has been a good day" Steven says, squeezing your hand tighter.

"The best…" you reply as the tour guide calls you back to the coach, you are still holding Steven's hand as you take your seat and you know this is just the beginning of an amazing couple of weeks.

**Please review x**


	27. The End

**I apologise SO much for the wait and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and reviewing/following/favouriting, etc. So the last chapter…enjoy…maybe? Oh and sorry that its super short x**

**Brendan's POV**

It's the day before you leave, before you travel back to your reality in England and it's safe to say the last two weeks have been magical. They've been everything you wanted and more, completely blown you and Steven away with some of the sights you have seen.

Firstly was Raemaru Mountain, Steven seemed to like it, staring and smiling at the lump of rock as if it were god's gift. You were too preoccupied with stretching your cramped muscles and groaning as joints popped and cracked back into place, to marvel in the 'beauty' of the location. It was only when you walked over to Steven and held his hand, that you truly understood why he was so transfixed; the place was pretty romantic, especially as the sun was setting and golden beams of light were poking through the cracks in the mountain, casting glows of light all over the surroundings. To be honest though, it was more the way Steven looked that held your attention; all bright eyes and wide smile, made you want to forget about this place and never leave your hotel room. Which is why you were extremely glad when the guide called you back, you couldn't have gotten out of there faster, practically dragging Steven back to the coach and into the hotel room when you got back. That night something had changed, you and Steven had made love – obviously – but it was just _different_, it was like a promise that this, _this _was the start of your new life as a married couple.

After that first night everything was just perfect, you've done all the activities, done everything this place has to offer and you just don't want it to end, it's too perfect, too dream-like, it's just been the most amazing time of your life but all good things must come to an end and it seems your honeymoon nearly has.

"Steven, what are you doing?" you mumble, stretching out in the bed and wiping the sleep from your eyes. You're knackered; after all, last night was somewhat…tiring.

"Just waking you up" he says and he's kissing along your neck, crawling on top of you and trailing his lips down your body. This isn't different, every morning you've been awaken like this, with Steven wanting sex and arousing you as soon as your eyes open. He's insatiable, always has been and no matter what you do to him the night before – could shag him for hours – he will always want more in the morning. Lucky for him, you are willing to comply and as you sit up, turning him over until you are on top, you grin, this is going to be the _best _day of the holiday.

-X-

You've been awake for about an hour now; you and Steven are curled up together, coming down from the amazing high you just had and you know, you should really get up, start packing or getting ready or doing _anything _rather than lying in bed. Especially as this is your last day but the bed is too inviting and Steven lying next to you, rubbing his hand up and down your chest doesn't make you want to leave this room anytime soon.

"Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing today?" Steven questions and you don't actually _know _what you can do today, everything has already been done, all the activities sorted and the only thing you haven't done is…you have an idea now, something to surprise him and it's just perfect.

"It's a surprise Steven" you reply and smirk at his annoyed face, the one saying _I-can't-believe-you-are-doing-this_ and you shuffle away from him before walking out the door and grabbing a shower, you need all the time you can get to make this perfect for him…

After, when you are both ready you leave the hotel room, Steven trailing a few steps behind, still annoyed that you are keeping your plan a secret from him. He hates surprises, he always has and you know this, know this is probably doing his head in but surprising are so much better aren't they? Yeah you think so.

"Brendan, where are we going?" Steven asks after you've stepped into the elevator, he's leaning against the mirror, arms folded and looking at you in anticipation. He's so gorgeous when he's like this, all moody and expecting something, it's quite entertaining really.

"Well Steven, _you _are going to the spa and _I'm _going out to town" you don't want to leave him, especially not as that stupid registrar has been lurking around, looking at Steven with lust in his eyes and constantly saying suggestive innuendos to him but you have to, can't have Steven with you when you go to get the things you need, the things that will make this a night to remember.

"But…" he trails off as you shake your head and you smile when he sighs in defeat, knowing you have won this and he has to leave it. After you've left him at the spa, you make your way into town, knowing exactly where you need to go. You're slightly worried, wondering if he'll like it, if it all goes to plan and if you can find the shops you need…after about five minutes you find the main 'town' and walk in, spotting a shop you need straight away.

-X-

It's eight pm now and as it's slightly colder than normal the beach is deserted, slightly ridiculous considering its still at lease twenty-nine degrees. Everything's set up, the candles, the blankets, the champagne, the roses…to be honest it's a sickeningly romantic scene and you're not used to it, all this lovey-dovey and it's weird but you quickly erase your worries and text Steven, telling him where you are and to hurry up.

It only takes him ten minutes to get there and when he sees what you have done, his face lights up, a grin spreading across his lips and water glistening his eyes. "Brendan…what is this?"

"It's our last night, and you know…I wanted it to be special…" you reply and awkwardly shift on your feet, before Steven runs towards you and throws his arms around your neck, kissing all over your face. He sits down and picks up a glass of the already poured champagne, sipping it and smiling at you as he tells you about his day at the spa.

It's only later on, when you are buried deep inside him and kissing along his neck, does he breathe _I love you _into your ear, and you return it, telling him you love him more than anyone in the entire world, telling him how much he means to you and how he's made your life worth living, how you weren't even 'alive' before you met him and you know tomorrow, when you leave this place, go back to England and live together as a married couple, that your life will finally be complete.

**And that's a wrap. I don't like this chapter, in fact I hate it and I feel like I could have done better but the longer I leave it, the more my motivation disappears and I knew if I didn't write this soon then I would give up completely. So, that's the last chapter and I do want to do a sequel but I have ideas for so many more fics so I am not sure when the sequel will come. Thank-you so much for staying with this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Chow xx**


End file.
